Alfheim Online: The Shinigami
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: SEQUEL to The Thousand Blades. After saving everyone from the death game, Izayoi noticed Asuna and three hundred more, hadn't woken up. What had caused this to happen? Join Izayoi, Suguha and Kirito, on their pursuit to reveal the truth, by exploring the world of the fairies, and for Izayoi to find Asuna. Strong Izayoi, IzayoiXSuguha/Leafa, IzayoiXAsuna in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Return

**Hello, guys. I'm back with the continued story of The Thousand Blades. It took me two days, to finished it. I hope you all like it, and the followers, the favorites who liked my previous story, I hope you like this one. Presenting, Alfheim Online: The Shinigami. Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Return

Izayoi and Asuna were sitting on a rocking chair outside of their home on the 22nd Floor. Izayoi watched her while she slept on a peaceful day. He brushed a single strand of her hair away from her face, as he look at her with a smile. He then look up towards the blue sky, seeing the sun shined brightly through the clouds passing by.

But quickly, the color of the sky began to darken, the sun was blocked by the clouds and the house itself began to fall apart, "Asuna... Asuna!" Izayoi called out, as he look around for Asuna, that was mysteriously missing. The house then disappeared completely, leaving the rocking chair and Izayoi remaining.

"Asuna..." Izayoi mutters as he stayed calm, looking around for her.

"Don't worry, Izayoi-kun. You'll find me, right?" A voice called out.

* * *

Right away, Izayoi woke up from the nightmare and got out of bed. "Huh... Huh..." Izayoi said with heavy breath. He looks at his clock beside his desk, to find that it was 7:15 am in the morning. He wore a long-sleeved black jacket, that had a hoodie attached to it, and a pair of black pants. Also, underneath the hoodie, he wore a red zip vest, and under the vest he wore a black shirt.

Izayoi then turns to the mirror hanging on his wall, below the rack of trophies.

"I will find you, Asuna. No matter what." Izayoi said with a determine face.

With that said, he opens his door and walked out of his room. He goes downstairs to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He then sit on his couch in front of the TV, as he switch it on with the TV remote.

"Huh... There's nothing to watch..." Izayoi sighed boringly, after switching channel to channel, he couldn't find anything interesting, so he switch it off and finished off his coffee. He puts the mug down on the desk besides the couch, as he stood up and head outside the house. He slides his sliding door, as he felt the wooden surface of his front porch.

He covered his face with his hand to blocked the bright light of the sun from hitting his face, as he look around his front yard. With a yawn, he goes to the wooden shack from his back yard to get a hose. He then twist the switch on, as the water flowed through the hose and out to the tip of the hose.

He raised the hose up high, as he watered his flowers around the front yard. He does this everyday, as his mother ordered. Before, Asuna and him would sometimes watered the plants and flowers together, and sometimes they would play with water, getting their clothes wet and they have to changed clothes after they were done.

Izayoi sighed, remembering the happy times with her while he watered the plants and flowers.

After a while, he put the hose back into the wooden shack, after the watering was finished, and goes inside the house. He look around the place, to find something. "Where is it? I know I put it somewhere around here." Izayoi thought as he search all over the place, until he has to open a door to the storage room.

"Here it is." Izayoi stated as he pulled out a skateboard from the storage room. He could see that it was covered in dust. "I should put it in my room, than just put it in the storage room, all those years ago." Izayoi said as he blew on the skateboard, to get rid of the dusts that covered it.

"That's better. Now to Kazuto's house." Izayoi exclaimed as he went outside but not before closing the door to his house and locking the door.

"Should I take the car next time?" Izayoi questioned himself looking over his car. It was a sport car, that his mother bought shortly after the SAO incident, maybe his mother thought he was ready to have his own car, he guessed? He was surprised to see an expensive car right after he gets out the game, but he didn't care as he had the license, already before he joined in the death game. So, he will not have trouble with the cops questioning him if he had a license, or not. The car was black in color, and it was four-seated car also. It's better to have company, than two.

"Next time." Izayoi simply stated, as he moved around the car to the house gate.

He then open the house gate, as he walked out. He closed the gate, as he put his skateboard on to his left feet. A grin made it's way to his face, as he pushed the skateboard with his right feet, making it go forward to the direction of Kazuto's house.

He look around the neighborhood, as he smelled the fresh scent of air. He then skated off, to go visit Kazuto and Suguha.

* * *

A teenage girl by the name of Kirigaya Suguha, was outside of her house, doing her morning routine. She's the little sister of Kirigaya Kazuto, and secretly not known to the public, is that she is Kazuto's cousin. Suguha has short black hair and dark grey eyes, almost blackish.

Suguha was outside having her morning practice with her shinai while having flashbacks of all the events that had happened during and after the Sword Art Online incident.

She was crestfallen, as she watched her brother lay in a hospital bed. But even more so, as she visited Izayoi's hospital bedroom. She was suddenly given a rumor by her mother, as Izayoi, her mentor, and secret crush, had been inside the same hospital as Kazuto. She was shocked, but she immediately raced towards the hospital in a sprint to go to Izayoi's side. She couldn't utter any words, as she take a look at his peaceful face. She took a seat, beside his bed, and then cried on the bed, upset that Izayoi was trapped inside the game.

But after the game was cleared, she immediately went over to the hospital, to check on her brother. She smiled, as her mother was happy to see her son again and cried tears of joy while she stood watching the scene in front of her. After that, she visited Izayoi's room, she laughed as she saw that Izayoi wore an annoyed look, as the doctors wouldn't allowed him to go outside yet, till the doctor said he was done checking him, to see if he was hurt or something, from being absent from the world for two years.

After Izayoi saw her, she smiled as Izayoi smiled at her and motioned for her to come closer. But all he got was a tackle by her as Izayoi was being hugged by Suguha. Izayoi stood there, as he then hugged her back, knowing that she missed him.

* * *

After several minutes...

Izayoi stopped as he held a foot to the ground, stopping his skateboard, as he look at Kazuto's house.

He then pick up his skateboard as he walked in the front yard of the house. He could see that Suguha was wearing her kendo uniform and was practicing her shinai.

"Training, Sugu-chan?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, as Suguha look at him. She slightly blush by Izayoi's arrival, as she wouldn't thought that he'd come now.

"H-Hi, Izayoi." Suguha stuttered at the name he nows give her, as she shook off her head, trying to regain her composure, and to not let Izayoi find out about her crush to him.

"Izayoi?" A voice called out as Izayoi look at Kazuto who walked out from his house, as he sat at the edge of the front porch.

"How nice to see you again, Kazuto. I was bored so I thought I might visit you and Suguha today." Izayoi stated as he joins Kazuto on sitting by the porch.

"Sugu, sit. You know its not always nice to practised unless you have to." Izayoi lectured as Suguha nodded as she sat next to Izayoi, putting her shinai on the porch, while she blushed sightly at the close proximity between them. "Water?" Izayoi offered as he held a water bottle in his hand for her. She look between him and the bottle, as she extended her hand to get the bottle.

But Izayoi had other plans, as he pulled away the water bottle from her. "Want this? You have to give me something in return." He said with a smirk, already a plan forming inside his head.

"W-What is it?" Suguha asked.

"Hmm... Well, a kiss on the cheek?" Izayoi suggested as Suguha flushed as her face was crimson. Kazuto who was watching them, covered his mouth from laughing. "I'm waiting." Izayoi said. "Um..." Suguha said while in her mind, she was choosing to do it, but she was too embarrassed to do it. Even if she want to do it, there's still the fact that Kazuto was here.

"Let me make it easier for you." Izayoi suggested as he positioned his face closer to her face, as he tilt his head sideways. "Or, do you want me to give you the kiss?" Izayoi asked turning towards her as Suguha blushed profusely.

Kazuto who was holding on his laugh, turns around, as he don't want to see the kissing scene.

Then, Izayoi turns towards the front yard, of where Suguha practiced earlier. "Just kidding." He said with a smile, as a frown made its way onto Suguha's face, but she masked it with a pout.

"Oh..." She said disappointed, but Izayoi just kept his smile. "Well, not now of course." Izayoi stated as Suguha turns to him, surprised and confused.

"Not now?" Suguha asked, as Izayoi turns to her. "Trust me, it will come but just not now. Instead, as a sorry gift. I'll give you something." Izayoi remarked as Suguha raised an eyebrow, while Kazuto just watched on.

"Close your eyes." Izayoi said to Suguha, who was hesitating on whether she should do it or not. "Don't worry." Izayoi said with a smile, reassuring her. Suguha look at him, as she nodded, and closed her eyes.

The seconds pass by, but Suguha didn't heard or feel anything. She attempted to open her eyes, but was against it, as she knows that she can trust Izayoi on whatever gift he'll give. After a while, she was beginning to get frustrated, as she slowly open her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes widen as Izayoi kissed her on the nose.

"There." Izayoi said withdrawing from her, while Suguha was just eyed wide. "So, how's your sorry gift?" He asked awaiting her response, as Suguha shook her head out of her stupor, as she look at Izayoi.

She held a hand to her nose, feeling the warm sensation on it. She smiled as she give her answer. "I love it." Suguha answered as Izayoi smiled, pleased with her answer.

"That's for me for leaving on you. All those years ago. And I thought I should gave you something in return for my leave." Izayoi explained as Suguha smile, while Kazuto nodded, happy that he did give something that makes his little sister happy.

"Izayoi." Kazuto called out. "Hmm...?" Izayoi turns to him. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is you're here with us now. Right, Sugu?" Kazuto asked as Suguha nodded.

"Right!" She said.

"Thanks." Izayoi said as he gave Suguha the water bottle, while he pick up Suguha's shinai.

"You know you kept this up this whole time." Kazuto said as he watch Izayoi practiced a few swing on the shinai.

"It's so light." Izayoi said practicing a few swings.

"Eh? That's timber bamboo, so it's pretty heavy." Suguha stated.

"I know. But, I always practiced with a metal rod than a bamboo." He said as Suguha nodded, remembering that he always practiced with a metal rod, when he was with her, while he teaches her kendo.

"You practiced with a metal rod?" Kazuto asked shocked.

"Yeah, I've always train with it. And that's why I won, on your grandpa's bet." Izayoi said with a smirk. "Really?" Kazuto asked as Izayoi nodded.

"So, Sugu want to give it a go?" Izayoi asked turning towards Suguha. "A go? You mean sparring?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah." Izayoi answered as he stood up.

"With protective gear?" She asked again.

"Or we could stop before we strike each other. But I wouldn't want you getting hurt right off." Izayoi said with a smirk, while Suguha held an angry look.

"You still have your Grandfather's gear, right? Let's do it in the dojo. We'll start with Kazuto first." Izayoi said turning towards Kazuto who stood up, and was stretching himself for the fight.

Suguha look at her brother, "It's been two years, but you sound pretty confident. I was a quarterfinalist in the middle school nationals. Think you stand a chance?" Suguha said sarcastically at Kazuto. "And also, are you sure you feel up to it? You shouldn't stress your body." She asked Izayoi.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. I'm a finalist in the country's nationals." Izayoi said smirking. "And I'll show you the results of all that rehab I've been doing at the gym." He said crushing a bottle, while Izayoi stifle a laugh.

* * *

At their family's dojo, Suguha and Kazuto were getting ready to begin, while Izayoi stood off by the sides, watching the two.

"What's that supposed to be, onii-chan?" Suguha giggled at Kazuto's stance.

"Don't worry about it. It's my own style." Kazuto said as he used his one-handed sword stance.

"Here I go." Suguha said.

"Okay." Kazuto stated.

_"He's totally open in the front. I'll hit him there, and..."_ Suguha said mentally as she could see an opening in his stance to attack.

"Huh? It's like it's second nature to him." Suguha said as she observed that stance was like Kazuto's own personnel style.

As Suguha observing, Kazuto attacked first. She backed away and was about to attack, but Kazuto backed away, not allowing her to hit him.

Kazuto then charge at her as the two begin to fight, dodging and attacking each other.

Kazuto charged at her again, but she dodged to the side and turns around, as she was at her previous spot. She then look at Kazuto.

"In that case..." Suguha said as she attack Kazuto, turning to the offensive. She then begin to attack Kazuto with every strike she could, but he would always dodged it.

Then, two came to a standstill, as they cross shinai's together. The two then begin to push each other, but Suguha who had more experience, pushed even further against Kazuto's shinai, making him slightly backed away and that gave her the advantage. she then backed from the standstill, "Head!" Suguha shouted as she strike Kazuto on the head.

Kazuto swayed a little from the strike, as Suguha quickly regret hitting him as she rush towards him. "A-Are you okay, onii-chan?" Suguha asked.

"Oh, man..." Kazuto mumbled. "You're strong, Sugu. Stronger than Kazuto. Heathcliff wouldn't have had a chance." Izayoi said clapping his hands, as he walked towards them.

Suguha turns to Izayoi, and then to Kazuto. "Are you really okay?" Suguha asked. "Well, let's stop here. You've got to fight Izayoi now." Kazuto said as he took a few steps back and swung to sheath the shinai like he did with his sword in SAO. "D-Did you hit your head?" Suguha asked confused and concerned, while Izayoi shook his head.

"N-No, it's just years of habit!" Kazuto said.

"Well, Sugu?" Izayoi called as Suguha turns to him. "It's my turn now. Are you ready?" He asked as Suguha blush a little, but she nodded. The two then came towards the center of the dojo, as Suguha took her stance but before she could, she raised an eyebrow at Izayoi attire.

"Izayoi, aren't you going to wear protective gear?" She asked concerned about his well being if he gets hit.

"Don't worry, you'll never hit me. I know you're concern but trust me. If i get hit, then I'm the one at fault for not wearing protective gear in the first place. So, focus on the fight, okay?" Izayoi stated as Suguha cast a worried glance at him, but nonetheless she nodded.

Kazuto who stood by the sides, raised his hand, to start off the fight. "Begin!" He shouted as the two didn't move, but just stayed on their spot. Izayoi took a normal kendo stance, as he took a look at Suguha, wanting to look for any openings he could find.

But it was short lived, as Suguha charges first, as he just dodged to the side. "Oh? Attacking first, eh?" Izayoi smirked as he dodged every single strike Suguha could land on him.

"Why can't I hit him?" She asked herself as she continued to attack him.

Izayoi smiled, seeing an opening as he dodged to the side, as Suguha's shinai nearly hit him. He then quickly went to Suguha's back, to attack her from behind, but he was quickly stopped by Suguha who turns to him, as he dodged a shinai from the side.

"Sugu, you've improved." Izayoi said in mind, pleased that she was improving.

"But I win." Izayoi stated mentally, as he spun around Suguha, her back against him, as he tried to attack her again from behind, but Suguha catches on fast, as she turns to him and backs away.

Izayoi stood there, waiting for her to strike, while Suguha look at him searching for any openings. "I can't find anything." Suguha said observing Izayoi, as she can't seem to find any openings on his stance, even if it's the same stance as her.

Then, with no choice at hand, Suguha charge at him. She swung her shinai from the side, as Izayoi raised his shinai to blocked it, but as Suguha gets closer to him, she quickly maneuvered her shinai across her head, as she attempted to end this.

Just as Suguha was in front of him, raising her shinai to hit him on the head, Izayoi dodged it instantly, by moving to the side, completely dodging Suguha's Sinai from hitting him. Instead Suguha hit thin air, as her shinai was next to his left hand. "Head." Izayoi said as he hit Suguha's head gently with his shinai in his right hand.

Suguha was shocked that he could dodged as something as fast as that. It was impossible, considering the distance between them, and her shinai was just near on hitting his head, as he couldn't possibly had time to dodge it, like most people, but he just did it, and that completely shock her.

"Looks like I win, Sugu-chan." Izayoi said with a smile as he positioned his shinai onto his shoulder.

Suguha look at him, as she smile and nods. "Looks like you win, Izayoi." Suguha said as Kazuto walked towards them.

"You two were amazing!" Kazuto exclaimed complimenting them, as Suguha blushed cause of the compliment, while Izayoi nodded, appreciating the compliment.

"Izayoi, how did you dodged that?" Kazuto asked referring to Suguha's final strike at him. Suguha who listened on the conversation, turns to Izayoi, wanting to hear it from him, on how he dodged that attack so easily.

"Well... That's a secret." Izayoi said with a finger on his lips.

Kazuto deflated but nodded, while Suguha was upset that he can't tell them, but it's his secret, they know it's his decision on whether he could tell them or not.

"Why don't we go out of this dojo?" Izayoi suggested as Suguha nodded, followed by Kazuto.

"The footwork was fine, but the attack was poor. Guess I can't do the sword skills without the system to help me." Kazuto mutters.

"I was really surprised, though. Have you been practicing?" Suguha asked after washing her face.

"In a way... But it is pretty fun. Maybe I'll take up kendo again." Kazuto said as Suguha held a big smile. "Really? Seriously?" Suguha asked.

"Sugu, would you teach me?" Kazuto asked.

"Of course. We can spar together again!" She said excitedly as Kazuto pat her head.

"When I regain some more muscle." Kazuto said patting her head. Izayoi then arrived at the two, as he drink a water bottle.

"Yeah. So be prepared, okay? I'm not gonna go easy on you, and so is Sugu. Right, Sugu?" Izayoi asked as Suguha nodded.

Kazuto sighs, knowing Izayoi would train him to the ground.

Suguha then look at Izayoi. "Actually, Izayoi...I've... Nope, I think I'll keep it a secret." Suguha said as she turns around to head inside the house.

"Huh?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing today, Izayoi?" Suguha asked as Izayoi and Kazuto followed her inside the house.

"I'm going to the hospital today." Izayoi said as Suguha turns to him with a frown on her face. "Right. You're going to see her, aren't you?" Suguha said while one of her hands clutches her kendo skirt. "Asuna-san, was it?" She asked as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at Suguha's behaviour. But he will asked her later.

"Yeah, that's all I can do right now." Izayoi said with a sad smile. Kirito sensing the tense situation, made his way to the kitchen, but not before going to Suguha. "It's my turn to make breakfast, so you go take a shower." He said patting her head, as he went to the kitchen.

"Yeah." Suguha said nodding towards his request. After Kazuto left, Suguha and Izayoi were left with a silence air around them. Izayoi sighs as he heads towards Suguha.

He grasp her cheek, surprising her completely, as the two stare at each other. Izayoi held a small smile, as he pecked Suguha's forehead. "You know a smile fits you than a frown on your face. So keep that frown upside down, alright?" Izayoi said smiling while looking at her.

Suguha look at him, surprised edge to her face by the kiss Izayoi gave. But she heard the comforting words from him, as a smile started to form on her face. "Alright. Be careful on the way to the hospital, okay?" Suguha said carefully, as Izayoi nodded as he released her cheek.

"Okay. I'll be careful." He said as he went to leave but not before he turn his head slightly to look at Suguha. "Bye, Sugu." He said waving his hand at her, as she waved back with a smile on her face now.

Suguha raised her hand to grasp her forehead, that was kissed by Izayoi. She then felt warm inside all of a sudden, and she couldn't know why.

* * *

Izayoi skated off after leaving the house, as he heads for the hospital. He look left and right at the middle of the street, after knowing that no cars will cross, he crossed the street to the hospital.

"Two months ago, I defeated Heathcliff, and I beat the death game. As soon as I got out, I traded information about SAO to the Ministry of Internal Afffair's SAO Incident Task Force, in exchange for Asuna's whereabouts." Izayoi said in mind as he get out of the lift, that went to the floor, where Asuna was.

Just as he gets off, a little girl who recognize him, rush towards his side. "A-Are you Izayoi Sakamaki?" She asked as Izayoi greet her with a smile.

"Yes, that's me." He said kneeling down to her height, as the little girl's father walked behind her, knowing that she had recognized an idol of athlete.

"Will you signed me your autograph?" She said as she search for a paper, and pen, but after she found out that she doesn't have it, she frowned.

"I don't have a pen and paper..." She stated frowning. Izayoi stifle a laugh, as he look around for someone that had a pen. Then, a nurse passed by as Izayoi stood up calling for her.

"Nurse!" He said as the nurse turns to him, from what he could tell, she looks like a 21 year old woman.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Can I borrow your pen?" Izayoi said as the nurse was surprised by the request, but she comply and gave him her pen from her chartboard.

"Thanks." Izayoi said as he goes to the little girl and brought out a paper from his pocket.

"It's a good thing I brought a paper around." He said showing the little girl the paper, by waving it in front of her, as she giggled. "Well, from your idol athlete and friend, miss?" Izayoi asked as he look at her, wanting her name.

"Oh, um... It's Nene." She said timidly. "Okay, Nene. Here you go." He said giving her his autograph as she looked at it with a happy smile. "Daddy, daddy I got his autograph!" She exclaimed at her daddy that stood by her side.

Her daddy smiled seeing her happy, as he looked at Izayoi and bows. "Thank you." He said as Izayoi waved his hand in dismissal. "It's nothing." He then turns to the little girl.

"But if you want a healthy life style, exercise sometimes. When your older, can you do that, Nene?" He said smiling as Nene blushed, but she nodded.

"Hai. Bye, Izayoi." She said as she and her dad went in the lift. Izayoi look at them as he waved at them, as the two waved back, and the doors closed off on the lift.

"You're good with kids." The nurse said walking towards him. Izayoi turns to her as he smiled. "It's nothing. I love to see them happy, that's all. Oh, and thanks for the pen." He said as he gave her pen back.

"No problem, Izayoi-sama." She said with a bow of her head, as Izayoi scratched his head. "Haha..." He laugh awkwardly, as the nurse giggled at his look. "All the women knows you. Better be careful when you go home." She said as she bows and left.

"This is troublesome." Izayoi said with a sigh, as he then continued his way towards Asuna's room.

"I learned that Asuna was being cared for in Saitama, at the Tokorozawa General Hospital." He said mentally as he stopped at a door. A name was stated beside the door.

**Yuuki Asuna**

He slides a card below the name, as a tiny green light showed up after he slides the card.  
He went inside the room, "And that, including Asuna, approximately three hundred players had yet to awake. People believed the still-missing Kayaba Akihiko is behind it. The SAO incident hasn't ended yet." He said walking slowly inside the room.

He then slides the curtain away, to reveal Asuna laying on a hospital bed, who was still wearing the NerveGear.

Izayoi walked up towards her bedside, "Asuna..." He said as he grasped her hand.

Then, Izayoi heard the door being slide open, as he look towards who enters inside.

"Oh, you're here, Izayoi-kun. Thank you so much for your support, by coming in here almost a month." Asuna's father, Shouzou Yuuki said as Izayoi smile at him.

"It's not to worry. I like to be here with her." He said as Asuna's father smiled endearingly at him. "It's good that she have a good boyfriend with her, to visit her while she's in... This condition." He said looking over his daughter.

"It makes her happy, knowing that someone is visiting and looking over her." He stated as he put the batch of flowers on the tableside beside the bed.

"President..." A voice said as Izayoi look towards it, as a dread feeling appear inside his stomach.

"Oh, you haven't met before, have you? This is our laboratory chief, Sugou-kun." Shouzou introduced as Sugou smiled at Izayoi, as inside Izayoi narrows his eyes mentally.

"I'm Sugou Nobuyuki. Nice to meet you." He said introducing himself.

"Izayoi Sakamaki." Izayoi said as Sugou walked towards him, as he shakes Izayoi's hand.

"Really? So you're the hero Izayoi-kun?" He said as Izayoi turns to look at Shouzou, to explain.

"Oh, I apologize... We aren't supposed to discuss what happened instead the SAO server, right? He's the son of a dear friend. He's a always been like family." Shouzou said as Sugou smiled.

"Oh, President... About that, I'd like to make it official." Sugou said as Shouzou realized what's he talking about. But, he stole a quick worry glance at Izayoi for moment, as he knows that this news will destroy him. Even if Sugou was like a family, he's still prefer Izayoi over Sugou. Over the years, he never saw Asuna so happy everyday, as she and Izayoi were fitted with each other.

"I see... But are you certain? You're still young. You could start a new life." Shouzou said with a worry tone.

"My heart has always been set on one thing." Sugou said as Shouzou wore a frown at this. Sugou look over Asuna, "I'd like Asuna-san to wear the dress while she's still beautiful." He said as Izayoi's eyes widen and narrows.

Shouzou looked over Izayoi who look shocked, as he then look at Sugou. "Uh... That's a good point... It might be time to decide." He said looking over Asuna.

He then look at the two boys. "I'm sorry to end our conversation, but I have a meeting. We can discuss this another time." He informed them, as he look at Izayoi. "Izayoi-kun, may I talk to you?" He asked as Izayoi look at him as he nodded.

The two then walked outside, as Sugou was left with a sinister smile on his face, while he look over Asuna.

"Is it true?" Izayoi asked as he look at Shouzou, who wore a frown on his face.

"It's true. I'm sorry about this. But now, I'm trying to find some way on this." He said as a smile formed on his face.

"I never saw Asuna so happy before, as she would talk about you in the house. I would prefer you and Asuna to go down the aisle than Sugou." Shouzou said as a smile was on Izayoi's face.

"Thank you for that, that makes me happy at least, if you really think like that." Izayoi stated as Shouzou raised his hand to pat his shoulder. "I really do think like that, you would make a fine husband to Asuna." Shouzou said with a sincere smile.

"I'll do anything to make sure that Sugou won't have to do this. I better investigate about this along the way that I work. Well, I better get going. See you later, Izayoi-kun. And take care of Asuna for me." He exclaimed as he left. Izayoi smiled at his reassuring words and his support for him and Asuna, as he went inside the room.

He saw that Sugou turns around the bed to the right side of the bed. "I heard that within the game, you were living with Asuna." Sugou asked as he look down at Asuna, to which Izayoi narrows his eyes.

"Yes. What has that got to do with you?" He asked as he walked towards the left side of the bed.

"Then I suppose that complicates our relationship." Sugou as he went to grabbed Asuna's hair, but before he grabbed it, Izayoi grabbed a hold onto Sugou's wrist.

"Don't touch her." Izayoi warned with marrow eyes that would make anyone cower, as to which Sugou flinched at his stare.

"W-What we were just discussing was Asuna's marriage to me." He said gaining his composure, as Izayoi grit his teeth, seeing Sugou licked his lips.

"You can't do that." Izayoi stated as Sugou stayed in his spot, seeing as Izayoi held him in his place with his hand gripping tightly around Sugou's wrist.

"Indeed. It can't be done legally. On paper, I'll simply be adopted into the Yuuki family. You see, she's never actually liked me. Neither my parents nor hers know that. But if marriage was ever discussed, its likely that she'd reject me. So this situation is quite fortunate for me..." Sugou mutters.

"You know... Trying to take advantage of the fact that she's in a coma? That's not a good thing to do." Izayoi said as he released his grip on Sugou's wrist, as he went around the bed to grip Sugou's wrist again, to which Sugou tried to let go, but he was powerless to Izayoi's strength.

"Take advantage? No, this is my right. Listen, Sakamaki-kun. Do you know what happened to Argus after they developed SAO?" Sugou asked.

"I heard they went bankrupt." Izayoi exclaimed.

"Yes. The development costs, plus the massive damages they were forced to pay, bankrupted the company. And the maintenance of the SAO servers was entrusted to the electronics manufacturer Lect, whose CEO is Shouzou Yuuki." Sugou said, slightly surprising Izayoi, as he then continued.

"And I work for its Full-Dive Technology Research Division. You could even say that I'm the one who's keeping Asuna alive..." Sugou whispered to Izayoi's ear, after he stood up to faced Izayoi.

"So I can ask for a little something by way of compensation, can't I? I don't know what sort of promises you made to her in the game. But I'd prefer that you never come back. Or have any contact with the Yuuki family. The ceremony will be held in this hospital room in one week, on January 26th. The Japanese calendar has more auspicious days for a wedding, but it's a day that brings misery to friends, so I'll invite you. Enjoy your final goodbye, Hero-kun." He said with a sinister smirk, but then a smirk started forming on Izayoi's face.

"You know what I think about this?" Izayoi mutters as Sugou look at him. Suddenly, the grip around Sugou's wrist tighten, making Sugou winced.

"This is... What I think you'll have when I'm finished with you, but I'm just letting you with some advanced pain for making me sick from your sick plans." Izayoi said venomously as he tighten the grip around Sugou's hand more, to the point you can hear bones breaking.

Sugou winced painfully, as he desperately pulled on his hand that was in pain.

"L-Let go!" Sugou said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind I'd go like this, right?" Izayoi asked as he twisted Sugou's wrist, making him screamed in pain, but not to the point where anyone will hear it.

"Get out." Izayoi ordered pulling on Sugou's wrist and leading him the way to the door. He then let go of the grip on Sugou, to which he nursed his broken wrist by massaging his wrist. But he'll need to go to the doctor to find out if it was as serious as it was.

Sugou glared at Izayoi, "It just a friendly advanced advice." Izayoi smiled triumphantly at him, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'll let this one slide, Sakamaki-kun. But next time won't be the same." Sugou said as he left the room.

Izayoi stood there, as he walked towards Asuna. "I'm gonna find you, Asuna. Just hand in there, okay?" Izayoi asked as he kissed Asuna's forehead.

"Bye... Asuna..." With a whisper and a heavily heart he left.

* * *

Later...

Izayoi grit his teeth, as he clench his fist tightly. He just wanted to punch that man, right then and there. But he kept his calm composure, as to not alert any news and rumors to be spread out.

"Keeping her alive... More like keeping her inside a cage." Izayoi stated as remembered Asuna's condition, she was just laying on her hospital bed. He sighed, as he glance behind him, where the hospital was. "I'll do anything to find you, Asuna. I promise." He promised as a sad smile grace his features. "And just like you said, that I'll find you." He stated, remembering her words to him, in his dream.

He then look forward, as he put his skateboard on the ground. "Better go to Kazuto's house. I need something to lay on for a while." Izayoi said as he skated off, heading towards Kazuto's house.

* * *

Izayoi stopped and look up at Kazuto's house, as he arrived at the front gate. "I hope someone's at the door, in this hour." He said as he carried his skateboard by the hand, and approach the front door of the house. He closed his eyes, and breathed a deep breath.

He then knocked on the door a few times, as he step back, waiting for someone to answer his knock. He didn't have to wait long, as after he stepped back, Suguha appear to open the door.

"Izayoi? What are you doing here at this hour?" Suguha asked looking at him with a curious face.

"Well, let's just call it someone had ruin my day at the hospital." Izayoi said as held a smile as he sigh, while inside he was furious.

"Ano..."

"Oh, I forgot. Can I stay with you for a while?" Izayoi asked completely surprising Suguha.

Suguha look at him, "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you. Anyway, do you still have my room?" He asked as Suguha nodded, as she allowed Izayoi inside.

"It's been a long time since I stayed here." Izayoi stated as he look around the house, even if he's been here earlier that morning.

He slowly strip off of his jacket, as he was left with his red zip vest. Suguha blushed, seeing Izayoi's arms, she definitely could see some muscles underneath the short sleeves.

"He really is an athlete." Suguha said mentally as Izayoi stretched, making Suguha blushed seeing his muscles flex.

"So," Izayoi said as Suguha shook her head out of of her thoughts of seeing Izayoi muscles. "Where is my room?" He asked as Suguha raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember where it is?" She asked as Izayoi turns to look at her with a smirk. "Well, since your the mistress to this house beside your mother, you'll have to guide me to it. Right. Sugu ojou-sama?" He said with his famous smile, that makes Suguha blush.

"Um... Alright. Well, I-it's this way." Suguha said as she showed the way, while Izayoi followed her behind. The two went upstairs as they walk passed Kazuto's room. "Is Kazuto asleep?" Izayoi asked.

"Yup. He said he needed the rest." Suguha answered.

"So, why are you up this late?" Izayoi asked as Suguha stiffen.

"U-Um, Um... I was watching TV. Y-Yeah, that's it!" Suguha exclaimed trying to hide that earlier she was watching Izayoi in the TV of one of the channels. He was being interviewed on his return, after the SAO incident. Other athletes companies held a press conference on Izayoi's absent. And they questioned if he should continued to participate on tournaments.

Izayoi with his personality and characteristic, gave his answer with a devillishly smirk.

"To answer that question of yours, I will continue to participate on tournaments if you so wish to held it. And I realized that some athletes are getting weaker and out of breath, of constant training. Are you responsible for that?" When he questioned, everyone went silent. And that's was when Izayoi knocked on the door, that Suguha closed the TV to answer who knocked.

She didn't expect that it was Izayoi, and at this late of night.

* * *

Suguha then stopped at a door in front of her own door. "We're here." She said as she turns to Izayoi, who nodded at her, knowing that she showed him the right room.

"Thank you for the guide, Sugu ojou-sama." Izayoi said with a famous smile, while Suguha blushed by the compliment, and seeing Izayoi smile at her, makes butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Well, let's go inside, shall we?" Izayoi asked as he open the door, and enter inside followed by Suguha. "It hasn't changed a bit." Izayoi said looking around the room. It was big, but it was all the same as the rooms in the house.

He look through the pictures hanging on the wall, there were pictures of him, Suguha wearing kendo uniform, and they were smiling as they posed for the picture. Izayoi was standing beside a blushing Suguha with his cheek against her.

Some of the pictures, were with him and Kazuto, posing in front of an arcade. Izayoi then turns to look at Suguha.

"I'm gonna go take a bath, okay?" Suguha asked as Izayoi chuckles and nods. "Okay." He answered as Suguha left.

Izayoi then sat on the bedside, as he clench his fist. "Asuna..."

* * *

After a while, Suguha came up to Izayoi's room, as she knocked in the door. She was wearing a red pajama, and a pair of red pants pajamas, as she look upon the door. She then grabbed the knob and slowly twist it, to find Izayoi sitting on the bedside, staring down at the floor.

"Izayoi... Why didn't you turn on the heat." Suguha said as she shiver from the cold. "What's wrong?" She asked turning on the heater. "Sorry. But could you leave me alone for a while?" Izayoi asked.

"But it's so cold." She said as she then realized the foul mood of Izayoi and she could see a tear running down his cheek.

"Wh-What's wrong?" She said kneeling down in front of him as she grasp both of his hands. "It's nothing." Izayoi said with a weakly chuckle. "But... You're freezing... You'll get sick. You should take a bath." She exclaimed as she felt that his hands were cold. "What am I going to do...?" Izayoi said as he grits his teeth.

"Did something happen to her? To Asuna-san?" Suguha asked looking up at him. Izayoi weakly chuckle again, "She's going to go away and I'm sitting here doing nothing... Somewhere I can't ever reach her..." Izayoi said sadly as he chuckles, as Suguha hugged him, his head was to her chest.

"Thanks Sugu..." Izayoi mutters as Suguha smiled. "Hey, do your best. You can't give up on the one you love so easily." She said as a smile formed on Izayoi's face.

_"I won't lie to myself anymore, either."_ Suguha said mentally as she look up staring at the night sky, as a star falls down.

* * *

After a moment, Suguha look down at Izayoi, who fell asleep. She then proceeded to moved him to his bed, so that he can comfortable sleeping. She gently lay him on his bed, as she tucked him with his comforter.

She look down towards Izayoi peaceful face, as she look up towards the moon shinning brightly, in the night sky. _"But your heart... Your heart...belongs to her alone."_ She said as she lay beside Izayoi, and then tears were formed from her eyes as she closed her eyes.

Izayoi opened up his eyes slightly, to saw that tears were falling from Suguha eyes to the bed, as a frown made its way to his face. He rubbed her eyes gently with his thumb, careful to not wake her up, as he brushed her tears away.

"Goodnight, Sugu." Izayoi whispered as he tucked the comforter over Suguha, as he wrapped his hands around her, keeping her warm. Even if she wore pajamas, it still make her cold under the cold air. With his hands around her, he brought her closer, with their foreheads touching against each other. He raised his head and gentle pecked Suguha's forehead, as a small smile appear on Suguha's face. "Don't cry." Izayoi whispered as he then closed his eyes and fell asleep, next to Suguha.

* * *

Izayoi opened his eyes, as he yawns. He then look next to him, as a smile was edged to his face. He doesn't know why but Suguha had a soft spot in his heart, whenever she was sad, he always comforted her.

His eyes widen slightly, "Am I..." His eyes look down at Suguha sleeping form. "I might have to tell Asuna about this when she wakes up." He said softly as his eyes settle on the ceiling. "I'll never give up on you, Asuna." He said with a determine face.

He then proceeded to wake Suguha up, seeing as it was morning and as much as he didn't want to interuppt her sleep, he'd have to.

"Sugu, wake up. It's morning. Wake up." Izayoi said as he shook her shoulder, but Suguha stayed asleep as she roll on her side.

"You won't have time for morning practice." He said as Suguha slowly open up her eyes, as she look to her left to see Izayoi smiling at her. She then felt something wrapped around her waist, as she look down and saw one of Izayoi's arm was wrapped around her.

She then look up at Izayoi, M-Morning, Izayoi..." She said as she sat up, but not before Izayoi released his hand from her. Suguha rubbed her eyes, as she look around the room. Then, she realized the past night came to her mind, as her eyes widen, and her face was red. "Um... I..." Suguha said as she quickly ran out of Izayoi's room, blushing furiously, as she immediately enters her room.

"Jeez..." Izayoi said as he then recalled Suguha's encouraging words. "Yeah, she's right." Izayoi said as without any stuff to do, he stood up and sat down on a chair as he stare at his computer. He switch it on, "It's been so long since I last used this." He said as he notices that the keyboard and the screen hadn't collected any dusts over the past years he was gone.

"Sugu..." He said as he guessed that Suguha cleaned the computer when he wasn't here. After he switch on the computer, without any warning, his computer bleeped.

You have new mail

He then opens up his mail, to see what the sender gave him.

**Subject: Look at this!**  
**Sender: Egil**

"What is this?" Izayoi said as he stood up, as the message showed a picture of a girl in a golden cage who greatly resembled Asuna, surprising Izayoi.

"Asuna!"

* * *

**So how's the ending? Pretty, shocking huh? Well, I'm doing what I'm doing, continuing the story for all of your viewer who view this story. I hope you review it, favorite it or follow me. That's the support I want, cause it'll make me want to make the story faster. **

**Oh, and if you want to see Izayoi's sport car, the link is on my profile. Check it, if you could and imagine it. So, I gotta go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Land of Fairies

**Hello boys and girls! It's ArtLotus again, with another update on the new chapter. It was complicated at first, but I still got it to finish. For the record, Thank You, for the first review which was given by. I appreciated it a lot, and so I gave you all the new chapter of Alfheim Online: The Shinigami. Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Land Of Fairies

"Where is it...?" Izayoi asked walking across an alleyway, that had a lot of people crossing by. He wanted to meet Egil, concerning the email he sent. After a few minutes, he finally came across a cafe,

**Dicey Cafe**

"Hey, you're here early." Egil said greeting Izayoi who entered his cafe, after several minutes of walking in the alleyway.

"Does anyone ever come here besides me? Looks like there isn't by the amount of customers you had here." Izayoi joked looking around, to find that there was not a single customer in the cafe.

"Shut up. It's busy at night." Egil stated a bit annoyed, as Izayoi sat down on one of the bar chairs. "So what was that picture you sent?" Izayoi asked as Egil rummage through stuff down at the bar desk. "It's a bit of a long story. Ever hear of this?" Egil said as he slides down something by the bar at Izayoi.

Izayoi caught it with a hand, "A game?" Izayoi questioned looking down at the vidoe game. "It's an MMO for the Amusphere, a successor to the NerveGear." Egil informed as Izayoi inspected the video game at hand. "Then another virtual MMO like SAO?" He asked as he read the title of the game. "ALF Heim Online?" Izayoi pronounced. "It's pronounced ALFheim, supposedly. It means 'Land of the Fairies'." Egil stated.

"Fairies?" Izayoi said raising an eyebrow, on the word.

"Land of the Fairies? Mostly social, then?" Izayoi asked. "No, supposedly not. There's a heavy emphasis on player skill. PKing is encouraged." Egil said as Izayoi turns to him.

"Player Killing, eh?" Izayoi stated with a smirk. "I think I like the game already. Its better than killing giant bosses." Izayoi exclaimed with a shrug of his shoulders, as Egil nodded at him, agreeing with him on that point. Knowing that it was easier than fighting giant monsters that were six feet larger than you, and would kill you in a single hit.

"Player skill?" Izayoi asked.

"No actual levels, as such. Using skills improves them. Combat depends on the player's athletic ability. And if it's athletic, then you got a lot of them, Izayoi." Egil joked as Izayoi chuckles.

"If it depends on that, but I doubt they only depend on that alone." Izayoi said knowledgeable, as Egil nodded, agreeing with him. "It's hardcore I tell you." Izayoi said looking at the game.

"Like an SAO with magic, but no Sword Skills. It's really popular. I've heard it's because you can fly." Egil informed him, as Izayoi raised an eyebrow on this.

"Fly?" He asked. "You're a fairy, so you have wings. It has something called a 'flight engine,' and once you're used to it, you can fly." Egil said.

"How do you control it?" Izayoi asked.

"I don't know. But I hear it's pretty hard." Egil stated. "Maybe there's a limit to what you can fly. You can't always fly all the time, right? And if it certainly would be hard to control wings when humans don't have any. Maybe you use the muscles on your back?" Izayoi wondered as he was as enthusiastic to try to control the wings but realized that he was getting off topic with Egil coughed, trying to regain Izayoi of his composure.

"What? So what does this popular game have to do with Asuna?" Izayoi asked to the main part of his visit, as Egil laid down several pictures on the bar.

"What do you think?" Egil asked. "It's definitely her. " He said without any doubt.

"I'd thought you'd say that." Egil said. "Tell me, where is this?" Izayoi asked. "Inside the game, ALfheim Online." He said as he flip the game back.

"At what's called the World Tree." He said as then points his finger to the location. "A legendary castle sits atop this tree. Players are divided into nine races, all of them racing to reach the castle first." Egil said.

"Can't they just fly there?" Izayoi asked. "Supposedly, there's a limit to how long you can fly, so you can't do it forever." Egil stated as a thoughtful look appear upon Izayoi.

"I thought so." He said as he focused to what Egil have yet to say.

"And so, five players lined up, bigger ones on the bottom, and flew up like a rocket ." Egil said with a smile. "Now I get it... It's dumb, but pretty smart." Izayoi said with a smirk.

"And they didn't even make it to the tree's lowest branch, but they did take a few pictures. And something strange was in one of them." Egil said as Izayoi looked down on a picture of a birdcage. "A birdcage?" Izayoi said. "And when they zoomed in on the cage as best as they could, they found this." Egil pointed to Asuna who was on the picture. "But why would Asuna be there?" Izayoi as he flips the game, and something surprised him. "RCT progress?" Izayoi said as he recalled Sugou words.

_ "You could even say that I'm the one who's keeping Asuna alive..."_ Sugou said as Izayoi grits his teeth mentally.

"Egil, can I take this?" Izayoi asked. "I don't mind, but are you going there?" Egil asked him. Izayoi let out a smirk, "I need to see for myself. A game where you can die is too easy. And saved the damsel in distress from the giant tree." He said as he finished off his coffee that he ordered earlier.

"I'll have to buy the hardware, though." Izayoi said with a sigh. "It works with the NerveGear, as well. The Amusphere is just a NerveGear with better security." Egil informed him, as Izayoi packed up the game into his bag, as he stood up. "Glad to hear it. And I don't have to waste money much." Izayoi said with a smile.

"Go save Asuna. Otherwise, our fight can't really end." Egil said as he extend his fist. "Yeah, we can all meet here someday." Izayoi said with a grin as he fist bumped Egil.

* * *

Outside on the porch, Suguha sat there, just lying on the wooden surface, as she recalled yesterday's events. She then got up, as her face was red, blushing furiously. "I'm so stupid!" Suguha said as she grab a cupcake from the pantry.

"I'm back." Izayoi said at the time when Suguha ate the cupcake. "Izayoi!" She said surprised as she then choke up on the cupcake.

Izayoi shook his head, as he then help her. Suguha was reaching for her juice, but her hand accidentally pushed it further away from her.

"Here." Izayoi said giving her the juice, as Suguha instantly drink it, finishing it up. Suguha release a relieved breath, "I thought I was going to die." Suguha said.

"Don't worry, if you passed out. I have to use CPR to save you." Izayoi said with a smile, as Suguha looked at him shocked, and blushed about his way of saving her.

"Sugu, about last night..." Izayoi said as he brought up the topic, as Suguha turns to him, with a blush on her cheeks. "Y-Yeah?" She said as Izayoi turns to look at her with a smile.

"Thank you. Thanks to you, I felt better. I won't give up. I'm going to get Asuna back." Izayoi said determine as Suguha wore a frown for a moment, but she hastily covered it up.

"Yeah. Good luck. I want to meet her, too." Suguha stated as Izayoi stood up. "I'm sure you'll like her. I'll see you later." Izayoi said as he pecked Suguha's forehead, as she blushed from Izayoi's constant kissing on her forehead lately. Izayoi then went inside but before he went, he stopped in his track.

"Where is Kazuto?" Izayoi asked as his head glanced back at Suguha. "Onii-chan? He said he was going to the store to get some grocery." Suguha answered as Izayoi smiled, remembering why Kazuto wasn't here. "I forgot that I told him to get some grocery shopping done." Izayoi said as Suguha nods, now completely knowing why her brother left early.

"Oh, and Suguha nice track suit, It fits you perfectly." Izayoi said with a wink, as he then went inside, while Suguha sat there with a blush, and a hand bringing her jacket, to cover her chest. "Baka, Izayoi..." Suguha mutters still blushing.

* * *

He stare at his NerveGear, recalling the memories that brought it. But then he recalled Sugou words to him, about the marriage between him and Asuna.

_"The ceremony will be held in this hospital room, in one week, on January 26th. I'll invite you."_ Sugou said as Izayoi grips his NerveGear tightly.

"Please help me one more time." He said as he put the game in, and plug the NerveGear so that it was functional. He then gently put it on, as he laid on his bed.

He stare up at the NerveGear, as he then closed his eyes, and smirk instantly made its way to his face. "Link Start!"

'**Head link, check'**

'**Body link, check'**

'**Hands link, check'**

'**Legs link, check'**

'**Checking complete.'**

'**Language: Japanese'**

**Welcome to Alfheim Online!**

"Welcome to ALfheim Online." A voice of the system said as Izayoi entered a room with a lot of screens hanging around the room. Then, a keyboard appear in front of Izayoi.

"First enter your gender and character name." The voice ordered as Izayoi typed in his name, a knowing that Nobuyuki is aware of his SAO avatar's name. He doesn't want to use different name than his own, if he does then what's the use? He wants people to know him, to know his name, as he strikes fear into people's heart, especially Sugou.

"He's going to get it." Izayoi smirked, as suddenly races of fairies appear in front of him.

"Now select a race. Please select one of the nine races." The voice says as Izayoi strolled through the races, but can't seem to find the one he like. Then all of a sudden, a light appear in front of him.

"Shinigami..." The light says as Izayoi suddenly recalled about the voice that spoke in his head, when he was in SAO. "Shinigami...?" He whisper as he then carefully held out his hand to it, and slowly touched it, as the light slowly went through his chest. Izayoi then felt the power again for a moment, but it then disappears.

"A spriggan, correct? Your character's appearance will be decided at random. Is that all right?" The voice suddenly says, as Izayoi raised an eyebrow, knowing that he didn't choose Spriggan. "Is it mistaking it somehow?" Izayoi asked himself, as he then shrugged.

"Oh, well. I have to blend in somehow." He said as he then pressed the confirmation button, indicating that he agreed to his selection of becoming a Spriggan.

"You will now be transferred to the home town within Spriggan territory. Good luck." The voice says as Izayoi disappeared, as light covered him.

Izayoi then begins to transform, his clothes changed. He was now consist of a black jacket that reached down his knees. He also wore black pants, fingerless gloves, black combat boots. Along the sleeves of the jacket, were a white thin lines that stopped to the Dolar wrist. He then wore a black tattered scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

"Is this the usual way to travel?" He said as he sees that he was falling directly down to his Spriggan race territory. But all of a sudden, everything stopped as Izayoi noticed that he stopped falling through the sky and instead he was stuck in the air. "Is this a glitch?" He asked as a giant hole begin to appear as Izayoi fall into the pitch black darkness.

"What's going on?"

* * *

**ALfheim, Ancient Forest, Neutral Territory January 20, 2025**

Izayoi then crash lands into a forest, with his back against the ground.

"At least they have a nice view of the moon down here." Izayoi exclaimed seeing the moon shined down on him. By the ground he landed, he guessed he landed into a forest.

"Well, I'm back... After everything that happened." He said with a smile as he back flip to land on his two feet. "Where am I? And why did I land into a forest?" He questioned himself as he dragged his right hand to open his menu, but he realized that he couldn't. Then he tried his left hand, as finally his menu open up. He checked the menus settings.

"There it is!" He said as he was relieved to find the "Log Out" option. He then tap the Log Out button.

"You cannot instantly log out in the field. Is that all right?"

"Well, now I know that I can't log out of here. Now where's the status window?" Izayoi said dismissing the settings, as he then look at his window status.

"What is this? Is it a bug?" Izayoi wondered as he look down through his skills.

**One-Handed Sword 1000**

**?**

**Thrown Weapon 1000**

**Weapon Defense 1000**

**Combat Reagen 1000**

**Search 1000**

**Pursuit 1000**

**Hide 1000**

**Night Vision 1000**

**Carry Weight Bonus 1000**

**Run 1000**

"They're just like my SAO parameters... What's going on? Is this inside SAO?" Izayoi said scratching his head, finding out that he had abnormally high skill values, but quickly realizes that they were all his skill values from SAO that were somehow transferred into ALfheim, aside from his Dual Blades skill which had illegible text.

Izayoi then looked at his items, which also had illegible text, "Wait. Please be here..." Izayoi said as he remembered something and tried to locate a specific item as he scrolled down the item list. He found the item called MHCP001 and clicked on it, as a tiny light came out of the menu. The small light floated down on his hand, materializing Yui's Heart. As the crystal appeared, Izayoi taps the item, and a blinding light is gleaming from the crystal. A figure begins to form in the light, as Izayoi look up towards the forming person, and his eyes widen as the figure was Yui.

Yui opened her eyes, Izayoi smiled. "It's me, Yui. Do you remember me?" Izayoi asked holding out his arms at her, as Yui's eyes widen, and tears were registered from her eyes, as she immediately recognized her 'papa'.

"I got to see you again, Papa!" She said tearfully. "Yui..." Izayoi said with a smile.

* * *

"Mama!" Yui proceeded to hug Asuna. "Papa! Mama!" She exclaimed as Asuna lift her up in her arms, and twirled her.

"You must be hungry! Let's eat!" Asuna said as she hug her daughter.

"Yeah!" Yui said as she hugged back her mom.

* * *

It's good..." Yui said smiling, showing her white teeth.

"That's my baby girl. She 's got guts. But I think you wouldn't take anymore spicy sandwiches. I know you couldn't take it, right? It's alright. It happens to all of us when we had our first spicy food. Except me." Izayoi said leaning against the sofa, as he relaxed on the soft fabric of the sofa.

"Don't tease her." Asuna said scholding him, as Izayoi proceeded to raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I did tell her to not eat spicy food, so you should at least be a little grateful for that. Any one would want their daughters to eat their first spicy food, showing how tough a girl can be.

"Well, um... thank you for that. But don't ever do that again. And don't suggest a full course of extra-spicy tonight." She said as Izayoi raised his hands in surrender.

"Whatever makes you think that?" Izayoi said facing the other way, instead of looking at Asuna's suspicious face.

Izayoi then turns to Yui, as he smile. "You heard her." He said as Yui looks to her daddy. "You heard her?" She repeated with a smile, as the both of them laughed, as they wouldn't get a full course extra-spicy tonight. Asuna watched between the daughter and father with a smile.

* * *

"Mama... Papa..." Yui whispered as Izayoi and Asuna looked at her with a smile.

* * *

"Papa!" Yui said as she then floated down to Izayoi, as she hug him, to which he hugged back.

"Papa! Papa..." She said.

"Miracles really do happen." Izayoi said as a image of him, Asuna and Yui holding hands like a family came into his mind.

"So what's going on here?" Izayoi asked as Yui look up at him. "We aren't inside SAO. It's another game, called ALfheim Online." Izayoi explained with Yui straddling on his lap. "Hold on a second." Yui said as she held her hands between her head. "This world is a copy of the Sword Art Online servers." Yui said

"A copy?"

Yes. The engine, programming, and graphics format are identical. But the version of the Cardinal system is a little outdated." Yui exclaims.

"RCT took over operations after Argus, the company that originally made SAO. In other words, RCT took Argus's programs and is using them. But why is my personal data here?" Izayoi asked his daughter.

"Let me have a look at your data, Papa." She stated as she closed her eyes. "This is definitely your character data from SAO. The save data format is nearly identical, so any skill common to both games had their levels overwritten." Yui explained to him.

"Come to think of it, my dual-wielding was gone." Izayoi recalled. "Your items appear to be lost, as well. You should delete them before the error detection program finds them." Yui said.

"I see." Izayoi said as he open the menu, and pressed his item storage.

Do you want to delete all items?

Izayoi sighs as he regrets about deleting the items due to the hard work involved in getting them. He looks unsure to do it, but he sighs as he he managed to press the confirmation button. He then turns to Yui, "Now, what about my skill levels?" He asked.

"Your skills shouldn't be a problem unless a human game master sees them." Yui said as Izayoi nodded.

"Okay. I'm not a beater anymore. I'm just a cheater." He said with a sigh, as he again turns to Yui. "How is the system treating you, Yui?" Izayoi asked. "Let's see... I'm classified as a player-support artificial personality program, a Navigation Pixie." Yui said as light covered her, while Izayoi shield himself from the light.

"This is my form as a Pixie." Yui said showing off her Pixie form. Izayoi looked down at her daughter, who shrieked herself to be a Pixie. He extend his finger to touch her, while Yui tried to get his finger off of her.

"That tickles." Yui said as Izayoi began poking her. "Then do you still have admin privileges like before?" Izayoi said as his finger was stop by Yui hands stopping it.

"No. All I can do is access the reference and wide-area map databases." Yui explained.

"I see." Izayoi said with a nod, understanding that she can do little much, but at least she can access maps. "Actually it seems Asuna... Your Mama is here." Izayoi said to Yui.

"Mama? What do you mean?" Yui said as sat on top of his shoulder.

"Even after SAO was cleared, Asuna never woke up in reality. I heard about someone who saw her in ALfheim." Izayoi said. "So that's what happened..." Yui stated.

"I have a good idea of where to look. It's called the World Tree. I think that's where she is." Izayoi exclaimed as he look the enormous tree from the distance.

"Mama is over there?" Yui asked, looking up at the enormous tree.

"Actually, why did I log in at this empty forest? I was supposed to be warped to the home town..." Izayoi said sighing, as he scratched his head.

"I don't know. Maybe your location data got corrupted? Or something got confused?" Yui suggested as Izayoi sighs, as a smile made its way to his face.

"I wish it'd dropped me near the World Tree." Izayoi simply said wishing it would that easy, as he stood up. Then wings began to appear on his back. "These are the wings, huh? How do I fly?" Izayoi asked Yui. ""There's an assist controller. Raise your left hand as if you're grabbing something." Yui explained as an controller appear beside Izayoi, as he grabbed it.

"Pull towards yourself to elevate. Push to descend. Left or right to turn." Yui instructed.

Izayoi then let go of the controller, as it disappear.

"Let's try this without the manual control." Izayoi said with a smirk as he closed his eyes and breath a deep breath. He then open his eyes as he jumped and immediately he floated in the air. "Now this is fun!" Izayoi stated with a grin as he felt the air blowing against him in soft breeze.

"You did it, Papa!" Yui exclaimed as Izayoi smiled. "Yeah." He said as he then land on the ground, his wings disappeared instantly.

Izayoi then felt the urge to open his menu for some reason, he doesn't know. Its like something was calling to him. With no other choice, he followed his urge and open his menu, and what he find, made him stare at in curiosity.

Inside his item storage, he found a weapon laying there, all alone within the empty spaces.

**Heaven Chain Slaying Moon**

He pronounced the name of the weapon, as he then pressed it, equipping it. Suddenly the so called weapon appear in his right hand. The weapon which was a daito, as he knew the shape of the sword very well, from his experience of swords. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form of a manji, that means Full Release. The daito was all black, to the hilt till the tip of the daito. Also, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. He inspected the daito, as he practiced a few swings with it.

"Shinigami..." A voice rang out inside Izayoi's head, as he stare down at the daito.

"Wield it..." The said as a smirk was edged to Izayoi's face. He grip the swords hilt tightly, as he practiced a few swings with it again, trying to get used to using the weapon, as he guessed that he'll be using this daito for now on.

"So, where to go now?" Izayoi said as the daito disappear just as Izayoi wished it to, with little to no concentration to do so. "Papa, how do you get that sword?" Yui asked as Izayoi turns to her, as he then brush her hair. "One of Papa's friends gave it to me." Izayoi stated to Yui.

Izayoi then look up towards the sky, as his black wings appear on his back. He then jumped, as he was then flying. "You can fly as long as your wings are shining." Yui explained flying beside him. "After a certain amount of time, you need to let them rest." Yui said as Izayoi nodded, accepting the advice.

"I see... I think I got it. For now, where's the closest town?" Izayoi asked floating above a giant tree bark, that was above a river. "There's a town in Sylph territory called Sylvein to the west. That's the closest one..." Yui then looked towards her left.

"What's wrong, Yui?" Izayoi asked.

"There are players nearby." Yui alerted him, as a grin made its way to Izayoi's face.

"Now this is more like it." He said grinning under his scarf.

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby from Izayoi location, a Sylph was flying in the sky.

"Lea... Leafa-chan, wait!" A sylph said following behind Leafa, who was the sylph in front of him.

Leafa look back at her friend, "You can do it, Recon! If we can escape to Sylph territory..." Leafa stopped talking, as she sensed something coming towards them. "Recon, dodge!" She shouted as Recon look back, dodging fire balls from hitting him, while Leafa dodged them too as she look down towards a group of heavy-armored fairies.

"Back off already!" She shouted at them, but they still kept on coming towards them. "Fine..." Leafa said as she grabbed a hold of her sword's hilt, as she then unsheathed her sword. "Prepare for battle!" She announced, as Recon appear behind her.

"We can't... I'm sure Sigurd and the others are already..." Recon said as Leafa flew forward. "I'll draw as much of their attention as I can, so try and knock one down." Leafa said as she pointed her sword at the approaching fairies, which was called the Salamanders.

"I'll do my best." Recon said.

"You should do something useful once in a while, okay?" Leafa stated with a smile, as she charges the group of Salamanders.

One of the Salamanders, that was in the front of the group, thrust his lance at Leafa, who dodged it to the side, as she attack at the back of the Salamander, as he fell down after he was hit.

Leafa then turns to the rest of the remaining members, as she went to attack them, but they just backed away, as Leafa turn around and immediately attack a Salamander, who was the only one who wore light-armor, in the group. He was blown back by Leafa's thrust, as he strike a Salamander player from behind him, which he was bounced back by the said Salamander, giving Leafa the advantage, as she slash at the light-armor Salamander, which killed him instantly.

"Damn it!" The Salamander player said before dissolving into red energy.

Leafa dodged two Salamander player, as Recon's voice alerted her, which she looks up at Recon who was fighting a Salamander player, as he kills him with a slash to the chest.

_"We can win this!" _Leafa thought as a fireball came barreling towards her, which she dodged easily, but the fireball kept on going, as it strike an off-guard Recon.

"Idiot! Don't stop!" Leafa yelled as Recon look in front of him, a Salamander player who trust his lance at Recon, killing him.

"Sorry!" Recon said as he dissolved in energy.

"Recon..." Leafa said as she turns around, dodging a fireball in her way. She then dodged multiple fireballs coming at her from below, as two Salamander players charged at her from the sideways with their lance held up high to attack her head on. While Leafa was distracted with the two, she didn't realized as a fire cannon, came towards her, as it hits her, which prompted her to fall down to the ground.

* * *

On the ground, Leafa was outnumbered by 3 Salamanders.

"Sorry, but we're on a mission. Leave your money and items, and we'll let you go." One of the Salamander said to Leafa.

"Why are you being a gentlemen, Kagemune?" The one on the right side of Kagemune said. "It's been ages since we fought a woman. Let's kill her." The other one on the left side of Kagemune stated, raising his lance to kill her.

"Tch..." Leafa then hold her sword with two hands, as she look at them. "I'll take at least one of you with me. Anyone who doesn't fear death penalty can come and get me!" She said strong willed not to give up and was preparing to fight.

"You're a strong-willed girl. Very well." Kagemune said backing away, as the other two beside him, followed him.

As the two factions prepared to attack, they were interrupted when they heard footsteps coming their way. They look towards where the sound of the footsteps were, and they were surprised to say the least.

"Well, what do we have here?" Izayoi said stopping to look at four fairies, that were ready to fight. "Three players ganging up on a girl." Izayoi said as his eyes narrowed. "I hate that kind." He said coldly, as the atmosphere around them began to take a different turns on things.

Leafa looked at the stranger, he was somewhat familiar to her, like she met him before. But she can't guessed who it is, cause he wore a scarf around his neck, and that covers up little of his face, except his hair which was light blond. She was then met with a image of Izayoi in her mind, as she blushed, but she shook her head out of her thought, as she focused on the stranger. But somewhere on the back of her head, she had her doubts, but she can question it later.

"What are you doing? Run!" Leafa shouted at him.

Izayoi looked at her, as he shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to run.

"Don't worry." He said under his scarf, as Leafa stared at him in confusion. And strangely when she directly saw his face, she was even more confused. His eyes were purple, like a certain someone she liked in the real world.

"What are you thinking?" Leafa thought herself, as she shook her head again, and then focused on to the three Salamanders.

Izayoi then turns to look at the three Salamanders. "Like I said, I hate your kind. Attacking a single girl, that's kind of lame and I hate it." Izayoi said coldly.

"What did you say?!" The one on the left said pissed.

"Stay out of this, newbie." The one on the right stated, as he and the other one who was pissed, flew towards him, deciding to attack him.

"Newbie? I haven't heard that one in a long time." Izayoi muffled under his scarf, as a smirk made it's way onto his face.

"Then we'll fight you, too!" One of the Salamander said as he charge at Izayoi, while Leafa closed her eyes, as she didn't want to see it.

Leafa then open her eyes, and she was shocked to see that the stranger, stopped the lance with his hand and pushed the opposing player back, as he collided with the other player behind him.

"Um... Can I kill them?" Izayoi asked as he walked towards the three Salamanders.

"I-I guess so... They plan to kill you." Leafa stated as the Salamander who was on the ground, stood back up. Izayoi held a smile on his face, "All right, then." He simply said as he held out his right hand, as the black daito appear in his hand.

He then walked calmly towards the two Salamander first, as instantly he disappeared from his spot, and reappear behind the two. "He's gone?" The one on the left said as he was then killed, dissolving into energy.

The one on the right was stunned, as he stared in surprise of the stranger.

Leafa look on in surprise too, as she couldn't believe the speed the stranger held. As everyone was astonished by his speed, Izayoi turns around as a smirk could be seen from his black scarf.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Now, that's a badass introduction I tell you! So, give me what you think about the story, is it good, great perhaps? Or your own personal answer about it. Leave a review at the box below, or follow me or favorite my story. Whichever suits you, but the more the reviews, the faster I can update. So, I will see you next time. Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	3. Chapter 3: Captive Queen

**Everyone, I'm back! I hope you have a good day today. Cause I have. I got my first, second and third reviews. It was wonderful. Gave a clap of applause to our first reviewer, Tyrannus Max, second reviewer, Doreiku Dragon and the third, Sunlight Summoner.**

**Thank you for all your supports from the three of you, and to the ones that support me with following me and favoriting me. I thank you also.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Captive Queen

The Salamander on the right was stunned, as he stared in surprise of the stranger.

Leafa look on in surprise too, as she couldn't believe the speed the stranger held. As everyone was astonished by his speed, Izayoi turns around as a smirk could be seen from his black scarf.

"Who's next?" Izayoi said with a smirk, as the right Salamander player, turns to him in surprise. Izayoi took a step forward, as he instantly vanished, and reappears before the shocked Salamander player. Izayoi slashed at his chest, slicing him into half, and killing him instantly, as he then turns to Kagemune.

Izayoi sensing that he wasn't going to attack, pointed his daito at him, making sure that he didn't mean harm. "Well? You want to fight, too?" Izayoi asked staring with a pointed look at him. Kagemune put his hands up a little, "I'll pass. My magic skill will reach 900 soon. I'd rather not incur a death penalty." Kagemune explained as Izayoi snicker at his answer.

"Smart..." He said as he then turns to Leafa.

"What about you, young lady?" Izayoi asked as Leafa put her hand up.

"I'm good, too." She said as she look at Kagemune. "Next time, I'll win." She stated at him.

"I'd prefer not to fight you one-on-one, either." Kagemune said as he flew up and away from them.

"Is this Player Killing? It's better than I thought." Izayoi commented as he look down at his black daito.

* * *

"Hey, what are these flames?" Izayoi asked poking one with his daito.

"Don't touch that! They're Remain Lights. Their minds are still there." Leafa stated as the two flames dissipates.

"So what should I do now? Thank you? Run away? Or fight?" Leafa said raising her sword at the last sentence. Izayoi snickered, as he laugh which confuses Leafa.

Izayoi then stopped laughing as he stood there, and he could see the young lady in all her glory. She has bright green eyes and wears white and green clothes. She also has a white and green collar on her neck. She has long blond hair, tied up with a flower like hairband. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with her hair. Also, her ears are quite long and pointy.

After Izayoi inspected her, he went to answer her question of fighting him.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me, young lady. Not even close." Izayoi said as Leafa narrowed her eyes. "Really? Well, how about we test it now?" She said raising her sword at him.

"You'll..." Izayoi said as he instantly vanished from his spot, as Leafa look around for him.

"Lose." Izayoi said appearing behind Leafa, with his daito at her neck. Leafa glanced behind her, surprised that he appear that fast. She never seen anyone that fast before, never.

"You win." Leafa sighs in defeat lowering sword and sheathing it inside its sheath.

"That's much better." Izayoi said with a smile, vanishing behind Leafa and reappearing on his previous spot. The black daito in his hand disappear, as Izayoi stood there with a thoughtful loo, thinking about the young lady's question.

"Personally, I see myself as the hero who just saved the princess. Crying and running into my arms would be a good start. And reward." Izayoi stated with a thoughtful look.

"Are you stupid?!" Leafa asked as the statement anger her, while Izayoi chuckles, as he held out his hand, waving it in dismissal.

"I'm just kidding. But if you want to, we can do it at another time." Izayoi said as Leafa was starting to get annoyed from his jokes.

"That's right!" A voice startled Leafa. "You can't do that!" The voice said as Leafa tried to search from where the voice was coming from.

"Yui..." Izayoi sighs with a smile, as Yui flew around Izayoi. "The only ones who can hug Papa are Mama and me!" Yui exclaimed stopping beside Izayoi's ear, spreading her arms to defend her father.

"P-Papa?" Leafa said in surprised as she approached Izayoi. "Oh, well this is..." Izayoi exclaimed as he pick Yui by the hand, covering her mouth with his finger.

"Is that a Private Pixie?" Leafa asked.

"Something like that." Izayoi said with a nod.

"Fine, but why is a Spriggan wandering around here?" Leafa asked as she slowly circled around him.

"Well, I got bored and took a stroll here. And well, I got lost." Izayoi simply said as Leafa stopped as she laughed.

"Your territory is way to the east! Is it even possible to be that lost? You're so weird." Leafa said laughing as Izayoi sighs, not wanting to cause any false alarms that he just newly log in the game.

"Anyway, I should thank you. Thanks for saving me. My name is Leafa." Leafa said introducing herself to him.

"Anything for a lovely lady like you. My name is Izayoi." Izayoi said as Leafa's eyes widen.

"I-Izayoi?!" Leafa asked in her mind, as she can't believe that Izayoi was here. "Calm down... Maybe he used the same name... " Leafa calmed herself down, as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her behaviour.

"Leafa, are you okay?" Izayoi asked putting his hand on top of her forehead. "You're not having a fever, that's for sure." Izayoi said while Leafa who stood still, blushed at the close contact. She then pushed away his hand, from her forehead, as Izayoi stare at her in confusion.

"I'm okay." Leafa reassure him, as Izayoi nods, as he then continued on his introduction. "This is Yui." He said as Yui bowed her head, as she sat on Izayoi's hand. She then flew up and sat on Izayoi's shoulder.

"So, I-Izayoi-kun." Leafa stuttered as Izayoi raised an eyebrow on the stutter, while Leafa inside she was having a mental breakdown. "Is it him? Is it Izayoi?" She asked herself, as she couldn't accept the fact that he was here with her and that he just saved her.

Leafa then shook her head out of her thoughts, as she focuses on to Izayoi, finally seeing him completely. He had light blonde hair swept in all direction, and he had purple eyes. All the things that he had, was the same as Izayoi in the real world. Also, he was slightly taller than her, with her eyes standing at the same level as his scarf that covered his mouth.

"What will you do now? If you'd like, I could buy you a drink as thanks. Well?" Leafa offered wanting no more than to get out of this awkward situation.

"That would be nice. But I like the you fall in my arms, better." Izayoi joked as Leafa turn away from him, for a second.

"Keep it together, Leafa! He just using the same name, which he somehow had the same characteristics of a person... I like..." Leafa thought as she then turn towards Izayoi.

"Actually, I was looking for someone who could tell me some things." Izayoi reasoned.

"Like what?" Leafa asked.

"About this world, and especially about that tree." Izayoi said referring to the World Tree.

"That tree? The World Tree?" Leafa said as a smile formed on her lips. "Sure. I've been playing this game a long time. There's a neutral village to the north. It's a bit far, but let's fly there." Leafa said as she went ahead. "Isn't the town called Sylvein closer?" Izayoi asked.

"You really don't know anything, do you? That's Sylph territory." Leafa answered.

"So?" Izayoi said

"That means you can't attack Sylphs in their territory, but they can attack you." Leafa explained as Izayoi scratched his head. "They wouldn't just start attacking all of a sudden. And I have you with me, Leafa-chan." Izayoi exclaimed with a smile, as Leafa blushed a little but kept her composure on things.

"Just call me Leafa. If you insist, it's fine. But I can't guarantee that you'll survive. Then, let's go." Leafa said as green wings materialized on her back.

"You can fly without an ansist controller?" Izayoi asked as Leafa look at him. "Yeah, what about you?" She said as Izayoi intend to lie, just to get a better understanding how to fly.

"I just recently learned how to use this..." He said showing her the assist control. "There's a trick to flying on your own. Turn around, and don't use your controller." Leafa said as Izayoi turns around.

"Okay." Izayoi said.

"Can you tell me where I'm touching you?" Leafa stated as Izayoi nodded, while Leafa inside she was blushing.

"Imagine virtual bones and muscles spreading out from here, then try to move them." She explained to Izayoi.

"Virtual bones and muscles, eh?" Izayoi said as his black wings began to spread widely.

"Like that! Just like that." Leafa said as she released her hand from him.

"Try the same movement again, but stronger." Leafa adviced as Izayoi sighs, not wanting to do it anymore as he already learned by himself. But before he could have say anything, he was suddenly pushed by Leafa as he instantly flew upwards, crashing through some tree branch in the process.

After a while, Leafa started to get worried as she then realized that Izayoi hadn't come down yet, "Oh, crap!" She said as she and Yui look at each other, as the two flew upwards.

"Papa!" Yui called.

"Izayoi-kun, you okay?" Leafa asked as they look around for him. Then they suddenly looked up, as the two saw Izayoi fell down through the sky, as he directly crashes through the ground, making a crater of where he crash landed.

"That was not fun..." Izayoi mumbled in the crater, as he then laid back on the ground, to get some rest from the launch pad, to which he was the and Yui flew towards Izayoi, as the two could see he was getting some rest.

"Izayoi-kun?" Leafa asked as she and Yui look down towards Izayoi.

"Papa? Are you okay?" Yui asked.

"Do you think I'm okay? That was not fun, I tell you. When you give a push like that next time, give me some warning would you?" Izayoi groaned laying down on the ground, as he still need some rest from his sudden burst of speed to the sky.

Leafa and Yui look at each other, as they laughed. "I'm sorry, Papa!" Yui said while laughing.

"That's hilarious at least..." Leafa said laughing at Izayoi, who laid there.

* * *

"This is refreshing and great." Izayoi said as he flew in the sky. "It is, right? You've got good instincts." Leafa said as she and Yui watched Izayoi flew back and forth.

"Now, follow me." Leafa said as she flew the other way, "Okay." Izayoi said following right behind her.

"Go slow at first." Leafa stated.

"We can go faster." Izayoi said with a challenging smirk on his face, but it could only be seen a little as his scarf covers his mouth.

"Oho?" Leafa said as she went faster, propelling her forward.

"Easy." Izayoi said disappearing, as Yui look around for her father, but as she knows that he was going to catch up to Leafa, she flew towards Leafa.

"Is this fast enough? I don't think it's fast enough to say the least. I mean is this the fastest we can go?" Izayoi asked reappearing behind a surprised Leafa.

"Don't blame me for whatever happens." She said as she went even further.

"I can't go on..." Yui said flying beside Izayoi, as she then flew inside Izayoi's jacket pocket that was near his stomach.

"You might be the first other person who can handle this speed." Leafa praised to Izayoi as the two headed for Sylvein.

* * *

**Sylph Territory, Sylvein January 20, 2025**

"We're here." Izayoi stated as he look down at the players walking by their hometown.

"We'll land at the base of the central tower." She said as she then realizes something.

"Izayoi-kun, do you know how to land?" She asked as Izayoi sighs.

"I don't think..." His answer made Leafa close her eyes. "Um... Sorry! It's too late. Good luck!" Leafa said wishing him good luck as she them flew down while Izayoi just kept on going through the tower.

"You got to be kidding me. Well, how about we try something like this?" Izayoi muffled under his scarf, as he maneuvered his body, so that his feet was gonna hit the tower than his face.

* * *

Boom! All of the Slyphs look towards the sound, while the birds around the town flew off.

* * *

Izayoi look down at the ground, as he kept a grip on the ledge from the crater that he created. "Well, I hope there's a soft bed waiting for me below." Izayoi said with a sigh, as he let go of his grip on the ledge, and he propelled down on the ground.

"And... There's not a soft bed below me." Izayoi stated, laying flat against his back on the ground, as Leafa knelt down, as she look down at him.

"That was horrible, Leafa." Izayoi said with a sigh.

"It's okay. I'll heal you." Leafa said as she chanted incantations as green light covered Izayoi.

"Is this magic?" He asked watching the green light heal him, while looking up at his HP, that was recovering from the spell.

"Only Undines can use high-level healing magic. But that's a really important spell, so you should learn it, too." Leafa adviced.

"So different races get different bonuses? What are Spriggans good at?" Izayoi asked as he stood up.

"Treasure hunting and illusion magic, I guess. Neither of those is much use in battle." Leafa said as Izayoi nodded knowledgeably.

"Okay." Izayoi said to Leafa, accepting her information on Spriggan.

"Illusion magic, huh?" Izayoi thought for a second.

* * *

"So this is a Sylph town? It's pretty." Izayoi commented. "Isn't it?" Leafa stated appreciating the comment.

"Leafa-chan!" A voice called out to them, as the two turned around.

"You're okay!" Recon shouted waving his hand at her, as he then stopped in front of her and Izayoi.

"Oh, Recon." Leafa said welcoming him.

"You're great, Leafa-chan." Refon said as he finally notices Izayoi.

"A Spriggan?!" He said surprised as he grabbed a hold of his dagger that was in its sheath.

"It's okay. He saved me." Leafa said as Refon looked on in confusion.

"This is Recon, my friend." Leafa stated as Izayoi extended a hand to Recon.

"Hi, I'm Izayoi." Izayoi said as Recon sheepishly came towards him and shake his hand with Izayoi.

"Nice to meet you." Recon exclaimed as his eyes widen, "No... No, no, no!" Recon stated jumping back from Izayoi, as he grip his dagger.

"Are you sure about this? He isn't a spy or anything, is he?" Recon asked Leafa, as to which she replied with a smile. "It's fine. He's a little too dim to be a spy." Leafa said as Izayoi turns to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that a little too mean towards the one that saved you?" Izayoi stated as Leafa smiled at him.

"Sigurd and the rest saved you a seat at the usual tavern." Recon announced.

"Oh, okay." She said as she thought about the offer for a second. "I'll pass today." Leafa said clapping her hands together, indicating that she was sorry that she couldn't accept the invitation.

"Eh? You aren't coming?" Recon said in mild surprised.

"No, I promised Izayoi-kun a drink for saving me." Leafa reasoned, as she grab a hold oh Izayoi's hand and began to drag him. "See you later!" She said as the moved on to grab a drink.

"Is this okay?" Izayoi asked as he glanced back at Recon.

"Leafa-chan..." Recon called out, as he was left alone.

* * *

At a Tavern

A waiter handed Izayoi and Leafa their drinks, as she then left.

"Was that you boyfriend?" Izayoi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your lover?" Yui added, holding a piece of bread in her hands.

"N-No! He's just a party member." Leafa said shaking her head.

"You seemed pretty close, though." Izayoi stated.

"I know in real life. He's in my grade at school. But that's all!" Leafa explained as Izayoi smiled. "Don't worry. I'm just joking. I know your friend from the start." Izayoi said as Leafa raised an eyebrow at him.

"When those Salamander chased you, I've seen you and Recon fought." Izayoi explained. "Then why don't you help us? You could've simply killed them all with your speed." Leafa reasoned as Izayoi shook his head. "It's not that simple after I just learned how to fly. But I can help you nonetheless earlier. I thought I could simply watch from the sidelines, and let you handle it." Izayoi stated as he lean back in his sit.

"But after you were hit and fell down. Well, I have to take things in my own way. And then I met you and now we're here, getting a drink for me. Which I could think of is a small price than saving your life." Izayoi commented.

"Why is that?" Leafa asked.

"Well, I think the run and crying into my arms offer, it's much better then getting a drink. And I would enjoyed it every second of it." Izayoi teased with a playful smirk, while Leafa blushed, but tried to hide it, as she coughed a couple times to get rid of the blush, that was starting to spread across her face.

"Anyway. Thanks for saving me!" Leafa said as she and Izayoi brought their cups together.

* * *

"They were pretty aggresive. Are group PKs like that common?" Izayoi questioned drinking his cup and then setting it done on the table.

"Salamander and Sylphs don't get along, to begin with. But an organized PK like that is pretty new. I'm sure they'll start trying to clear the World Tree soon." Leafa said which intrigued Izayoi.

"About that, I'd like you to tell me about the World Tree." Izayoi said.

"You said something about that. But why?" Leafa asked.

"I want to get up there." Izayoi stated as Leafa look down at the ground.

"I think that's true for all the players. That's ALO's grand quest." Leafa said as Izayoi stare at her with a curious look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know how you're limited in how high you can go? And no race can fly continuously for more than ten minutes. But the first race to reach the Floating City atop the World Tree, and hold an audience with the Fairy King Oberon, will be reborn as an advanced class known as Alfs. And they'll be able to fly as much as they like." Leafa explained as Izayoi nods.

"I see. That does sound nice." Izayoi said agreeing with her, as he ate a chocolate cake from the pantry.

"How do you get to the top of the World Tree?" Izayoi asked.

"The base is a big dome. You can reach the Floating City from there. But the NPC guardians that defend the dome are really powerful." Leafa said to which Izayoi was a bit surprised by that.

"They're that strong?" He questioned.

"The game's been around for a full year. Would you believe no one's beaten the quest yet?" Leafa reasoned as Izayoi look down.

"Everyone must be missing a key quest. Or it's set so that one race can't get there by themselves." Izayoi explained as Leafa wore a smile on her face, when he explain it.

"You have good instincts. Everyone's searching for a missed quest as hard as they can right now. But if it's the latter, no one will ever clear it." Leafa exclaimed.

"No one?" Izayoi questioned.

"Because it makes no sense! Why would you help another race with a quest if only one can clear it?" Leafa stated as Izayoi narrowed his eyes at the statement.

"Then, does that mean it's impossible to reach the top of the World Tree?" Izayoi asked with a sad tone in his voice.

"I think so. But you can't just give it up. Not once you see how fun it is to fly. Even if it take years, someday..." Leafa said as Izayoi clench his fist tightly.

"That's too long..." Izayoi said as his hair shadowed his face. Yui flew towards her father's shoulder as he put her hands on his cheeks, calming him.

"Papa?" Yui asked as Izayoi closed his eyes and breath a deep breath, trying to calm down. He then look up at Leafa, "I'm sorry. But I need to reach the top of the World Tree." Izayoi mutters.

"Why is it so important?" Leafa asked as she grabbed her cup.

"I'm looking for someone..." Izayoi said.

"What do you mean?" Leafa questioned which a frown appear on Izayoi's face. "It's not easy to explain." Izayoi said as he look down, his eyes took a sad color to it, as Leafa gasped a little as she look down too.

"Thank you, Leafa. That information helped a lot." Izayoi said as he then stood up and prepare to leave, but Leafa stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait. Are you going to the World Tree?" Leafa asked sadly.

"Yes, I need to see for myself. Whatever it takes." Izayoi said as he prepared to leave a again, but not before Leafa speak up. "'It's crazy..." She said as Izayoi let go of her hand, and then continued to leave.

"It's far, far away, and there are a lot of strong monsters. Sure, you're strong, but..." She exclaimed, trying to stopped Izayoi from leaving, but it seemed it was useless.

"I fought monsters worse than this..." Izayoi mutters as he began to exit the tavern.

"Then, I'll take you there!" Leafa said stopping him, as Izayoi turns to her.

"But I couldn't ask that of someone I just met." Izayoi stated looking at her, as Leafa walked closer to him.

"Do you know how to get there? What about the guardians?" She said as every time she speak, she gets closer to Izayoi.

"Well, I'll think of something." Izayoi said as Leafa stood in front of him.

"It's fine. I've already made up my mind!" Leafa said turning her face away from him, as a smile spread on Izayoi's face.

"Now isn't that easy to follow?" Izayoi asked looking at her, with a playful smirk.

"Um..." Leafa said as a blush adorned her cheeks. "Can you log in tomorrow?" She asked glancing at him, as Izayoi smiled.

"Yeah." He stated with a nod.

"Then be here at 3:00 PM. I have to log off." Leafa said as she open her menu. "You can use the rooms upstairs to log out. See you tomorrow." She said as she tapped the Log Out button, but before she does, Izayoi stopped her, by grabbing Leafa's hand that was about to tap the Log Out button.

"Wait." Izayoi stated as Leafa turns to him. Then, her eyes widen as she was suddenly being hugged by Izayoi. "Thank you." He whispered as he let go of the hug, to which Leafa could stare in shock.

Izayoi smiled at her, as he grasp her cheek. "Wh-What are you doing?" Leafa asked as her eyes wandered around here. "T-There's people in here!" Leafa said in a panicked voice, trying to reason with him, but failed to do so.

"Don't worry, this is just a thank you gift." Izayoi whispered as he leaned towards Leafa, and then peck her forehead. There was a soft and warm situation around the two of them, while Izayoi pecked her forehead.

Leafa's eyes widen, as she recalled how Izayoi peck her forehead in the real world.

Izayoi back away from Leafa, releasing his hand from her cheek, as he again smiled at her. But this time, he lowered his scarf, so that she could see finally see his smile, from his scarf.

"Thank you, Leafa." He said with his charming smile.

"Izayoi?!" Leafa shouted mentally, as she instinctively raised her hand to cover her mouth from gasping.

"What's wrong, Leafa?" Izayoi asked raising an eyebrow, after seeing Leafa strange reaction. Leafa stammer on what to say, she can't believe that Izayoi was here! She was thinking on what to say but she was tongue tied to say what it was.

"Huh? O-Oh... It-It's nothing! It's just your face is familiar to someone, my friend likes." Leafa simply said, as she couldn't think of anything to say, but she hoped that Izayoi believe it.

"Oh? Well, if she wants to see me. Then, I don't mind." Izayoi replied with a smile, as Leafa stared at him, calming down for a bit, seeing that Izayoi believed her. After a while, she turns to her menu, and then to Izayoi.

"Bye. See you, Leafa." Izayoi stated with a wave of his hand, as Leafa smiled and then tap the Log Out button.

* * *

In the Real World

Suguha wakes up, blinking her eyes several times, adjusting her view, seeing as she looked upon a poster on the ceiling. She then took off her Amusphere, as she recalled her encounter with Izayoi. Then, her face went red as she trashed around on her bed, and she turns on her side, hugging her long sized pillow in the process.

"Izayoi..." She whispered as she recalled her statement to Izayoi, and the peck on her forehead.

"My friend likes..." She mutters the last sentence, as she hugged her pillow tightly.

Suguha then touched her forehead, of where Izayoi pecked it. Instantly, her face went red again. She turns to look at her door, wanting to sneak inside Izayoi's room, to see if it was true, that he was playing the game, but she decided against it. She will ask Izayoi later, when the time is right.

"Izayoi-kun..."

* * *

In a rented room, Yui flew towards Izayoi, who was laying on a bed, as she flip, turning back to her original form.

Izayoi turns to his side, to look at her. He was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, as his hands were behind his head.

"This is goodbye until tomorrow. Right, Papa?" Yui asked as Izayoi wore a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon, to see you again." Izayoi said to her.

"Um... Papa, can I sleep next to you until you log out?" Yui said nervously as one of her hand were scratching the other one, behind her back.

"Yeah, sure. Anything for my little princess." Izayoi said with a smile, as he already could tell she was nervous when she ask him.

Yui brighten when she heard his answer, as she climbed up onto the bed beside Izayoi.

"Let's save Asuna, and buy a house somewhere again, okay?" Izayoi said looking at Yui.

"It sounds like a dream, living with Papa and Mama again." Yui stated as one of Izayoi's hand grabbed her shoulder.

"It isn't a dream. I'll make it real soon." Izayoi exclaimed as Yui smiled and nodded.

"Let's go to sleep, shall we?" Izayoi asked as he turn to his side, his back against the soft bed.

"Goodnight, Yui." Izayoi said as he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Yui smiled watching him, "Goodnight, Papa."

* * *

At the top of the World Tree...

A saddened Asuna was sitting all alone, inside a giant golden birdcage. Two birds were pecking around a table, and Asuna extend her hand to reach one, but they flew away from her, which saddens her more.

"I love that look of yours more than anything, Titania." A voice that Asuna knew, as she looks up.

"The one where you seem about to cry. I want to freeze it and hang it on a wall." The Fairy King Oberon said with a sinister smirk.

"Then, go ahead." Asuna said calmly, sitting on a chair.

The locked gate on the birdcage opens as Oberon enters and walked towards Asuna.

"You can do whatever you like, right? You're a system admin." She said.

"You're so cold. Have I ever touched you when you didn't want me to, Titania?" Oberon asked with a smirk.

"Stop calling me that weird name. My name is Asuna, Sugou-san." Asuna said with a pointed look.

"You're ruining the fun... In this world, I am the Fairy King Oberon. The ruler of ALfheim, whom all players regard with awe. And you are my bride, the Queen Titania. Isn't that enough? When will you open your heart to me as my bride?" Oberon, who was Sugou stated, looking down at her.

"It's hopeless. The only things I have to give you are disgust and hatred. That's all." Asuna simply said, not wanting to look at Sugou, as she just stare down at the table in front of her.

"You're very strong willed. But you know... Lately, I've been thinking it might be nice to take you by force." Sugou said as he inappropriately touched her face, and then he went down to her top, which had a red ribbon.

He then tried to take the top off, "Stop it..." Asuna mutters under her breath, as suddenly Sugou was blasted away from a shocked and glowing Asuna.

**Harm Intention Detected**

"W-What is that?" Sugou asked as he saw that his clothes were slightly burned, and his sleeve were burned right off its fabric. Sugou then look at Asuna who was glowing in a yellow light.

"I'll always protect you, Asuna..." A voice in Asuna's head, suddenly reminded her of when she felt a strange kind of energy engulfed her, when she hugged Izayoi, before he slowly turns to light.

"Izayoi-kun... Thank you." She whisper under her breath, with a small smile.

"H-How can this be? I can't seem to destroy or detect where it is coming from." Sugou said after checking his menu, about the strange energy coming from Asuna. He wanted to delete it after confirming that it's real. But all he got was unknown, and an unknown user.

"Looks like, you can't touch me anymore." Asuna said while inside she wore a smirk.

"No! This can't be! How can a measly, weak shield appear and doesn't have code access to it. Who is behind this?" Sugou said with hatred laced on his tongue.

"Nevermind, I will find out about that system on you later. Titania. But it won't be too long before you start to want me." Sugou said with a evil smile.

"Are you insane?" Asuna asked as the light around her disappeared.

"You won't be talking like that for long. There are tens of thousands of players enjoying this game right now. But they don't understand the true value of the full-dive system." Sugou said as Asuna look warily at him. "By expanding the brain's control regions, it's possible it could control thought, emotion, even memory." He explained as Asuna gasp.

"No... They wouldn't allow that!" Asuna stated.

"Who wouldn't? Many nations are already researching it. But human experiments aren't easy things to perform. But one day, I was watching the news and I discovered ten thousand perfect test subjects!" He shouted spreading open his arms, to show his superioness, while Asuna just look at him shocked.

"Kayaba-senpai was a genius, but a fool. To prepare such a splendid vessel, and be satisfied using it for nothing more than making a game. It wasn't hard at all to adjust the routers to grab a few players when they logged out. And as a result,I got three hundred test subjects of my own! In just two months, my research has taken great strides. The technology to implant new objects into human memories, using them to induce emotion is almost complete." Sugou explained to Asuna.

"You're lying." Asuna said griping her white skirt tightly. "My father would never allow that!" She said glaring at him.

"The research is being performed in secret by a very small team and myself. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to sell it." Sugou stated.

"Sell it?" Asuna asked with narrows eyes.

"A certain American corporation is eagerly awaiting its completion. I'm going to sell it at a high price. And RCT, too, someday." Sugou said to her

"I won't let that happen. Once I return to the real world, the first thing I'll do is alert the police." Asuna exclaimed with narrowed eyes.

"You're in the same position as the other subjects. If I wanted, I could alter your memories, too." Sugou stated with a sinister smile, while Asuna just stared at him in shock.

Suddenly, the yellow light appear, as it glowed around Asuna, as Sugou look at her again.

**"Alter Memories Disabled"** A screen says appearing in front of Asuna, while Sugou read it with wide eyes.

"What is this? This possibly can't be!" Sugou said opening his menu, checking about the screen displayed in front of him.

Then, a message appear beside him, as Sugou look at it, "I'm on my way. Wait for orders." He said to the message.

Sugou then look at message displayed in front of Asuna, as it then disappears.

Sugou turns to Asuna with glaring eyes, "I'll deal with that later." He said to her.

"If that message wasn't there, I don't want to turn you into a mere doll. I hope you're a little more submissive the next time we meet, Titania." He stated with a sinister smirk, as he walked towards the birdcage gate, while Asuna viciously stared at him as he entered the combination at the locked gate.

"Farewell, then." Sugou said as he leaves.

After he left, Asuna then fell to the ground, and broke down in tears.

"Save me, Izayoi-kun..." She cried out as tears fell down her cheeks.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**So, that's the end of the Chapter. Hoped you all like it. And if you ask if Izayoi's weapon is Tensa Zangetsu, then yes it is. The power he receive is from The Fatal Scythe, if you all remember from my previous story, The Thousand Blades. Oh, and if you want to see Kirito, I think I squeeze him in for just a little, but that's it. Because this Izayoi story okay? So, if you could give me your thoughts on this story, or just comment about it, it would be much appreciated. **

**Follow it or favorite it, or review it, these three counts if you want faster update, okay? Well, I have to go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**


	4. Chapter 4: To The World Tree

**Hi, everyone! This is your author ArtLotus. I'm sorry, if I updated late. I'm on vacation in my hometown. And my siblings are fighting for the Ipad, so I can't update fast enough. But I hope you still like this chapter. **

**The only thing I can tell you about this chapter is, someone is going to get a kiss. And who do you guess will it be? Let's find out, shall we?**

**I don't know if it's too romantic, or too 'much'. But I hope you still like it!**

**It took a while but nevertheless, let me present the new chapter of Alfheim Online: The Shinigami. I hope you enjoy it! I'm gonna go, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**

* * *

Chapter 4: To the World Tree

Suguha's Room

_"I want to see virtual reality for myself._ _When did I first think that to myself?"_ Suguha thought, laying on her bed while staring off into her thoughts.

"At first, virtual reality was just an awful thing that had taken Onii-chan and... Izayoi away._ But soon, I wanted to see... To know with my own eyes the world my brother, and Izayoi loved." _Suguha thought as she closed her eyes, drifting to her thoughts.

_"And I was surprised to find myself enchanted by Alfheim Online. The joy of flying through the sky on your own wings... If I could fly as far and high as I wanted, I'd be willing to give up anything for that. I think I understand now why my brother and Izayoi loved this world so much!" _Suguha thought with a smile.

* * *

Suguha's Highschool

Suguha was walking through her school, with her shinai packed in her kendo bag, a charm could be seen, tying together with the string that ties the bag together.

**My Precious Girl**

**- _Izayoi_**

The charm displayed, as it was written by a marker pen, that Izayoi had, as he wrote the words on the charm. It was a long time ago, before the SAO incident. It was after she'd won a kendo tournament in her school.

She was delighted, to be handed the charm by her secret crush, and kept the charm ever since.

* * *

Flashback...

A younger Izayoi was sitting in his chair, in his room, in Kazuto's house. He wore a short-sleeved white shirt, and black pants. And around his waist was his hoodie which he tied around him. He looked down at the charm he wrote, in his hand, as he glance at Suguha who sat on his bed, staring curiously at him.

Izayoi then turns towards a younger Suguha, "Stand up, I've got something for you." Izayoi said with a smile, as Suguha blushed and obeyed, standing up from the bed to face him.

Izayoi then stood up, as he extended his hand to grad a hold of Suguha's hand. "Since you've won a kendo tournament in your school earlier. Here." Izayoi stated as he dropped the charm on her hand, with his other hand.

Suguha stared at it with a raised brow, but when she turns it around, her eyes widen.

**My Precious Girl**

**- Izayoi**

It says in front of charm, as Suguha look up at Izayoi, with teary eyes.

"Congratulati-" Izayoi was cut off as Suguha suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you, Izayoi." Suguha whispered with a smile, as Izayoi smiled too.

"You deserved it. I've train you long enough, and this is your gift for winning, and being my student. Also, you're my precious girl." Izayoi whispered as he too hugged back, wrapping his hands around Suguha.

* * *

Present...

"Leafa-chan!" A student said, appearing in front of Suguha, as she stopped walking.

Suguha sighs, "I told you not to call me that at school, Nagata-kun!" She scolded, as the boy who was called Nagata, bowed his head in apology.

"S-Sorry, Suguha-chan..." He said.

"Idiot!" Suguha said grabbing a hold of her shinai.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Kirigaya-san!" Nagata said waving his hands furiously, as he doesn't want to get hit with the shinai.

"You need something? And you don't have to take the high school entrance exams, so why are you even at school? You don't have to attend, right?" Suguha asked.

"Sugu..." Nagata was cut off as Suguha narrows her in annoyance.

"I needed to talk to you, Kirigaya-san, so I've been waiting here since morning." Nagata said as Suguha grabbed a hold of her shinai again.

"You aren't taking the exams, either." Nagata stated.

"The kendo club adviser asked me to come in. So what did you need?" Suguha asked.

"Sigurd and the others wanted to go hunting again this afternoon." Nagata informed her.

"Sorry, I won't be joining them for a while." Suguha replied.

"Ehh? Why not?" Nagata asked in surprised.

"I'm heading to Arun." Suguha said.

"Arun? At the base of the World Tree?" Nagata asked as he hold his spectacles. "Y-You can't mean to go with that Spriggan from yesterday..." He said as Suguha blushed, recalling the peck from Izayoi, all of a sudden.

"Yeah... Well, I guess so. I'm going to show him the way." Suguha said while scratching her cheek with her finger.

"Wh-What are you thinking, Leaf-" Nagata was cut off by Suguha narrowing her eyes in annoyance again. Nagata hold up his hands, as he then coughed to regain his composure.

"Kirigaya-san. You'll be going so far, overnight, with a shady guy like that?" He said as Suguha blushed, for Nagata to be suggesting something embarrassing like that.

Suguha reached for her shinai, "Don't get any weird ideas!" She said to him as she trust her shinai up to Nagata's stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"Anyway, that's how it is. Tell Sigurd and the gang 'hello.' " Suguha said as she put her shinai over her shoulder. She then walked pass Nagata, who was laying on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Bye!" Suguha said waving him goodbye as she went home.

* * *

Suguha's Room

Suguha strip off her school uniform, leaving her with only her pink bra and panties. She glance at her Amusphere, on the rack over her front bed post.

"I'm just showing him the way." Suguha said putting her hands on top of each other, and putting it over her chest.

"That's all." She said as she shook her head of any thoughts she might have concerning Izayoi.

"Izayoi..." She whispered, but she wasn't aware of her door slowly opening.

"Sugu, do you want some-" Izayoi said coming into her room, to see if she wants some of his chocolate cake that he made. But he stop in his track, as in front of him was a half naked Suguha.

"First it was Asuna, and then Sugu..." Izayoi thought as he sighs, but then he look over her body.

"You've improved over the years, Sugu. I'm impressed." Izayoi commented as he put his hand under his chin, while he look over her body.

Suguha turns to him, not noticing the door opened, as she look at him with a surprised look. Then she suddenly realized that she was half naked, as her face turn red.

"I-Izayoi-kun?!" Suguha said as she search for something to cover herself up.

"Sugu, Sugu. Don't worry. I was just about to leave anyway. I'll ask you later." He said as he turns around to leave.

But just as he was about to leave, "Wait," Suguha whispered as she hugged Izayoi from behind, wrapping her hands around his chest.

"Don't leave." Suguha stated, her chest pressing up against Izayoi's back.

Izayoi stopped for a moment, as the two were in a silence situation. The two just stayed in the position they were in. Then, Izayoi put his hands onto Suguha's.

"So? What's the matter?" Izayoi asked as Suguha bit her lips, deciding if she should ask and be brave for once. She gulped the down the fear she had, as she breath a deep breath.

"Am I really your precious girl?" She asked as a smile slowly made its way onto Izayoi's face.

"Because... You have Asuna-san and I thought if you have her then you wouldn't have to called me your precious girl anymore." Suguha asked asking the question that's been bugging her over the week, beside finding out if Izayoi played ALfheim Online.

"Well, to answer something like that..." Izayoi said as he let Suguha's hands off of him, as he turns to face her.

"I wouldn't have..." Izayoi whispered as he lean in towards Suguha's lips. He simply peck her lips, as he then pulled back to look at her. "Done that, would I? Sugu, you'll always be my precious girl and student. And... To tell you the truth..." Izayoi leans in closer beside Suguha's ear.

"I might have feelings for you." Izayoi whispered as he then look at her with a smile. Meanwhile, Sugu stared at him with a blush on her face, while her head was in a bit of a daze, after feeling Izayoi's lips on her for a moment.

"I won't ever forget about you, Sugu. Ever. So, don't worry about it, alright?" Izayoi asked as he can't decide but look at Suguha up close, with her pink bra and pink panties.

"You know..." Izayoi said as Suguha raised an eyebrow. Izayoi then goes to Suguha's drawer and pulled out a white shirt. He came back to Suguha, "You should wear something, or not someone will see you." Izayoi said putting the shirt onto a blushing Suguha.

"T-Thank you, Izayoi-kun." Suguha said as Izayoi waved his hand im dismissal. "We don't want anyone to think something else was going in here, right? Including Kazuto and your aunt." Izayoi stated, as a sly smirk made its way to his lips.

"Now that I think about it..." Izayoi said thinking up a plan. "You can only show your body only to me, and nobody else, okay?" Izayoi exclaimed with a sly smirk, while Suguha blushed crimson at Izayoi request.

"B-Baka, Izayoi-kun." Suguha said she turns her head away in embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding. But if you want to... Call me, alright?" Izayoi said as Suguha timidly nodded, and then she look down.

"Um... Izayoi-kun?" She asked, as Izayoi look at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He asked

"Can we k-kiss again? B-But, l-like a-a c-couple." Suguha asked closing her eyes for the rejection. She was supposed to keep her mouth shut, but when she tasted Izayoi lips on hers. She couldn't keep it any longer, she wanted to feel his lips on her again.

Izayoi smiled a soft smile, as he lifted Suguha's chin with his hand.

"All you have to do was just ask, Sugu." He said as he leans his head towards Suguha, to which Suguha followed, by leaning closer to Izayoi. The two of them slowly felt their lips touched, as they feel each other lips against each other, to which they kissed in total bliss.

Suguha smiled under the kiss, as tears were registered from her eyes, she couldn't believe that she was here with Izayoi, kissing him right now. The thought made her happy, and she could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach, because she had been crushing on Izayoi since he taught her kendo, and when she entered middle school she finally realized her love and picked up the pieces of truly loving him, even if it's a secret crush on him.

Suguha could feel and taste Izayoi's lips, as it was like eating a sweet chocolate that you cant never forget, the first time you eat it. But now she was tasting it now, and slowly she was being engulfed by the kiss, as she wrapped her hands around Izayoi neck, while Izayoi wrapped his arms around Suguha.

"So I love her, huh?" Izayoi asked in his thoughts, as he stifle a laugh mentally.

"Never expected it. But how can I? When she have a soft spot on me, all those years ago?" Izayoi said truthfully, as ever since he taught her kendo, and training her. He was developing the kind of always wanting to protect her, and she kind of always had a soft spot in his heart. And now, they were kissing under the orange sunlight shining down on them through the window.

Izayoi felt Suguha's tender and sweet lips on him, and he was beginning to love her more, but he decided to end the kiss, as he pulled back from the kiss, and laid his forehead against Suguha's. He looked down at Suguha who had tears running down her cheeks, but with a smile on her face, as she look up at him.

"Do you like it? Your first kiss?" Izayoi asked with a smile, looking down the tears of joy streaming down her cheeks and dripping it down towards the floor.

"I... Love it very much. Thank you... Izayoi-kun." Suguha exclaimed tearfully, as Izayoi wiped her tears with his thumb. "Don't worry, I love it too." Izayoi said as he closed his eyes, and breath in Suguha's scent, enjoying the smell that Suguha gave off.

Suguha then closed her eyes too, recalling the times with Izayoi long ago, and to say that the time right now spending with him, was the best romantic time ever, compared to the times she spent with him over the years.

With the two foreheads laid against each other, the two enjoyed each other companies, as silence engulfed them.

* * *

Izayoi turns to Suguha who was about to climb up the stairs as he smiled at her, to which Suguha blushed and replied him with a smile too, as she continued her way upstairs and into her bedroom.

She laid on the bed, with only a white shirt, and pink panties on. She smiled recalling the time earlier with Izayoi in the room. After a while, they let go off each other as the two climbed downstairs, and ate Izayoi's chocolate cake, that he baked.

When Izayoi left the room, he didn't noticed the Amusphere and the poster of Leafa in the room, because he was preoccupied with handing Suguha some chocolate cake.

Suguha then put on her Amusphere, as she smiles, "Link Start!" She said as she enters Alfheim Online.

* * *

**Sylvein, Sylph Terrritory, January 21, 2025**

Leafa entered the tavern, where she and Izayoi talked about going to the World Tree together.

When she enters, she looked around for Izayoi, to which she spotted him, sitting in a chair, scrolling down his menu, checking something from it.

Leafa smiled and slightly blushed, recalling again about the kiss earlier, but she shook it out of her thoughts, trying not to catch weird attention from other players. She then walked towards Izayoi, to which Izayoi noticed but he continued checking his menu.

Izayoi sighs, as he closed his menu and look up, "You're early." Izayoi exclaimed.

"No, I just got here. I was out shopping." Leafa said deciding to ask later about Izayoi checking his menu earlier.

"Shopping?" Izayoi asked raising an eyebrow.

Leafa nodded, as Izayoi look down, "I need to get ready, too..." Izayoi said as he held up his hand, to which his daito appear in his hand.

"This is good enough for me, but I think I need to buy some better equipment for my friend." Izayoi said as Leafa raised an eyebrow.

"Friend? What friend?" She asked.

"A dear friend, that is going to join us in our journey." Izayoi answered as his daito disappear from his hand, while Leafa nodded.

"Then let's go to the weapons shop." Leafa said as Izayoi nodded.

"How much money do you have?" Leafa asked as Izayoi opened his menu.

"Is this 'Yuld' stuff money?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah." Leafa answered with a nod.

Izayoi smirked, as he turns to Leafa. "I got plenty of it." He said as he shook his jacket.

"We're leaving, Yui." He stated as Yui came out from his pocket, and stretched herself.

"Okay." Yui said stretching.

* * *

Izayoi examined a sword that was a little shorter than him, as he twirled it.

"So how is it?" Leafa asked.

"This is okay. I think this will suit him just fine." Izayoi said as he purchase the sword from the sword vendor.

"Where is your friend?" Leafa asked as the two stopped at a Sylph tower.

"He'll be here." Izayoi said as he look around for his friend.

"Is that you, Izayoi?" A voice called out as Izayoi and Leafa turns to the owner of the voice.

"Yeah." Izayoi smiled as in front of him, was Kirito.

Kirito was a Spriggan like Izayoi, he chose Spriggan because of the race's black-themed equipment. Instead of the normal black forelocks hanging from his head, his black hair stood in natural spikes. His large eyes appeared mischievous, and he had pointy ears and dark grey-ish blue wings.

Kirito wore his SAO uniform, but with a little different touches. But all in all, the clothes were still black.

"Kirito. Tell me how did you get here?" Izayoi teased with a mischievous smirk, as Kirito glared at him for the question.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kirito said as Izayoi laugh, while Leafa watches as she stifle a laugh.

"Trying to get here was hard, okay? You're all alone and no one is going to give you some guide on how to fly with these wings." Kirito stated annoyingly as Izayoi and Leafa laughed.

"But if it wasn't for Izayoi, I would be arriving longer than you expected." Kirito comment as Izayoi nods in appreciation.

"How?" Leafa asked.

"Well, me and Kirito are best friends from the real life. So, I gave him some guide on how to fly better in the real life, without using the guide." Izayoi answered as Leafa nodded in understanding.

"Kirito," Izayoi called as Kirito turns to him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Here's your sword." Izayoi said opening his menu, and clicked the weapon in the item storage. The big sword appear in Izayoi's hand, as he twirled it.

"I thought you want some new weapon, than to used that weapon." Izayoi said pointing with the big sword, to the sword strapped to Kirito's back.

"I guess you're right." Kirito said as he open his menu and un-equipped his novice sword. Izayoi then put the big sword away for a bit, as he then transfer the sword to Kirito via transfer menu.

A menu appear in front of Kirito, as he accept the item given from Izayoi. He then search through his item storage, to find the sword in question. After he found it, he immediately equipped it.

The big sword was as tall as him, as Leafa stifle a laugh, as she saw the sword was the same size as Kirito.

"How is it?" Izayoi asked covering his mouth from laughing as he too laugh from seeing the sword was the same size as Kirito.

"So how's your flying coming on?" Izayoi asked with a teasing smirk.

Kirito glared at him in annoyance, "It's okay. But I have to learn how to properly land next time. I've hit a tower, trying to get here, to find you, okay?" He said as Izayoi laugh.

Izayoi then stopped laughing, as he held up his hand towards Leafa. "Well, this is Leafa." He said introducing her to Kirito. Izayoi held up his hand next to Kirito, as he look at Leafa.

"This is Kirito. A dear friend of mine. He's the one that I told you about." He said as Leafa extend her hand at Kirito.

"Nice to meet you, Kirito. If your a friend of Izayoi, then it's alright." Leafa smiled as Kirito shook his hand with Leafa.

"Nice to meet you too, Leafa-san." Kirito said letting go of his hand from the shake.

"Just call me Leafa." Leafa said as Kirito nodded.

"Can anyone can tell me, why are going to the tower?" Kirito asked as Izayoi and Leafa look up towards the giant tower in front of them.

"Oh, when flying long distances, you start from the top of the tower. It gives you extra altitude." She answered.

"I get it." Kirito said while Izayoi nodded in understanding.

Izayoi was then pushed by Leafa, "Let's get going! I want to make it through the forest by night." Leafa said pushing Izayoi towards the tower, while Kirito just look at them, as he then followed behind.

* * *

"This way!" Leafa said grabbing Izayoi's hand, as she led him to the top, with Kirito followed closely behind.

But before they could get to the top, "Leafa!" A voice called out to Leafa.

Leafa, Izayoi and Kirito, turns around to find a Sylph, walking towards them with two slyphs behind him.

"Hello, Sigurd." Leafa greeted.

"You're leaving the party, Leafa?" Sigurd said as he was taller than an average Sylph, has dark green hair with green clothes to match and heavy silver armor with a huge broad sword hung at his waist. He also wears a circlet with an amethyst on his forehead.

"Yeah, I guess so." Leafa answered.

"Don't you understand how that will inconvenience the other members?" Sigurd asked.

"You promised I could join only when I had time, and that I could leave whenever I wanted." Leafa stated to him, remembering her deal with him.

"But you're already a well-known member of our party. If you leave without a reason, it will damage our reputation." Sigurd exclaimed as Leafa looked worried.

"Your party member aren't items." Izayoi said looking at him.

"What was that?" Sigurd asked as Izayoi walked towards Sigurd and stopped in front of him.

"You can't keep other players equipped all the time, as if they were your armor or sword." Izayoi said angering Sigurd.

"You..." Sigurd said clutching his sword.

"Youre just another Spriggan who likes to rummage through trash! You're probably a renegade who was kicked out of his own territory." Sigurd said.

"Don't be rude. Izayoi-kun is my new partner!" Leafa said to which Sigurd raised his eyebrow in surprise. "What? Leafa! Are you abandoning your territory and becoming a renegade, too?" Sigurd questioned.

"Yes, I am. I'm leaving this place." Leafa said to him, as Sigurd unsheathed his sword from its sheath.

"As long as you just buzzed around, I didn't plan to concern myself with you. But if you're going to be a thief, that's a different matter. If you're here, in another species' territory, you can't complain if you get killed, right?" Sigurd asked.

"Depends, who's going to attack first?" Izayoi joked clenching his fists, making Sigurd girtted his teeth in frustration, as he grip his sword tightly.

"This isn't the time, Sigurd-san. If we kill someone who can't fight back in front of all these people..." A Sylph beside Sigurd reasoned as Sigurd widen his eyes, finally realized it.

Sigurd looked around at all the people, who was looking at them.

"Tch..." Sigurd sheath his sword, "Once you're outside, run and hide, Leafa. If you betray me, it won't be long before you regret it." Sigurd said as Leafa just listened.

"You know," Izayoi said as he vanished and reappear in front of a surprised Sigurd. "I hate people like you." He said punching Sigurd's face, as he was blown back by the force of Izayoi's punch. Kirito winced, knowing that punch could break a giant stone to oblivion.

"Let's get out of here!" Izayoi said with a smile, as he grabbed Leafa's hand and went to the elevator, with Kirito following them.

"Sorry for getting you involved in that." Leafa said as Izayoi smiled, as he waved his hand in dismissal.

"It's fine. I need a good punching bag for once." Izayoi said as Leafa smiled.

"But are you sure about this?" Kirito asked as Leafa look down her hair shadowing her face.

"It's okay." Izayoi said as Leafa look up at him.

"You have us, right? So don't worry too much." Izayoi stated with a smile, as Leafa response was a smile.

* * *

"This is an amazing view. We're so close to the sky. It's like I can reach out and touch it." Kirito said looking up at the sky that was so close to him.

"Isn't it? Whenever I see this sky, it makes everything else feel small." Leafa said as she held out her hand towards the sky, and then let it down towards her side.

"This was a good opportunity. I always meant to leave this place." Leafa said standing next to Izayoi, who nodded at her. Kirito was standing beside Izayoi, making Izayoi in the middle.

"Are you sure about this?" Izayoi asked turning towards Leafa. "It feels like I made you leave on bad terms." Izayoi stated.

"There wasn't any other way I could have left." Leafa said.

"What's a renegade?" Kirito asked.

"A player who abandons their territory is a renegade. And other players look down on them." Leafa answered.

"Are you certain about this?" Izayoi asked again.

"Yeah, I am. But why do they want to tie each other down like that? We all have these wings..." Leafa wondered.

"Humans are complicated. I can't understand the psychology that causes the desire to seek others to manifest in such odd ways." Yui said flying out of Izayoi's pocket, and standing on top of Izayoi's shoulder, while beside Izayoi, Kirito stared curiously at Yui, never seen a tiny fairy like her before.

"Seek others?" Leafa asked turning towards Yui.

"This is what... I'd do." Yui said kissing Izayoi's cheek.

"It's simply and unmistakable." Yui stated with a smile.

"Th-That's an amazing, Al. Are all Private Pixies like that?" Leafa asked as inside she was slightly jealous that Yui kissed his cheek. But she held it in, as she doesn't to blow her identity to Izayoi.

"She's weirder than most..." Izayoi exclaimed as he grabbed Yui, who was smiling, and shoved her inside his pocket.

"O-Oh. The desire to seek others..." Leafa mutters looking down.

"Leafa-chan!" A voice called out as Izayoi, Leafa and Kirito look towards the elevator, that opens to reveal Recon.

"Oh, Recon." Leafa said.

"I can't believe you!" Recon said as he runs towards the three.

"You could've at least said something before you left!" Recon exclaimed with heavy breathing from running.

"Sorry, I forgot." Leafa said as Recon deflated on her excuse.

Recon look up towards Leafa, "Leafa-chan, they said you quit the party." He stated.

Recon then look at Izayoi, "And they said you're Spriggan friend, had hurt Sigurd." Recon informed as Leafa look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hurt? How can he be hurt? Aren't other species can't hurt species if they're in their own territory?" Leafa questioned as she look over to Izayoi, who innocently whistled.

"It isn't my fault. I just don't like his attitude towards you." Izayoi reasoned with a smile, as Leafa smiled, grateful that he stood up for her and greet her with his comforting words.

Leafa look up with her finger held out beside her. "But on your first question, Recon. We're at least halfway on the spur of the moment..." She said as she turns to Recon.

"What will you do?" Leafa asked.

"What else can I do?" Recon said clutching his dagger, as he unsheath it and thrust it up to the sky. "My sword belongs to you alone!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"I don't really need it, though." Leafa said breaking his spirit, as Recon deflated again. Recon then look up towards her and the two Spriggans.

"W-Well, so I'll be going with you. Or I'd like to. But something's bothering me." Recon stated.

"What is it?" Leafa asked while Izayoi and Kirito just stood by the sidelines watching them.

"I can't proved anything yet, but I want to look into some things, so I'll stay in Sigurd's party." Recon said as he then turns to Izayoi.

"Izayoi-san." He said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow, on what he was going to say.

"She has a habit of flying into trouble, so be careful." He exclaimed as Izayoi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I got it. Don't worry." Izayoi said.

"And just so we're clear, she's my-" Recon said as he walked towards Izayoi, but before he could get to Izayoi, Leafa step on his foot. Recon jumped back as he held his foot in pain while jumping around.

"We'll probably be in the neutral zone for a while. Send me a message if you need anything!" Leafa said to Recon, while Kirito sweatdrop and Izayoi just looked on with a playful smile.

Leafa then turns around from them, as her wings appear on her back. She then flew ahead, leaving Izayoi and Kirito behind. Recon just looked at Leafa as she left, while still holding his foot in pain.

Izayoi then flew to catch up to Leafa, with Kirito flying close by him. When Izayoi catches up to Leafa, as he flies beside her, "You said he's a friend from real life, right?" Izayoi questioned.

"I guess." Leafa answered as Izayoi nods in understanding.

"What does that mean?" Leafa asked.

"Nothing. Just that you know him from real life." Izayoi said as Leafa turns to him in confusion.

Yui then came out of Izayoi's pocket, "I can understand how he feels. He likes you, Leafa-san. What about you?" Yui asked.

Leafa blushed in embarrassment. "I-I don't know!" She said as she flew ahead of them. She then turns her head back to the Slyph territory, she was somewhat doubted about leaving her own territory and becoming a renegade.

"Hey, what are you looking at? Cheer up! You have me, right? There's a new world waiting for us." Izayoi said with a smile, as he flew into Leafa's line of sight. When Leafa look at him, a smile formed onto her face, as she pushed all the doubts away from her head.

"Yeah." Leafa said with a nod.

"Now let's go! We'll get to that lake before we land." Leafa exclaimed as she flew ahead with Izayoi following beside her, and Kirito flying next to Izayoi.

"Yeah!" Kirito said.

"Whatever paths to reach to the World Tree." Izayoi said smirking.

* * *

**World Tree, January 21, 2025**

At the top of the World Tree, Sugou touched Asuna's arm, which Asuna find it uncomfortable. Sugou then reached towards the ribbon where her chest was. Asuna closed her eyes, but before Sugou could even get to her ribbon, he was blown back by the barrier, as he collided with the cage.

Asuna was again glowing with yellow energy surrounding her. "This system again. Who put this system on you?" Sugou asked with gritted teeth, as he already checked the system of the game, to identified the object, or the user that made the incomprehensible system on Asuna. But all he got was none, not a single information about it, or how to get it off of Asuna.

"You're such a cold woman. It's just a fake body. It won't hurt anything. Don't you want to enjoy yourself a little?" Sugou asked standing up after being blasted. He then climb up towards the bed and lay his body on it, his back against the bed.

"You wouldn't understand. It doesn't matter whether your body is real or virtual. Not to me, anyway." Asuna said turning her head away from Sugou.

"You're trying to say it damages your mind?" He said as he laugh, "I think it'd be a good idea to learn to enjoy yourself while you can." He said with a smirk.

"I won't be here forever. He'll come to save me..." Asuna mutters, which got Sugou's attention.

"Who will? Your boyfriend, maybe? The hero, Izayoi-kun." Sugou said under his breath, as Asuna heard and turns to him in surprise.

"Wasn't his real name Sakamaki-kun? But he certainly put his real name in SAO, Izayoi. And I know from his experience, that he did it purposely." Sugou said as he stood up from the bed. "I met him yesterday, on the other side." Sugou said while Asuna just stare in shock.

"I couldn't believe that 'boy' could be that strong." Sugou said with a menacing voice. "He broke my wrist on purpose, when he doesn't want me to touch you, while you were just laying in your bed." He stated.

"The famous Sakamaki Izayoi-kun, a athlete of our country." Sugou said in mocking tone. "We all should praise him for his success, against winning other countries." He mocked as Asuna glared at him for mocking her Izayoi-kun. She watched every tournament that he appear, and to say that Izayoi deserved to won, was his hardwork on winning it.

"I believe that someone like him would be the hero who beat SAO. Where do you think I met him? Your hospital room. While you lay there, I told him I'd be marrying you next week, and the look on his face..." Sugou exclaimed as he slightly flinched remembering Izayoi's cold face and cold voice towards him.

Asuna look at him, noticing that he flinched after she guessed that he recalled the look on Izayoi's face.

"You're scared of him. You're scared of Izayoi." Asuna stated as Sugou look at her.

"No! Wh-Who would be scared by him! I'm the Fairy King Oberon!" Sugou exclaimed with a laugh, masking it from hia fear of Izayoi.

"I'd bet anything that boy won't have the guts to put on a NerveGear again." He said with a crazed look on his face, as Asuna turn away from him.

"That's right... I have to send him a wedding invitation. I'm sure he'll come to see you wearing your wedding dress. I have to make sure the hero gets to enjoy that much." He said as he maniacally laugh.

"Then, I'll see you soon, Titania. I'm sure you'll be lonely, but you have to endure it." Sugou said as he moved towards the locked gate to leave. Asuna who was looking at a mirror watched Sugou moving closer to the locked gate.

"Izayoi-kun... Izayoi-kun is alive!" She stated with a happy smile. Sugou then punch in the combination of the locked gate, while Asuna watches him from the mirror. When the locked gate opens Sugou took a last glance at Asuna, as he then left.

As Nobuyuki left the cage, Asuna watched the mirror, which was reflecting the image of the gate, "8...11...3...2...9." Asuna said as she successfully memorized the code that was typed in.

* * *

**Neutral Area, Ancient Forest, January 21, 2025**

"Why isn't this hard?" Izayoi said under his scarf, with a sigh, as he slashed a few Evil Glancers with a single slash, killing them instantly.

On their way to their journey, Izayoi, Leafa and Kirito encountered five Evil Glancers In the skies.

Evil Glancers are winged lizards with a single green eye, purple bodies and tails. The lizards have blue snake-like tongues and yellow stomachs.

While Leafa was acting as a support role to help counter the lizards' curse magic, Izayoi killed off four of them with ease, with ignoring their attacks by evading every single one of the attacks.

Izayoi then turns to his right, "Kirito, heads up!" Izayoi said as he dodged to the left, evading a Evil Glancer to crash into him. He then appear behind it, as he kicked the monster towards Kirito, who held his big sword to the side, as he slash at the Evil Glancer, slicing it in half, as it explode into polygons.

"Thanks Izayoi." Kirito said with a smile as a menu appear in front of him.

Izayoi waved his hand in dismissal, but he glanced behind him as he dodged to the side, dodging a Evil Glancer from flying in his way.

The last remaining lizard with 20% of its HP attempted to run away, after its failed attempt to attacked Izayoi. But just as he was escaping, Leafa flew up beside Izayoi, and activate a spell, which shoots out 5 boomerang-like blades of green light at the Evil Glancer.

The 5 boomerang-like blades of green light instantly catches up to the Evil Glancer, as it instantly sliced down the monster.

"Good work." Leafa said looking at Izayoi and Kirito.

"Thanks for the backup." Kirito said to Leafa.

"Good shot." Izayoi said to Leafa as he held up his hand, to which Leafa smiled and high fived him.

Leafa then noticed her wings were slightly dimming. "Our wings aren't gonna last much longer. Let's land soon." Leafa informed the two, as Kirito nodded while Izayoi gave her a smile and a nod, making her blushed but she look down as she slowly flew down.

As the three landed, Leafa stretched herself, while Kirito stretched his right arm, and Izayoi just yawn out of boredom.

"Tired?" Leafa asked Izayoi.

"Barely." Izayoi replied.

"You're pretty tough. But our journey in the sky is at an end for a while." Leafa informed him, as Izayoi nodded while Kirito raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, why?" Kirito asked.

"You see that mountain, right?" Leafa said pointing her finger towards the big mountain.

"It's above the altitude limit, so to pass it, you have to go through the caves. It's the toughest part of the trip between Sylph territory And Arun, or so I've heard. I've never been past this point, either." Leafa explained.

"Really..." Kirito stated looking up at the mountains.

"Caves, huh? Are they long?" Izayoi questioned.

"Yeah. Supposedly, we can rest at a neutral mining town midway." Leafa said as she then turns to Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun, do you still have time today?" She asked

"It's 7:00 PM in the real world, right? I can keep going for a while." Izayoi said to her.

"Okay... Then we can keep going for a while. We can rotate out here." Leafa said as Kirito look at her confused.

"R-Rotate?" Kirito asked.

"We each log out and rest, while the other watches. You can't log out instantly in the neutral area. So you log out in turn, while the other guards your empty avatar." Leafa explained as Kirito nodded in understanding.

"I see... Got it." Kirito said.

You can go first, Leafa." Izayoi said

"Okay, thanks. See you in twenty minutes." Leafa said as she menu and tap the Log Out button, as she saw Izayoi waved goodbye.

* * *

Real World

Suguha then opens her eyes to the real world, as she stood the bed and proceeded to get out. Just as she gets out she rush back in, as she remembered that she only had her panties and shirt to cover herself.

"Onii-chan. What are you doing for dinner?" Suguha said knocking on Kazuto's door.

"Is he asleep?" Suguha wondered, as no one seems to answer the door.

She then turns to Izayoi's door, and held out her hand to knock but she let it down.

"Should I?" She questioned herself as she wanted to peek inside his room, to see if it was true that he played inside the game.

Suguha then recalled their kiss, as she shook her head, blushing. She then went downstairs and prepared food for Izayoi. She already knows that Kazuto had eaten the letfover chocolate cake on the dinner table, she and Izayoi put.

Suguha then went to the bathroom, and prepare to bath.

"I'm excited." Suguha said recalling her high five with Izayoi.

Suguha held up her hand, to high five like she did with Izayoi in the game. But she closed her hand, after high fiving thin air.

She wiped the mirror with her hand, in front of her, seeing her reflection.

She closed her eyes, "Izayoi-kun..." She said a smile formed on her face. "I have you, right? A new world is waiting for us..." She mused with a smile as she stood up from her chair and put the shower hose into where it kept, and left the bathroom.

* * *

In Alfheim Online

Leafa lift up her head, "I'm back. See any monsters?" Leafa said as she saw that Izayoi laid on the ground with his eyes closed.

Izayoi opens one of his eyes, "Welcome back. It was pretty quiet, and boring." Izayoi said with a yawn.

"What's that?" Leafa asked pointing to the straw that Izayoi was eating.

"I bought this from an item shop before we left Sylvein. An NPC said it's only made there." Izayoi said with a straw in his mouth.

"I've never heard of it." Leafa exclaimed.

"Have one." Izayoi exclaimed as he toss one of the straw to Leafa.

Leafa caught it with her hand, as she stares at it, whether it is good and tasty as Izayoi said it is.

Leafa decided to taste it, as she opens up her mouth and put the straw in her mouth. Her eyes widen, as she pulled out the straw from her mouth.

"I-It's tasty!" Leafa said with a smile, as she turns to Izayoi.

"It's sweet, right?" Izayoi stated as Leafa nodded at him, and put the straw inside her mouth again.

"I think it's my turn now." Izayoi said as Leafa nodded, but then she notices Kirito sleeping beside Izayoi.

"Don't worry. After you were gone, I've decided to stay watch over you two. So, I told Kirito to log out after you were gone for a few minutes." Izayoi said as Leafa nodded in understanding.

"Keep me safe, alright?" Izayoi said with a two finger salute at Leafa, as he open his menu and tap the Log Out button. Leafa waves him goodbye, to which he replies with a smile, before he stood still with his eyes closed, indicating that he was logged out of the game.

Leafa stood up from her spot and sit down next to Izayoi, who was sitting.

Leafa saw Yui came out of Izayoi's pocket, as she back away in surprise.

"You can move without your master here?" Leafa asked surprised.

"Of course! I'm my own person. And he's not my master. He's my papa." Yui stated taking a place to sit on Izayoi's shoulder.

"Come to think of it, why do you call Izayoi-kun your papa?" Leafa said as she leans in closer to Yui.

"Did he, um, set it that way?" Leafa asked.

"He saved me. He said I was his daughter. So he's my papa." Yui explained.

"I-I see..." Leafa said.

"Do you like him?" Leafa asked as Yui crank her head to the side.

"Leafa-san, what does it mean to like someone?" Yui asked as the question took Leafa off guard.

"What does it mean?" Leafa stated as she turns her head to the other side, while she scratches her cheek with her finger.

"You want to be with them all the time. You get excited when you're together. Something like that?" Leafa said as a blush adorned her cheeks, and her face turns red all of a sudden, as she shook out of her thoughts about Izayoi.

"What's wrong, Leafa-san?" Yui asked.

"Nothing!" Leafa said waving her hand in dismissal at Yui.

"What's nothing, Leafa?" Izayoi asked surprising Leafa, as Izayoi look at her.

"I'm back. What are you two talking about?" Izayoi asked.

"Welcome back, papa. I was just talking with Leafa-san. About what it means to-" Yui was cut off as Leafa waved her hands furiously in dismissal at her.

"It's nothing!" She said to Yui.

"Th-That was fast. Did you get to eat?" Leafa asked Izayoi.

"Yeah. One of my friends left me something. It's delicious." Izayoi said with a smile as Leafa nods.

"I see..." She said as a smile formed on her face, as Izayoi said that her cooking was delicious.

"Then let's get going." Leafa said standing up, followed by Izayoi.

"Wait." Izayoi stated as he look down at Kirito.

"When is he gonna wake up?" Izayoi asked with a annoyed tone. Then, a mischievous smirk formed on Izayoi's face.

"This will teach him how to wake up early." He exclaimed with a smirk, as Leafa stared at him in confusion.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Leafa asked with a sweatdrop, watching Izayoi positioned Kirito on top of a tree branch.

"As I said this will teach him how to wake up early. Don't you agree? We're getting a bit late because of him." Izayoi reasoned as Leafa realizes his statement, as an evil grin crossed her face.

"Well, this is a lesson for teaching him, right?" Leafa asked as Izayoi nodded, glad that she had joined in on the fun.

The two then turns to Kirito who was beginning to open his eyes.

"What are you two doing down there?" Kirito asked without noticing that he was on top of a tree branch. He then extend his hand to touch the ground, to which it was replace by thin air.

"Wha?!" Kirito stated as he fell head first from the tree branch, then to the ground.

"Now, let's go." Izayoi said with a pleased smile, but he glanced behind him, sensing something out of the ordinary.

Izayoi then picked up a stone, and aimed it behind him. He narrows his eyes, as he throws it deep in the forest, a small blast of wind was left when he threw it, blowing Leafa's hair away.

"Is something wrong?" Leafa asked.

"I think someone was watching us." Izayoi stated with narrow eyes.

"Yui, are there any players nearby?" Izayoi asked looking down at Yui.

"No, I don't see anything." Yui informed him.

"Maybe there's a tracer on us." Leafa exclaimed as Izayoi look at her.

"Tracer? Is that some kind of magic?" Izayoi guessed as Leafa nodded.

"It's a kind of magic. It takes the form of a small animal or insect, and tells the caster the target's position." Leafa explained.

"Can't you get rid of it?" Izayoi asked.

"If you can find it, you can. But if the caster's magic skill is high, it can be farther from the target. It'd be nearly impossible to find in a field like this." Leafa explained.

"I see... Let's hurry." Izayoi stated as Leafa followed by Kirito who nodded, after he shakes his head of the dirt that was stuck in his hair.

"Yeah." Leafa said as she took off flying, followed by Izayoi and then Kirito.

However, right after Leafa, Izayoi and Kirito fly off, a tracer in the form of a hurt bat, followed the duo as they took off, and, on the ground, a hidden group of Salamanders started moving.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hello, everyone! So, how was the chapter? Good? Great? Amazing? Or Awesome? Tell me what you think below in the review box. And tell me what you think about the romantic scene. I really like to know from all of you.

Well, since i'm in hometown right now. And the internet is a bit slow, I can't update faster. So, I'd hope you all will be patient for my next chapter.

And so, i bid you all farewell, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


	5. Chapter 5: The Lugru Corridor

_Hello, Everyone. It's nice to see you all, after a few days. I'm here to update you all on my Alfheim Online: The Shinigami. It's hard on making this, like all my chapters before this. I hope you like it, even review it pleasee... Favorite it, or follow me on my Fanfic. _

_I heard there's a new SAO season 2, called Sword Art Online II. And if I can read from your minds, that if I would continue the story on the SAO II, too. Then I will! Folks, we have to finish what we started, after all right?_

_So, don't worry. This author will finish it, eventually. So, anyway presenting the new chapter of Alfheim Online: The Shinigami, Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy..._

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Lugru Corridor

**Alfheim, Neutral Territory, The Lugru Corridor, January 21, 2025**

**_"Oss, náða, nótt, lysa, auga."_** Izayoi chanted as a wave of gray light spreads around the dark walls of the Lugru Corridor.

"Be careful around here, okay?" Izayoi stated as he, Leafa and Kirito stop to look around.

"Ah..." Leafa said as her eyes glowed green.

"It got brighter!" Leafa exclaimed with awe, as she could see the area around her, much better than spending time looking at the dark earlier. Kirito who was behind Izayoi, look around, being able to see clearer with Izayoi's spell.

"Night vision magic? I guess Spriggans are good for something." Leafa stated as Izayoi wore a bemused smile.

"Something?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyerbow, as Leafa waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's nothing. You don't have to worry about it." Leafa said sheepishly, looking at the both of them.

"Put that way, it kind of hurts." Kirito said with a sigh, as Leafa laugh, followed by Izayoi.

"But you should memorize any magic you can use. Luckily Izayoi had learned the magic before we got here." Leafa said as Izayoi nodded.

"Yeah. It's okay to pronounce the incantations wrong. You have to practice." Izayoi said as Kirito nodded, keeping Leafa and Izayoi's words of advise.

"Of course, the only magic you're good at is illusion magic." Leafa stated.

"Illusion?" Kirito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can use it to trick people. It's not that useful in combat, though." Leafa stated as she held up her finger together under her chin.

"Well, even the lame Spriggan magic might saves our lives someday." Leafa teased at the two Spriggans.

"But I did save your life." Izayoi teased back as Leafa look at him, with a blush adorning her cheeks, recalling the night that he saved her from the group of Salamanders.

"W-Well, that's another story." Leafa said as she turns away from Izayoi, who was laughing.

"Another story, eh?" Izayoi asked as he walk ahead of them.

"Hey, wait up!" Leafa said catching up to Izayoi, leaving Kirito.

"That hurt even more..." Kirito said with a bored look at Leafa's tease.

* * *

"Don't try to memorize them as sounds. Learn the words of power's meanings." Leafa said to the listening Kirito, who stood behind her.

"Then memorize the spells, based on their effects." Izayoi stated with a smile, as Kirito turns to him.

"I never thought I'd have to do something like memorize English in a game." Kirito exclaimed with a defeated look, as he slugged on his walking. He was currently memorizing a spell, as a menu of the said spell was in front of him.

"Just so you know, the higher ranked spells have around twenty words." Leafa informed him, as Kirito deflated, feeling discouraged.

"I'm just gonna stick to fighting..." Kirito said as he couldn't memorize twenty words, much less five words.

"No complaints!" Leafa scolded, turning to Kirito.

"It isn't that hard, when you have learned English." Izayoi said looking at Kirito.

"Really? You're always the top student of your school. And you always get A's in your English." Kirito stated annoyingly as he knew that Izayoi could memorize the spells easily, as he was an ace English student in his school.

"I'm just learning. Would you want to disappoint your own mother? Because of your weak grades at school?" Izayoi asked as Kirito turns his head away from him.

"No." Kirito simply said with a sigh.

"But it isn't bad to memorize a few spells. It might be useful someday." Izayoi said as Kirito nodded in understanding.

Then a message flash in front of Leafa, "I have a message. Hold on a second." Leafa said to Kirito, as she turns to the message.

"Recon again? I'm sure it's nothing, but..." Leafa said as she tap on the message, revealing a somewhat cryptic message from Recon.

_"I was right. Be careful. S."_ Leafa repeated the cryptic message, as Izayoi eyes narrows upon seeing the message.

"What's this? S? Sa... Shi... Su?" Leafa said as she narrows her eyes on the S, at the end of the message.

"What's wrong?" Kirito asked as Leafa turns her head back at him.

"Oh, well..." Leafa said but before she was able to make sense of the message, they were interrupted by Yui, climbing out of Izayoi's pocket.

"Papa, something's getting closer." Yui informed Izayoi, as he look behind him.

"Monsters?" Izayoi said as Yui shakes her head, indicating that it wasn't.

"No, players. Lots of them. Twelve." Yui said as Leafa turns behind her, surprised.

"Twelve?!" Leafa said as she held out her hand under her chin.

"I've got a bad feeling. Let's hide and wait for them to pass." Leafa suggested to Izayoi and Kirito.

"But where?" Kirito asked looking around to hide, but he couldn't find any.

A smirk formed on Leafa's lips, "Just leave that to me." Leafa said as Izayoi nodded in understanding, as he immediately pushed Kirito inside a gap in the wall.

Leafa nodded to Izayoi, grateful that he knows what she was going to do.

Leafa then chanted, _**"Þik, sér, óvíss, grœnn, lopt."**_ with her left hand raised, as the ring of words encircled her.

As soon as the incantation is complete, red flames emerges from beneath Leafa's feet, as a fake wall appeared before them, and covered the gap in the wall, perfectly blending in with the environment of the walls in the caves around them.

"Make sure you whisper as quietly as you can. If you're too loud, it'll break the spell." Leafa informed the two.

"Okay." Izayoi said with a nod, while Kirito who was standing beside him, was poking the fake wall with his finger.

"Roger." Kirito said after poking the fake wall.

"We'll be able to see them soon." Yui informed them, inside Izayoi's pocket.

Kirito look at Yui, as he was curious about her ever since he saw her come out of Izayoi's pocket, back at the Tower of Wind.

"Kirito, you want to ask anything about Yui?" Izayoi asked as he noticed that Kirito was looking at Yui curiously.

"Well, who is she? You never introduced me to her." Kirito said as Izayoi finally realized that he didn't propertly introduced Kirito to Yui, and he didn't even met her in SAO.

Izayoi then took out the surprised Yui from his pocket, and put her in his palm.

"This is Yui. My daughter." Izayoi simply stated as Kirito sweatdrop.

"Is that it?" Kirito asked as Izayoi nodded, to which Kirito sighs and scratches his head in awkwardness.

"Uh..." Kirito was thinking to find the words to speak, but all he got was nothing but a silence awkward situation between Izayoi and him.

"Kirito-san." Yui said catching Kirito's attention.

"Hm?" Kirito turns to her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, if we didn't properly introduce ourselves. But it's nice to meet you." Yui said as she bows her head to Kirito.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Yui. Is Izayoi really your Papa?" Kirito questioned as Yui smile at him and nods.

"Yup. Papa's a cool guy, and he's super nice." Yui replied as Kirito look at Izayoi.

"It's true. With all the adventures we've been through. I agreed that he's a cool guy, and a nice person." Kirito commented as Izayoi wore a bemused smile, at his compliment.

"Thanks for the compliment, Kirito." Izayoi stated as Kirito nodded in appreciation.

Yui then flew up and got inside Izayoi's pocket, "Papa's the best papa ever!" Yui whisper as Izayoi smiled, to which Kirito and Leafa smiled at the daughter-father relationship.

After that, the four of them waited a few minutes for the twelve Salamander to past them, but not a single Salamander past them.

Kirito look to the direction of the said twelve Salamander, that was supposed to come but he didn't see anyone, "What is that?" Kirito asked as Izayoi look at the direction Kirito was looking.

"We can't see them yet." Leafa said.

"It isn't a player. It's a bat. It's red and small." Izayoi informed them, standing next to Leafa, while looking at the direction of the bat.

Leafa narrows her eyes, looking closely at the direction of the said bat. Suddenly, two red eyes glowed in the dark, as Leafa's eyes widen. She was about to stepped out of her cover, but Izayoi stopped her by grabbing her hand.

Leafa turns to him, wearing a confused look on her face.

"Shussh... I know. It's a high-level tracing searcher. Don't worry, I'll handle it." Izayoi whispered as he instantly vanished, surprising Leafa.

Leafa then look at the direction of the bat again, as she could see that Izayoi appeared before the surprised bat, before instantly slashing it in half.

"Kirito, Leafa, run!" Izayoi shouted as Leafa and Kirito stepped out of the hiding place.

"But Izayoi-kun, what about you?" Leafa asked worried for his safety.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up. You go on ahead." Izayoi assured her, as he smile towards her.

Leafa then begin to decide, whether to join Izayoi or run away from the twelve players.

With a sad glance at Izayoi, Leafa turns around and runs.

"Can't we just hide again?" Kirito asked looking at Izayoi and then at the running Leafa.

"Go with her. Keep her safe." Izayoi stated as Kirito look worriedly, but he comply with a nod, as he joins Leafa on the run.

* * *

Izayoi heard the twelve players footsteps, running towards them. Wanting to catch up with Leafa, he instantly vanished from his spot.

* * *

"The enemy knows we sliced up their tracer. We won't be able to fool them. And that was a fire-element familiar. Which means that the approaching party..." Leafa said to Kirito, while running.

"Salamanders?" Kirito answered as the two continued to run away from the cave, knowing that Salamanders were pursuing them.

"But what is a group of Salamanders doing here?" Leafa asked as the two arrived at a lake surrounding Legrou.

"It's a lake..." Kirito said staring at the lake below them.

Leafa and Kirito continued to run past the bridge over the lake, but Leafa look behind her, seeing if the Salamanders were there, but they weren't.

"Looks like we're going to make it." Kirito said.

"Don't lower your guard and fall in." Leafa stated to him.

But just before they could enter the city, a beam was fired overhead and had erected an stone wall front of them, blocking their advance.

"Crap." Leafa exclaimed as Kirito clutch his sword and jumped towards the wall, intending to slash into half. But the stone wall deflects Kirito's attacks, as he was bounced back by the wall, and landed against the ground below him.

"That won't work." Leafa exclaimed to Kirito, who sweatdrop.

"You should've said something sooner." Kirito stated, looking at Leafa.

"You're in too big of a hurry." Leafa said with her hands on her hips.

"This is an earth magic barrier. Physical attacks won't break it." Leafa informed him.

"Can we jump in the lake?" Kirito asked.

"Nope. Supposedly, there are extremely high-level monsters in the water. Fighting without an Undine backing you up would be suicide." Leafa explained to him, as Kirito turns to face her.

"Then we have to fight?" Kirito asked bringing his sword in front of him.

"Yeah, but it might not be too easy. If the Salamanders can use high-level earth magic, they have a powerful mage." Leafa said unsheathing her sword.

"Leafa... It isn't that I don't trust your skills as a swordsman. But could you handle support from here?" Kirito asked as Leafa look at him in surprise. Kirito knowing that Izayoi isn't here, he knows that if he lets Leafa die here, he would get something painful handed to him. So in order not to do that, he would let Leafa be his support instead.

"With Izayoi, you could join in. But he isn't here. So if you die here, Izayoi would beat me up." Kirito said as Leafa send a worried look at the way they run, leaving Izayoi behind.

"I want you to stay in the back and heal me. That way, I can fight harder." Kirito said as Leafa turns to him and nods.

_"Izayoi-kun, I hope you're safe..." _Leafa thought as she flew back from Kirito, and landed a few distance behind him.

Kirito then began the assault on the Salamanders that were charging at him, with their shield raised up high. He charges at them, and swung his big sword at them, but the three Salamander put their shields in front of them, defending against the strong blow of Kirito's sword.

The three Salamanders were pushed back slightly, but they stayed in their spot, while their HP slightly decreased because of Kirito's attack.

Leafa look on at the fight, seeing the Salamander shield formation which included, 3 tanks in the front lines and 9 mages. 3 mages in the middle row, and 6 mages in the back, completely cornering them.

_"They're focusing on taking him out!" _Leafa said in mind, watching the dangerous formation of the Salamanders.

A group of mages in the middle row, chanted their spells as they quickly healed the tanks, which causes their HP to fully recover.

Then, a group of mages in the back row, chanted their spells, as they cast fireballs at Kirito.

As the fireballs came closer to Kirito, who raised his sword to defend himself, he couldn't help but look on as the fireballs came closer and closer to him.

A big explosion erupted at Kirito's spot, after the fireballs hit Kirito.

"Kirito!" Leafa shouted.

In the midst of the explosion, Kirito huffed in heavy strides of breath, kneeling on the ground with his sword beside him.

Leafa immediately spotted him, as she chanted her spell.

_**"Þ ú, fylla, heilagr austr, brott, svalr, bani.**__"_ Leafa chanted as blue drops of water pour down around the Leafa's hand, and Kirito was engulfed in the water of Leafa's spell, healing him instantly.

Kirito open his mouth, feeling Leafa was healing him. He smile and stood up, as he immediately dashes to the three tanks.

He swung his big sword sideways, as the three tank's HP was cut in half, by Kirito's attack.

But the tanks were then healed again by the mages at the middle row.

The back row mages, then cast again fireballs at Kirito, to which he was blasted away from the range attack.

Leafa again chanted her spell, _**"Þ ú, fylla heilagr, austr, brott, svalr, bani."**_ She chanted as Kirito was engulfed again by water and was healed again.

_"He'll run out of HP at this rate..." _Leafa thought after seeing the combination of healing mages, attacking mages and blocking soldiers. Seh knew Kirito was having a hard time breaking through the formation and at this rate he would be killed if he continues to do this.

"Izayoi-kun... Help..." Leafa hoped as she look at Kirito.

"That's enough, Kirito. If we lose, we'll just have to fly a few more hours! Let's give up!" Leafa stated.

"No way." Kirito answered as Leafa stood surprised.

"While I'm alive, I won't let any party members die." Kirito said to Leafa.

"Izayoi would never give up, if he's here. He taught me everything. So, I'm gonna keep going." Kirito said as he turns towards the Salamanders.

On the last attempt to fight the charges, Kirito cried out a battle cry, as he dashes towards the Salamanders.

Arriving at the three tanks, Kirito stopped in front of them, as he grabbed a hold of one of the shield. He tried to move the shield, surprisingly creating an opening, to which he thrust his sword inside the opening.

"What the hell?" One of the tanks said, surprised.

"What's he doing?" The other tank asked, looking up at Kirito in shock.

* * *

"Leafa-san!" A voice called out as Leafa look up to see Yui flying down at her.

"Yui? What are you doing here? And if you're here, then that means..." Leafa said as smile was formed on her lips.

Yui nodded, "Yes. Papa's here." She said as Leafa nodded, relieved that he was safe and alive.

"But more importantly, this is your only chance!" Yui stated.

"Chance?" Leafa asked confused.

"Use all the mana you have left on Kirito-san, to block the next magic attack!" Yui exclaimed standing on Leafa's shoulder.

"B-But that won't help." Leafa said to her.

The back row mages were chanting their spells, trying once again to fire the fireballs at Kirito.

Kirito seeing that the mages, were already chanting their spells, he withdraw attacking the three tanks, backflipping out from there.

Leafa stared at Yui, as Yui look at her.

"Don't worry. Papa's said he will come down to help after this." Yui stated as Leafa smiled, as she nodded.

**_"Þú, sér, lind, ásynja, burt, teimi, og, sverð."_** Leafa chanted as a swarm of countless blue butterflies appear and rise from Leafa's raised hand, and headed to Kirito.

**_"Ek, verpa, einn, brandr, muspilli, kalla, bresta, bani,"_** One of the back row mages, named Gtacs chanted.

The blue butterflies then came in contact with Kirito, as they cover him in a butterfly shield barrier.

_**"****steypa, lundr, drótt!"**_ Gtacs shouted as he and the other mages, launches their fireballs at Kirito again.

The fireballs soared through the sky, as they headed for Kirito. As one of the fireballs came in contact with the shied, Leafa was holding her own end of the bargain by sustaining the shield to keep Kirito from being by those fireballs.

"Papa, now!" Yui shouted, to which Leafa look up, seeing something, or someone who was falling down at a fast rate, directly at Kirito.

"Is that-?" Leafa asked.

A smirk was edged across Izayoi's face, seeing the battle in in front of him, as he falls head first from the sky.

Seeing that he was getting closer to the ground, Izayoi switched his falling position, to which his feet would touch the ground.

"Backup is here!" Izayoi shouted as he crashed down on the ground, in front of Kirito, creating a crater in the surface of the bridge.

Izayoi open his eyes, as his black daito appear in his right hand. He raised his daito and deflect every single fireball that the mages casted. But the leftover flames were still around Kirito and Izayoi, but not as close as to touch them.

Leafa glanced up at her MP, which was running out by the second till it slowly runs out, causing the butterfly shied barrier around Kirito to disappear.

"Kirito, now!" Izayoi ordered.

"Now, Kirito-san!" Yui said as Kirito nodded to their order, and begin chanting, while the rings of words encircled him.

**_"Þeír, hræða, nótt, dýpt, auga, brott, svalr."_** Kirito chanted, raising his sword up high.

_"That's illusion magic. But it only makes you look like a big monster."_ Leafa thought as she saw that the leftover flames, gathered to form a giant tornado of flame. Kirito who was inside it, then transformed into a creature that he wanted.

After the tornado of flames dissipated, Kirito wasn't anywhere inside the tornado, but instead he was replaced by a giant monster resembling The Gleam Eyes.

"Is that Kirito?" Leafa questioned.

Kirito roared through the sky, as sound waves could be seen, blowing everything away.

The Salamanders look scared upon the Gleam Eyes, as they begin to start panicking.

Kirito then dashes towards the Salamanders as he pierced one of the tanks, killing him instantly, while the other two stared at Kirito in fear.

"Idiot! Don't break formation!" Gtacs shouted at the two.

"It just looks scary and has long reach. If we stick to the plan and stay in formation, the damage won't get through!" Gtacs said to them, while the other mages behind him were looking unsure of themselves.

Kirito roared again, as he then chomped on another tank player, with his sharp teeths. Kirito then continue to attack the other one, by swiping his hand at him, grabbing him. He then pulled the hand up and throw it down on the ground, as the player lay in a crater, and dissolved into polygon. Kirito then threw the remaining tank up in air from his mouth, as he chomped at the tank player again, killing him.

Gtacs stared in fright, at the destruction of Kirito. "E-Explosion magic!" He ordered to the other mages beside him, to which they comply by quickly chanting the spell.

Izayoi sighs as he stared at Kirito, who was beginning to kill like the true Gleam Eyes did, like a monster.

Izayoi crouched down, as he set his target, on saving the other players from horrible deaths experience.

"Izayoi-kun, what are you doing?" Leafa asked.

"Papa?" Yui asked.

"I'm going to bring Kirito back to his senses." Izayoi simply stated, looking back at the two girls with a smile.

He then turns his sight on Kirito, as he instantly dashes through the bridge, leaving a crater from where he dashed.

Just as Kirito's tail was about to reach two mages and kill them, Izayoi appear in front of them, blocking Kirito's tail with his left hand.

"Kirito, that's enough." Izayoi stated, looking at the tall, giant and dangerous Gleam Eyes.

Kirito roared at him, as he tried to free his tail from Izayoi's grip, but Izayoi grip his tail even tighter, not letting him go.

"I think you should have a minute, regaining your senses." Izayoi exclaimed as his black daito glowed black. He then raised his daito, swung it in front of Kirito, unleashing a giant crescent arc in his way.

Kirito didn't have enough time to react, and guard himself, as the crescent arc instantly hit him, blowing him back further away from the Salamanders. While, he was blown back he roared in pain, as he headed straight towards the stone wall, with Leafa and Yui in the way.

Leafa seeing that Kirito was heading their way, she quickly flew upwards, with Yui flying beside her.

"No hard feelings, okay?" Izayoi asked looking at Kirito who had collided against the stone wall, as a crater could be seen imprinted on the stone wall.

Izayoi then turns to the remaining Salamanders, as a devious smirk crossed his face.

"Who wants to go first?" Izayoi asked as he instantly vanished, and appear in front of two Salamanders mages. He raised his daito to the side, and swung his daito sideways at them, killing them in one slash.

Izayoi look to the remaining Salamanders again, as he thought that it would be enough to let them spread news and rumors about their destruction.

Gtacs stare at Izayoi, who had a grin on his face, and a glint of deviousness in his eyes. While he stare at him, he noticed that the dark surroundings around Izayoi, and his dark features as a Spriggan, it'd made him look like an assassin of the dark. And he'd doubt that the giant monster was a lot stronger than him, after witnessing that the giant monster was defeated by the small Spriggan.

With each second spent, Gtacs began to sweat, as he didn't know what to do, or much less do anything. And what he saw when Izayoi killed those mages in one slash, he wouldn't doubt that he would do that to him too.

"R-Retreat! Retreat!" Gtacs said as the remaining turned around to run, but instead they face Izayoi looking at them, with his daito pointed at them.

"Where are you going?" Izayoi asked looking at them with narrows eyes.

"R-Run! R-" Gtacs was cut off as Izayoi stood behind him, with his daito to the side.

"You should learn to shut your mouth. And just stay in your place." Izayoi advised as Gtacs dissolved into polygon, as a red flame stood in his place.

"How about we lessen the numbers, just a little bit?" Izayoi asked as he disappear.

The four remaining mages look around,with their staffs raised high.

"Ahhh!" A mage said dissolving into shards.

"Ah!" Another mage shouted as he too, dissolved into shards.

"W-Where is he?" A Salamander mage said, as he frantically look around for Izayoi.

"I-I don't know." A mage answered, as she look around too, for Izayoi.

"I don't want to kill a girl, so I'll kill you instead." Izayoi stated as he appear behind the mage boy, and slashed at him across his back, killing him.

The girl who was the remaining of the Salamander mages, stare at Izayoi in fear as she fell to the ground, and slowly backs away from Izayoi.

"Please... Don't kill me." The girl pleaded, looking up at Izayoi, as she held up her hand in front of her, while her other hand was against the ground.

"Hey... I won't hurt you." Izayoi exclaimed kneeling down before the girl.

"Izayoi-kun!" Leafa said running toward Izayoi.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" Yui said happily sitting on Leafa's shoulder.

Just as Leafa arrived at the girl, she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the girl.

"Now, why don't you explain who sent you here?" Leafa threaten as the girl closes her eyes in fear of Leafa.

"Leafa, calm down. We're aren't going to interrogate her like that." Izayoi stated.

"W-Wait, Izayoi-kun!" Leafa said.

"Give me a second." Izayoi said winking at her, as he turns to the girl.

"There are other ways to interrogate our suspect." Izayoi explained wearing a bemused smile, as he look at the girl.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you. We just want to ask a few questions." Izayoi stated as the girl slowly opens her eyes, to look at Izayoi.

"Really? You aren't going to kill me?" She asked, as Izayoi nods.

"Yeah, but you have to answer our questions first, okay?" Izayoi said as he lowered his scarf, and smile at the girl, to which she blushed, seeing his handsome face.

Meanwhile, Leafa just look at them with jealousy in her eyes. But she sighs, and turns away from the two as a frown adorned her face.

"Izayoi-kun..." She mutters sadly as Yui noticed the sadden expression on Leafa's face. Yui then turns to Izayoi who was talking to the now smiling girl, and then she turns to Leafa.

"Leafa-san, why are you sad?" Yui asked innocently, as Leafa look at Yui.

"Huh? No, I'm not sad." Leafa lied as she knows that Yui had caught her.

"But... You look sad when you see Papa talking to that girl." Yui exclaimed as Leafa faked a smile.

"No, It's nothing to worry about, Yui-chan." Leafa said as Yui smile and nods.

"Papa's always like that, but he doesn't want any girls he care about to be jealous. It's just his way." Yui said as Leafa raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you learn that, Yui-chan?" Leafa asked, confused.

"I thought about it, when Papa always comes Mama down, when she saw Papa talking to another girl. She'd be mad, but Papa assured her that he was the one for her." Yui stated to Leafa, who listened in on Yui's story. But she always grew curious about who was Yui's Mama, but decided to question it later.

"Leafa, Yui, come here. She's ready to talk!" Izayoi called out to them, as he motion his hand to come over.

Leafa and Yui look at each other, as they both smiled and walk towards Izayoi, who was interrogating the Salamander mage in his own way.

* * *

"It was earlier this evening when G-Takusu-san... The leader of the mage squad, I mean... He messaged me on my cell to meet here. And when I arrived he said twelve of us were going to go hunting for two people." The girl said standing in front of Leafa and Izayoi.

"Me and the others thought it was overkill, but... He said you were the ones who took out Kagemune-san, so it made sense." The girl stated.

"Kagemune? Who's that? Is he the Salamander that escaped?" He wondered, as he recalled the Salamander that didn't want to fight him or Leafa.

"The leader of the lancer squad. He's famous for hunting Sylphs. But yesterday, he got wiped out in battle, and ran back. That was you, right?" The girl asked, as Izayoi and Leafa look at each other, as they then turns to the mage.

"But why did this G-Takusu guy come after us?" Leafa questioned.

"Looks like it was someone higher up... Something about you interfering with the plan." The mage stated.

"Plan?" Izayoi asked himself.

"They wouldn't tell someone at the bottom of the ranks like me. But it looks like they're planning something big... When I logged in today, I saw a huge number heading north." The mage said.

"They must be... going for the World Tree." Leafa stated.

"No. We figured the whole army would need at least ancient weapon-class equipment. So we're saving money for that." The mage exclaimed as Leafa think for a while.

"That's all I know." She said as she turns to Izayoi.

"Um... You weren't lying about what you said earlier, were you?" The girl timidly said, as Izayoi smiled.

"No. I'd never lie about that." He said as the girl smiled.

"Here. Just something for your help. These items and Yuld, it's something I got from the last battle. You can have it." Izayoi said as he transfer the items to the girl.

"B-But, I couldn't take what's yours." The girl stated as Izayoi shook his head.

"i wouldn't take no, for an answer. You deserved it." Izayoi said as the girl look down, while she nervously scratched her left hand, with her right.

"Really? Can I?" She asked as Izayoi nodded.

"Thank you." The girl stated as she bows her head at him and Leafa, and turns around to leave.

"Bye." Izayoi stated waving her goodbye, as the girl glanced behind her, and blush profusely. The girl then raised her hand and waved goodbye to Izayoi, as she leaves.

"Ugh..." Kirito said walking towards Leafa and Izayoi, as he held his sore chest.

Kirito for his part, was trying to get a good fight, from those Salamanders, but he'd think that he went too far on changing into that 'monster'.

Izayoi look down at his black daito, as it disappear from his hand, returning to the item storage, of where it belongs. After waving goodbye to the Salamander mage, he turns around towards where Leafa was, but he was tackled into a hug by Leafa, who rest her head on his chest.

"Where did you go? I thought you were dead or something." Leafa said as Izayoi settled in on the hug, and hug back, wrapping his arms around Leafa.

"I'm not going to die that easily, Leafa. And I wouldn't leave you to die. While I'm alive, I won't let any party members die. Even if it costs my life to save them. I'll save them, including you." Izayoi whispered to her, as Leafa slightly chuckle.

"You know, Kirito said the exact same thing. He said he won't let any party members while he's still alive." Leafa said as Izayoi chuckles.

"Maybe he learned that from me, in another game we played." Izayoi said recalling him and Kirito playing inside SAO.

"But still, I shouldn't have leave you back there." Leafa stated.

"No, you did the right thing. You can't fight them all by yourself. Anyway, I left after you left." Izayoi exclaimed as Leafa look up at him.

"I didn't want to die, in a dark place like that. What do you take me for?" Izayoi asked as Leafa stifle a laugh, but then she realized their intimate position, as she immediately broke off the hug, while blushing up a storm.

Izayoi chuckle, as Leafa glared at him, and playfully hit his arm.

"And I'd doubt Kirito would handle twelve Salamanders all by himself, without transforming into that..." Izayoi said referring to The Gleam Eyes, that Kirito transformed. Then, Izayoi and Leafa realized that Kirito wasn't with them.

"Speaking of Kirito, where is he?" Izayoi asked as Leafa nodded in agreement.

"Now've you finally mentioned about me." Kirito exclaimed as he approached Izayoi and Leafa.

"I knew I hit you. But I didn't think I hit that hard." Izayoi commented seeing Kirito beat up form.

"Leafa. You know what to do." Izayoi said as Leafa nodded, and immediately rush to Kirito side.

_**"Þ ú, fylla, heilagr austr, brott, svalr, bani.**__" _Leafa chanted as the ring of words surround her, and Kirito was engulfed by the water.

"Hey, that monster I just saw... That was you, right?" Leafa asked Kirito while he recover from her spell.

"I think so..." Kirito answered.

"You think so?" Leafa asked while Izayoi listened in on their conversation.

"That happens to me sometimes... I just snap in battle, and start forgetting things." Kirito told her, as Leafa stared at him.

"Scary." Leafa commented.

"Though I do mostly remember this recent one. I used the spell Yui and Izayoi suggested." Kirito stated as he recalled when Yui amd Izayoi signalled him to change.

* * *

"Kirito, now!" Izayoi ordered.

"Now, Kirito-san!" Yui said.

* * *

"And then I got huge... I lost my sword too, so I just started grabbing people." Kirito retold.

"You were chomping on them, too." Leafa said.

"And it wasn't a pretty sight to see." Izayoi stated with a sigh, as Leafa and Yui nodded in agreement.

"Come to think of it, yeah... I got to feel like a monster. It was lots of fun!" Kirito exclaimed.

"Did they taste like anything?" Leafa asked.

"A texture like yakiniku just before it's burnt." Kirito stated as he stood up, followed by Leafa.

"Actually, never mind. Don't say it." Leafa said waving her hands in dismissal. After that, Kirito stopped and jokingly wanted to bit Leafa's hand, but before he does, a black daito was in his way, the edge of the daito, nearly touch his teeth.

"Where's your manner?" Izayoi asked as Kirito sweatdrop, and pulled back his teeth, as he nodded at Izayoi. But Leafa who wasn't satisfied that Kirito planned to bit her hand, she raised her hand and hit him very hard on the cheek.

"Thanks, Izayoi-kun." Leafa stated turning to Izayoi, as he nodded in appreciation.

"Anyway, let's get going." Izayoi said walking ahead of them, followed by Leafa and then a slumped Kirito.

"Here we go!" Yui said happily sitting on Izayoi's head.

"Papa, you're hair is soft." Yui commented touching his hair.

"Thanks for the compliment, Yui." Izayoi said as the four of them continued their way to the city.

* * *

The four of them then entered Lugru city, there were lamp post lit lights, all around the city, including the players that walked around the city, giving it a nice and calm atmosphere.

"So this is Lugru?" Leafa wondered as she look all around the lit city.

"Why do you do that?" Kirito said wincing as he touched his slapped cheek, a red hand print could be seen on his left cheek.

"That one was your fault." Yui said to him, still sitting on Izayoi's head.

"Seriously!" Leafa said.

"It was a hilarious joke to lighten up a tense vibe." Kirito reasoned.

"Tense vibe? Next time you do that, I slice you in half." Leafa said looking at Kirito with a pointed look.

"Okay..." Kirito said scratching his head, while Izayoi laughed.

Leafa then turns to her right, as she gasped excitedly, and heads to the weapon store. She then lifted up a sword, checking it.

"Leafa, didn't you get a message before those Salamander attacked us?" Izayoi asked as Leafa turns to him and nodded.

"Yeah... I forgot." Leafa said as she opens her menu, and tap the friend list.

"What's with Recon? Did he fall asleep?" Leafa asked after noticing that Recon was not online.

"Do you want to log out and try to reach him?" Izayoi asked as Leafa thinks for a bit, till she turns to him to give her answer.

"Then, I'll log out for a second and check with him. Izayoi-kun, you wait." Leafa answered as Izayoi nodded.

Leafa turns to Yui who is flying beside Izayoi, "Take care of my body, Yui-chan." She stated.

"Okay." Yui said.

"Make sure your Papa doesn't do anything to it." Leafa ordered while she look at Izayoi, with a smirk.

"Roger!" Yui said saluting at her.

"Oh?" Izayoi said with a bemused smile, and a raised eyebrow.

"How can you be sure? You never know, I might 'do' something." Izayoi said with a sly smirk, as Leafa blushed and lightly glare at him.

"I'm gonna be sick..." Kirito said as he pretended to get sick, by covering his mouth with his hand, as he turns away from them.

"I know you'll never do that." Leafa replied as Izayoi leans closer to her face, their faces inches away from kissing.

"Right... But as I said, you'll never know. I might touch something like your..." Izayoi mutters to her, as he look down at Leafa's chest, to which Leafa furiously blushed.

"P-Pervert!" Leafa said to Izayoi, as she cutely glared at him.

Izayoi wore an bemused smile, satisfied to see Leafa's reaction, as he pulled away from Leafa.

"But I'm not 'that' kind of pervert. So you can relax." Izayoi reassured her, as Leafa look down embarrassed. She then glanced back up at Izayoi and then down at the ground. She coughed to regain her composure on the situation, as she then walk ahead from Izayoi and sat on a bench nearby, to which she opens her menu.

**Are you sure you want to log out?**

Leafa tap the confirmation button, as she look up at Izayoi's smiling face, and Yui, who was standing on his shoulder. They boh waved at her goodbye, as Leafa log out from the game.

* * *

Real World

Suguha look at the ceiling, as she sat up from her bed and rub her eye with her hand. Suguha noticed that her room was dark, knowing that it was already night.

Suguha look to her desk, as she stood up from her bed, and switch on her lamp post, lighting up the room for her to see.

She grabbed her cell phone, and sat on her spinning chair, while she look at the messages that Recon would send.

"Eh?" Suguha raised an eyebrow, as she noticed that Nagata had been calling her for awhile now, as she scrolled down the many missed calls from him, and suddenly, her phone rang again.

Suguha held up her phone to her ear, "Hello? Nagata-kun?" Suguha stated.

"What's going on?!" Suguha asked on the phone.

"You finally picked up! You're late, Suguha-chan!" Nagata said over the phone.

"I was having some-in-game problems." Suguha said.

"B-Big trouble! Sigurd is coming after us. A-And not just that... They sold out Sakuya-san, the Sylph leader!" Nagata informed her.

"Sold her out? What do you mean? Go back to the beginning and explain." Suguha said hugging her knees together, on her chair.

"There's no time... You remember when the Salamanders attacked us in the Ancient Forest? Didn't that strike you as odd?" Nagata asked.

"Odd? Did something happen?" Suguha asked.

"Sigurd said he'd be a decoy, and he drew off three of them, right?" Nagata asked.

"Oh, right..." Suguha said.

"It wasn't like him. Normally, wouldn't he make someone else do it?" Nagata questioned.

"That's true. But what does that mean?" Suguha asked as she look behind her, noticing that outside, was raining. She stood up from her chair, and goes to her sliding doors of the balcony.

"What I'm getting at is... He's been working with the Salamanders. Probably for a while now!" Nagata informed her.

"Huh?! Do you have any proof?" Suguha asked, surprised by the news.

"I thought something was weird, so I spent the whole day invisible, and I followed Sigurd. And I saw them... They were putting on invisibility cloaks in a back alley, too. I thought something was strange. Down deep in the sewers, there were two weird guys waiting for them... And they were Salamanders! I know something was up, so I went to listen in. And they said they put a tracer on you." Nagata retold his story.

"Then what happened to you?" Suguha asked.

"I'm still in the sewers, paralyzed from the poison arrow. And the Salamanders have me." Nagata said to her.

"That's why you called me IRL..." Suguha exclaimed.

"It's more than that! Sakuya-san is supposed to form an alliance with the Cait Sith today. So she's secretly heading to neutral territory." Nagata said as Suguha gasped, as her reflection on the sliding door, mirrors her reaction.

"Sigurd's going to attack the signing ceremony with a huge group of Salamanders!" Nagata said as thunder strikes, and Suguha turns around, deciding that without a choice, she'd have to get back to Alfheim Online immediately.

* * *

Izayoi and Kirito were sitting on a bench, where Leafa sat. Izayoi yawns, sitting next to Leafa, while Kirito sat beside him, eating a barbecue stick, which was full with meat on top of meat, sticking on it.

Just as Kirito was about to eat it, Leafa stood up, "We have to hurry!" She said surprising Kirito, while Izayoi look at her, as he stood up from the bench, and stretched himself.

"Welcome back, Leafa. What's wrong?" Izayoi asked as Leafa turns to him.

"Welcome back." Yui greeted.

"Izayoi-kun, I'm sorry." Leafa stated as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have to take care of something now. It seems I don't have time to explain." Leafa said looking down, as she then turns to Izayoi.

"And I may not be able to return here..." Leafa stated as Izayoi smile.

"Then you can just explain on the way. I sensed that you have some interesting things to tell me." Izayoi said surprising Leafa.

"Yeah, we have to walk out of here anyway, right?" Kirito said agreeing to join them.

"Then, let's go." Izayoi ordered as he walked ahead, followed by Kirito, leaving Leafa.

"Got it." Leafa said as she then joins them.

* * *

The three of them runs towards Arun, as they exit the city, and was now running through the bridge to the way.

"So, in forty minutes, past the Valley of the Butterflies, a discussion will begin between the Sylphs and the Cait Sith." Leafa explained.

"I see. This is getting interesting." Izayoi said with a smirk.

"Can I ask some questions?" Kirito asked Leafa.

"Go ahead." Leafa answered.

"How do the Salamanders benefit from attacking the Sylphs and the Cait Sith?" Kirito asked.

"First, they can stop the alliance. If an information leak on the Sylph side kills their leader, wouldn't the Cait Sith be very upset?" Leafa answered as Kirito nodded in understanding.

"Yeah." Kirito exclaimed.

"It's also possible there could be war between the Cait Sith and the Sylphs. And if you take out a territory leader, you get thirty percent of the territory's money, and you can invade its town for ten days and levy whatever tax you want." Leafa explained to the two.

"You can do that?" Kirito asked.

"So, Izayoi-kun, Kirito, this is a Sylph problem. There's no reason you need to help. If we go to the meeting, we probably won't get out alive. We'll have to start at Sylvein again. No, it's even possible..." Leafa said as she stop running, as Izayoi and Kirito stopped as well, as they look back at her.

"That if you want to reach the top of the World Tree, you'd be better off working with the Salamanders." Leafa said as Izayoi narrows his eyes at her, while Kirito felt uncomfortable about joining the Salamanders.

"If they pull this off, they'll be perfectly positioned to make an attempt up the World Tree. Since you two, are Spriggans, they might hire you as mercenaries. So even if you kill me here, I won't complain." Leafa said closing her eyes, as she thought after she heard all about the information from Recon. And to suggest that Izayoi would be better off working with the Salamander, broke her inside, but she hold it in. She felt horrible on asking them to be mercenaries to Salamander, even worse when she ask Izayoi. She felt ashamed and disappointed on herself, for doing her own action to help the Sylphs, to which she could lose her friends in the process. And if Izayoi leave her, would she be happy without him? She would never answer to a question like that, as she loves Izayoi, fully knowing that Izayoi and the Izayoi in the game was the same, even if she didn't have the proof yet, but she just knows it, deep inside her heart.

"I'm sorry, Izayoi-kun..." Leafa thought as she awaited their answers, while hoping that they would choose to help her.

"In the end, it's just a game, so do what you want." Izayoi said suddenly as Kirito look at him.

"If you want to kill someone, kill them. If you want to steal, you steal. I've met more people who think that way than I'd want. In a way, it's true. You can't deny it, no matter what you think. But it's not true..." Izayoi said walking towards Leafa, who held in her breath, with her eyes closed.

"There are things you have to protect especially because it's a virtual world. I learned that from someone very important. I f you give in to your impulses in this world, the price is that it changes your personality in the real world. The player and the character are one and the same." Izayoi stated as he look at Leafa, with a smile.

"I like you, Leafa. I want to be your friend. I'd never attack someone like that just for my own benefit. Also, if I did that, I would be a bad friend for doing it, cause I have a precious friend right here." Izayoi exclaimed, pointing his finger at Leafa.

Leafa then opens her eyes, as tears started to form in her eyes, "Izayoi-kun..." She said as she held her hands together in front of her chest.

"Thank you." Leafa stated as Izayoi waved his hand in dismissal.

"Sorry, if it's sounded arrogant." Izayoi said as Leafa shake her head.

"No, I was happy." Leafa said tearfully, with a smile.

"Hey, don't you think we're wasting time?" Kirito asked with a smile, looking at the both of them. Izayoi turns to him, as he nodded, knowing that they were wasting time already by standing here.

"Yui, we're going to run. Lead the way." Izayoi ordered, as he turns to Kirito.

"Kirito, try to catch up, okay?" Izayoi asked as Kirito nodded.

"Leafa, can I borrow your body?" Izayoi asked with a sly smile, as he gently grabbed Leafa's legs and lifted her up into his arms, in a bridal fashion.

"U-Uh..." Leafa said as she blush, from their intimate position.

"Hold on tight." Izayoi said as Leafa wrapped her arms around Izayoi's neck. Izayoi then slightly crouched, as he dashes away with his speed, leaving another crater from where he dashes. Kirito who dashes as well, followed behind him.

Leafa then saw monsters up ahead of their path, "U-Uh, m-monsters!" Leafa exclaimed as she tightly hold Izayoi's neck. Izayoi grins as he run faster towards the Orcs, as he then jumped over all the Orcs, and perfectly landed on his feet, as he then dashes off to exit of the Corridor. Meanwhile, Kirito just run past the Orcs that spawn throughout the Corridor.

"The exit." Izayoi said as Leafa look in front of her, to see a white light at the end of the cave.

"Let's save an alliance to be, shall we?" Izayoi said with a smirk, as he heads towards the white light.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_Hello, everybody. I see that you have finished reading this chapter, and I tell you now, that it was hard to wrote it, you know? I have to search for information regarding the spells. It was hard, but I think it was worth it. Now tell me what you think in the review bow below, or you can just favorite my story, or follow my Fanfic. Whichever makes you want to see the story faster. I would like that if you would review, it lets me know how you think about your thought on the story, as you would know, but I just telling you the heads up on the part._

_So, I hope you have a good day, and try not to be stranger to my story, okay? Make yourself known, like do a review about the story, or favorite me or as I said, follow my Fanfic. A long time ago, I was just a reader, and then I wanted to myself known to Fanfiction, after I had the 'Imagination Anime Attack' or AKA the I.A.A, for short. I made it up myself, neat isn't it? So, then I researched about the fanfics I'm going to do, and Ta~Da! I got reviews, favorites and follows, and the feeling was like never before, I tell you. And with that said, I bid you farewell, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	6. Chapter 6: General of the Blazing Flames

_Hello, everyone! It's me, ArtLotus, here to give the new chapter of Alfheim Online: The Shinigami. Also, in these past recent days, I've gotten reviews, that I will answer sincerely without a lie whatsoever._

_First Question is from Guest 52352,_

_To answer your question, this Fanfic is only going to stay in SAO universe, alright? I put Izayoi in SAO, because I like to, and love to. And he will continue on staying in my Fanfic, in the SAO universe. Sorry,for the long answer, but I hope this solved your question._

_This question is a little bit tricky, but I'm going to answer, cause... Well,he somehow criticize what I'm doing this Fanfic for. But I'm not trying to be a bad person to him._

_So, the second question is from JustAReviewer._

_To answer you comments,  
First comment, is I write this Fanfic for all the viewers out there to read it, to give me comments on how they think about the story. I will read their comments, even if they're a little hurtful, but I still read it, because I want to Know what they think about the story. And I write it because I loved Izayoi to be in SAO. And because Izayoi is my number 1, most favorite, Badass anime character ever._

_Before, I wasn't a writer for writing Fanfic, I'm just a reader. And after I re-watched a few animes, like SAO, Naruto, Dog Days, I started to imagine on how it would be if my Favourite Character Izayoi was in it? All writers have their stories to share on how they begin to write Fanfic, and this is my story, that I'm sharing with you all._

_And then I finally have an Ambition, to write Fanfic. And I finally accomplished it. And there's nothing good than having all the supports that you have, from reviews, favorites and the ones that follows your Fanfic._

_And for the second comment, Its true, that I write to express my words and ideas to the universe of fanfiction to spread my love for fandoms. But there's another one, when I wrote The Thousand Blades, I noticed that there's not a single crossover between Mondaiji and SAO. So, I feel the need to write it, to spread my Crossover Fanfic to others, and because of that I feel determined to write my Fanfic of SAO till it is finished. And another thing I feel happy and blessed that I was doing it, writing the crossover SAO Fanfic, plus I feel more determine, happy and blessed combined, when people started to read my Fanfic and are supporting my cause to continue it._

Start the music: G.O Mblaq, Even in my dream

_The Third comment, is I write my Fanfic, for the readers, eventual readers, and most importantly that are supporting me right now, the reviewers, the favorites, and the followers. I write the Fanfic for them, too, you know. Who in the world, would write their Fanfics just for himself/herself? I don't want to forget about those who are supporting me right now. It really pains me to even think about forgetting them._

_Don't ever forget that, JustAReviewer. I write for all the people that reads my Fanfic._

_The forth comment is a little hurtful for me, but I'll answer it._

_I know I practically copied from the anime Sword Art Online, but it is the way that I wanted to. I want to give them a true story. A Story that I planned for a long time to write, a long story, based on the anime. And what better way than to watch Sword Art Online and made the next chapter for my SAO Crossover Fanfic?_

_And I know I switched out Kirito for Izayoi, and I copied everything from the anime, and that makes me a cheater, or a copier. And as I said that's the way I wanted it to be, but I added my own touches on the story itself, and I read that a few reviewers loved it._

_And for your information, I switched Kirito to be a supporting character. Even if you don't see him much, I made him helped Izayoi, by being a bestfriend to him, and fight by his side._

_And last but not least, even if I copied straight from the anime, and that tarnish my name as a writer, I don't care._

_This is my opinion of being a writer,_

IF YOU WRITE A STORY, THEN YOU'RE A WRITER.

_That's all._

_I hope you're satisfied by my answer, and I'm sorry, if I was harsh on the words, and the answers were long, but that is based on my opinion of your comments._

_Now continuing the story, everyone. I present you Alfheim Online: The Shinigami._

_I'll catch you later, boys and girls, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 6: General of the Blazing Flames

"The exit." Izayoi said as he sped up his running towards the exit. Suddenly, Izayoi came out of the Corridor, as he immediately jumped to the sky, while Leafa just hold on to his neck, watching the ground below her. Izayoi and Leafa look behind them, to see the Orc fall to their deaths by falling off the cliff from the exit they went out.

"That took years off my life!" Leafa said looking up at Izayoi, clearly angry with him. "I saved us some time, didn't I? And I noticed that you like being in my arms." Izayoi teased as Leafa suddenly realized the fact that she was still in Izayoi's arms.

"Honestly..." Leafa pouted. "But... Can we go like this for a little bit?" Leafa asked with a flush, as she turns her face away from Izayoi, embarrassed.

"Okay. But hold on tight." Izayoi said griping Leafa tightly, but not overly tight, just enough to let her be comfortable. Leafa then look up in front of her, as Izayoi followed where she was looking, and they saw the Giant World Tree in front of them.

"Where will the conference be taking place?" Izayoi asked as Leafa look up at him. "Hmm..." Leafa then opens her menu, "Let's see..." She said as she look upon her map. "To the northwest, inside that mountain." Leafa stated pointing her finger to the mountain on her right.

"How much time do we have left?" Kirito asked flying behind them.

"Twenty minutes." Leafa informed him, as Izayoi narrows his eyes at the mountain, where the alliance will be made.

"We'll make it. Leafa, hold tight. This is going to be a fast travel from here to the conference." Izayoi said as Leafa grip his neck tightly, not to let go. Izayoi breath a deep breath, "Let's go." He stated looking ahead of him, as he instantly burst through the skies, leaving a burst of wind to be blown back furiously behind him.

"Huh?!" Kirito said with wide eyes, suddenly being hit by the furious wind, causing him to be blown back a few distance. As he was hit by the wind, he couldn't stop but helplessly spun around in the sky.

After minutes, Kirito stop spinning as he shook his head out of the dizziness, and looks at Izayoi, who had left a lot of distance between them. "How can he do that?" Kirito asked surprised at Izayoi 's sudden burst of speed.

Even when flying in the sky, or fighting on land and saving people, Izayoi's speed was unmatched. Then Kirito hold his head as his dizziness came back, and he was left to float around. While waiting for his dizziness to end, Kirito could see that Izayoi was just a little speck of dot in the skies.

"Huh... Dizzy..." Kirito said holding his head in a daze. He tried to shake the dizziness away, but he can't. And left with no other choice, he was forced to stay in the sky, doing nothing but wait for his dizziness to go away.

"I should wait, before this dizziness could get me falling down on the ground." Kirito mumbled holding his head.

"I'll only have ten minutes. Better hope this dizziness won't last ten minutes. Ugh..." Kirito mumbled still holding his head in a daze.

"Izayoi..." Kirito mutters with a sigh.

"I'll catch up later..." Kirito said as he look around, seeing if anyone was around at the moment. When there wasn't, he tried to slowly fly a couple distance towards the conference.

"Yeah, I'll catch up later... I hope Izayoi saved me some Salamanders." Kirito said flying a couple distances again, while holding his head. After flying a couple distances, he was beginning to slowly fly normal. But he wasn't sure if he should speed up just yet. So with that in mind, he slowly but steadily flew towards the mountain.

* * *

**ALfheim, Butterfly Valley, Neutral Territory**

"I don't know if we'll make it there before the Salamanders." Izayoi said flying towards Butterfly Valley, while carrying Leafa in his arms.

"I told you. We won't make it." Leafa said with a frown.

"But I wasn't finished yet." Izayoi said as Leafa raised an eyebrow. "As I said we will make it there. Even if it takes everything. And I'm not the one to give up easily if there's going to be a fight soon." Izayoi stated with a smile.

"But even if we can warn them, we'll either barely get the leader out, or all die together in battle." Leafa reasoned as Izayoi narrows his eyes at the thought.

Yui then poke out from Izayoi's pocket, "Player signals. A group of sixty-eight players is ahead. That's probably the Salamander attack force. " Yui informed them, as Leafa look at Izayoi who wore a frown.

Izayoi look down as he spotted the large group of Salamander flying towards the conference.

"Fourteen more are up ahead." Yui said pointing her hand in front of her.

"Most likely the Sylph and Cait Sith diplomats. Fifty seconds until they make contact." Yui stated.

"We didn't make it in time." Leafa said as she look down.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun. This is far enough. You go to the World Tree. I'm going to save Sakuya. It wasn't for long, but it was fun." Leafa said looking up at him.

"I hope we meet again!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was fun. And I want to keep it that way." Izayoi said as Leafa look at him with a confused look.

"Yui, go with Leafa." Izayoi ordered as he let Leafa go from his arms. And then Yui quickly followed as she came out of Izayoi's pocket and flew beside Leafa.

"Izayoi-kun?" Leafa asked confused.

"Running away isn't really my style. Yui take care of Leafa for me." Izayoi said as he then burst through the sky again, speeding up to stop the group all by himself.

"Wait, Izayoi-kun!" Leafa said reaching her hand towards him.

"Leafa-san, lets go." Yui said as Leafa look at her and then to Izayoi. She look at Yui, as she nodded and the two headed straight to Sakuya.

* * *

"Sixty eight players, huh?" Izayoi asked himself, as a smirk slowly started to formed on his lips.

"This is going to be... Fun!" Izayoi said boosting his flying, passing the Salamander group.

He then look down towards him, as he saw that the Salamander had arrived at the Sylphs and Cait Sith.

Izayoi held out his hand, as his black daito appeared. Looking down, he then vanished from his spot.

* * *

"Why are Salamanders here?" One of the Cait Sith asked as the Sylphs and Cait Sith look to see the large group of Salamanders in front of them.

A Salamander held up his hand and positioned it in front of him, as the Salamander group started pointing out their lances, and was getting to attack the Sylphs and Cait Sith.

But before the Salamander could let down his hand to start the attack, something crashed down in front of the Sylphs and the Cait Sith leaders, surprising them.

When the smoke dispersed, it reveals a serious looking Izayoi, standing up and wielding his black daito to the side.

"Isn't this a surprise?" Izayoi said looking at the large group of Salamander lined up at the front lines, each wielding lances left and right.

"Everyone, put away your swords!" Izayoi shouted as the Salamanders let theit lances down, surprised by Izayoi order.

"Who's that?" One of the Salamanders asked.

Sakuya and the Cait Sith leader, stood there watching the scene.

"Sakuya!" A voice surprised the leaders as they towards their right, to see Leafa standing there.

"Leafa... What are you doing here?" Sakuya asked. Sakuya is the Lord of the Slyphs, she dresses in long green Japanese-styled clothing and has unusually long dark green hair.

"It's not easy to explain. But the one thing I can say is that our fates depend on him." Leafa stated looking at Izayoi, whose back she was facing.

"What is going on?" Sakuya asked herself.

"I want to talk to your commander!" Izayoi ordered as the Salamander part away, to give their General some way.

Izayoi look up seeing the General, as he flew up at him.

"What's a Spriggan doing here?" the General asked as he look Izayoi, who stood in front of him.

"I'm going to kill you, regardless of your answer. But in honor of your bravery, I will speak to you first." He said to Izayoi.

"My name is Izayoi. I'm an ambassador for the Spriggan-Undine alliance. If you attack this meeting, I can assume you desire a full-scale war with all four races, correct?" Izayoi said as Sakuya and Cait Sith look at Leafa who stood with her mouth open. Leafa then turns to them, as she waved her hands in dismissal.

"An Undine-Spriggan alliance?" the General said as he smirk. "And you, without a single guard, are their ambassador?" He stated as Izayoi lowered down his scarf.

"Who needs a guard? The Spriggans sent their strongest warrior here. And that's why they sent me alone. They believed that I will end this fight. And because of that, I believed strongly believed them to be so." Izayoi said with a smirk, hiding the fact that Kirito, who could act as a guard for him, but since he isn't here, he would just do it himself.

"But I'm merely here to negotiate trade terms with the Sylphs and Cait Sith. But if the talks are disrupted, it will be much worse. The four races will ally against the Salamanders." Izayoi said knowledgeably.

"Strongest warrior, huh? But you're all alone, wearing horrible gear. You can't expect me to believe you." the General then clutched his sword, and pulled it out from its sheath. He then positioned it in front of him, as he wields it with two hands on the handle.

"You know I took offense from that. This gear is ten-times cooler, and expensive than your gear." Izayoi said with a disapproving frown, while the General narrows his eyes at Izayoi's comment, but he ignored it as he don't believe that his gear was more expensive than his gear he wore now.

"If you withstand my assault for thirty seconds. I will believe you are an ambassador." The General said ignoring the comment, and focused on to soon-to-be battle.

"That's very generous of you... I needed a fight around here. And what better way than to fight a general?" Izayoi asked readying his daito.

"This is bad." Sakuya stated looking at the two fairies, who were ready to fight, while Leafa turns to her confused.

"The Salamander's two-handed sword... It's the Demonic Sword Gram." Sakuya said. "I've heard you need a two-handed sword skill of 950 to equip it." Sakuya informed Leafa.

"O-Of 950?!" Leafa said shocked.

"Yeah. If he's using it, he must be General Eugene. Do you know him?" Sakuya asked.

"I-I know the name." Leafa answered.

"The younger brother of the Salamander leader, Mortimer. I've heard they're brothers in real life. The elder is a brilliant strategist. The younger, a valiant warrior. In terms of sheer power, he's said to be the game's strongest player!" Sakuya explained.

"The game's strongest player..." Leafa mutters as she look at Izayoi. "Izayoi-kun... Please be safe..." Leafa thought as she held her hands together.

"That's a nice sword you got there." Izayoi commented looking at Eugene's sword, Gram.

"It must be a demonic sword. But I don't like to wield a two-handed sword. Its heavy." Izayoi said as he grip his daito tightly.

"Hmph... Then you're clearly not worthy to wield this sword." Eugene said as Izayoi held up his left hand.

"Well, I've once wielded a two-handed sword. And I assure you that it is heavier than your sword." Izayoi said recalling that in SAO, he once wielded his two-handed sword.

"I think I've wasted enough time here. I don't want our fight to be late, it's boring that way." Izayoi said as he focused on Eugene, his demeanor changed as his eyes narrowed and he took on a serious look.

As the rays of light protruded from the clouds, Eugene blind Izayoi for a second with the light reflecting against his sword, as he assault Izayoi first by attacking him.

Izayoi instantly dodged to the side as Gram hits thin air instead of Izayoi, which surprises Eugene. But he quickly retaliated as he quickly swung his sword at Izayoi, who raises his daito to blocked. But Izayoi's eyes widen as Gram phased through his daito, and he was sent crashing down to the ground, near a cliff.

"What was that?" Leafa asked surprised by Gram phasing through Izayoi's daito.

"The Demonic Sword Gram has a bonus skill, Ethereal Shift, letting it phase when someone tried to block with a shield or sword." Alicia the Leader of Cait Sith explained. She is relatively short, has blond hair, dark skin, a tail, and a slim figure. She also wears a bell on her neck and a cape on the left arm with a red stripe through it near the front.

"That's insane!" Leafa said.

"As I expected, it has a bonus skill. I should have dodged back then, but you cant into battle without knowing your opponent strong point, right?" Izayoi said sarcastically as he stand up, looking at Eugene.

Izayoi then burst through the smoke that covered him, as he locked swords with Eugene.

"I'm amazed you're still alive." Eugene said as he was being pushed back little by little, by Izayoi.

"I should have known the sword has a bonus skill. It isn't a demonic sword if it didn't have any skill, right?" Izayoi exclaimed as he pushed Eugene back, and begin his assault on him.

Eugene who blocked Izayoi's attacks, noticed that he was going faster and faster, attacking him with his daito. He tried to keep up with Izayoi speed, but it was too fast for him to even keep up.

"Why don't you keep up a little?" Izayoi said as he attacked Eugene, to which he decided block it, cause he didn't see any way of dodging the fast attacks that were upon him. After a while attacking, Izayoi vanished as Eugene look for him, not aware that Izayoi appear behind him, which Eugene noticed too late. Eugene turns around seeing Izayoi already behind him, as he swung his daito and slashed at Eugene's chest, blowing him back a few distance.

"You know, isn't it already been thirty seconds?" Izayoi asked.

"Sorry, but I've decided to kill you. Now you have to survive until I kill you." Eugene said as he ignored the pain that comes with Izayoi's slash across his chest.

Izayoi narrows his eyes, as he hadn't keep his word. With no other choice than to win, Izayoi charged at Eugene.

"This will be tough." Sakuya said

"That Spriggan, he's too fast. I can't even keep up with him." Alicia said as Sakuya nodded in understanding. "Ive never seen a fairy attack that fast before... And if that's the case, I would assume that Eugene would have a hard time keeping up with him also.  
They're equally skilled, but Eugene's weapon is far superior." Sakuya explained as Leafa look at Izayoi.

"Even so... Even so, Izayoi-kun will..." Leafa said as she stare worriedly at Izayoi, while beside her Yui watched her papa worriedly too.

Izayoi and Eugene attacked each other, each landing damages, but even more as Eugene's sword, Gram phases through Izayoi's daito, every time he attempts to block.

"Be the Shinigami..." The voice whispered to Izayoi, as his eyes widen, surprised at the voice appearing again.

Izayoi kicked Eugene a few distance, as he grabbed the hem of his scraf.

"Feel the wrath..." Izayoi said as he slowly unwrapped his scarf, revealing his face. The black scarf in Izayoi's hand, furiously fluttered with the wind. Suddenly, the scarf in Izayoi's hand, slowly wrapped itself around his right arm.

Then Izayoi begin to glow black, as waves of black and white energy came out of Izayoi, and black mists mysteriously appeared and covered the blue skies.

Izayoi then held up his hand in front of his face, and slowly dragged it across his face, "Of a Thousand Blades!" Izayoi shouted as everything was blown back, furious winds blowing back all the Salamanders that were lined up in front of the Sylphs and Cait Sith.

Eugene raised his sword, bracing himself as the wind blows him back. The black and white energy engulfed Izayoi, as a smirk slowly spread across his lips.

Eugene look up towards Izayoi, and his eyes widen as a giant black red crescent was sent his way. He blocked it, but he was shocked as he felt the force the crescent had. He tried to push it back but it was of no use. And so, he maneuvered his sword to the other direction, as the crescent went straight to the direction. And when it made in contact with the ground, it blows up.

Everyone who was watching, were eyed wide by the power the crescent held. And Leafa knowing who did that, turns to where Izayoi was.

After the crescent was sent, the black mists immediately dispersed, as it clears up the sky, revealing the blue sky again. "You know, that's just the beginning." Izayoi said as everyone turns to him, but they couldn't see him will all the black and white energy that covered him.

But then, the black and white energy instantly dispersed, revealing Izayoi with his appearance slightly changed and he wore a newly different attire.

Izayoi was wearing a sleeveless, ankle length black coat with white linings, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends. Also, he wore fingerless arm guards on each arm, that reached below his elbow.

But what got most of everyone's attention, was the white mask that was sticking on the side of Izayoi's head. The mask had a wolf's face on it, with red linings around the eye holes, black linings were edged to the sharp teeths, making it more vicious and scary. And then everyone eyes focused on to Izayoi's own set of eyes, as his eyes were glowing crimson, appearing deadly before everyone. And his hair which was spiky all the times, was slicked to the back of his head leaving a strand of hair on his forehead, which made him more gentlemanly, and handsome.

The black daito he wield was transformed, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. While still in the shape of the kanji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance.

"Let the true battle begin." Izayoi comment with a sly smirk, as he instantly vanished, while Eugene searched for him again, annoyed that he disappeared again and he couldn't find him, giving him the disadvantage of the battle.

"You should pay attention next time." Izayoi advised appearing before the surprised Eugene, with his daito raised. He then swung down his daito at Eugene, slashing him across his chest, as he was blown back by the force of the slash.

"Time to finish this." Izayoi whispered under his breath, as he raised his hand in front of him, and the rings of words encircled him.

Suddenly, jet-black streams of smoke erupt from Izayoi's hand, as it quickly covered the large area around Izayoi, and where Leafa, Sakuya and Alicia were standing, in smoke. And it also greatly obscured the vision within the area.

"Sorry, but I'm going to borrow this. Wait for me." Izayoi whispered as he kissed Leafa at the back of her head, and then he was gone.

"Papa?" Yui said looking around.

"I-Izayoi-kun?" Leafa questioned looking around for him. Then she went to her sword, but she only felt her thighs.

"Was that meant to buy you time?" Eugene said as he swung his sword at the mist, clearing it up with a single swipe of his sword. Eugene then look around for Izayoi, as he was nowhere to be found. The Salamanders could just watched on, as their leader look for him.

"He's gone?" Alicia asked searching for him, with her hand on top of her forehead, trying to see far away for Izayoi.

"Did he run away?" One of the Cait Sith asked while everyone believed that Izayoi had fled from the battle, and his remark angers Leafa and Yui as they turns to him.

"Papa, won't ever run away!" Yui stated as everyone was surprised at the fairy's weird calling of Izayoi.

"Of course not!" Leafa said to him, as she recalled Izayoi's words.

"_While I'm alive, I won't let any party members die. Even if it costs my life to save them. I'll save them, including you."_

"Izayoi-kun would never run." Leafa hoped as she held her hands together, hoping he would come. Suddenly she recalled his words, while she was in the mist.

_"Wait for me."_

Then Leafa look up at the sky, while Eugene look up at the sky too.

Soaring down from the sky, was Izayoi with his daito by his side, as he descended down the sky like a bullet.

"Izayoi-kun!" Leafa said shedding a few tears of joy.

"Tch..." Eugene then charge towards Izayoi.

Izayoi continued to soared down from the sky, as he wore a calm look while Eugene charges at him. Eugene then swung his sword at him as Gram phases through Izayoi's daito, and just as Gram was near to slash Izayoi, Eugene was surprised to see that it was suddenly block by Leafa's sword, which Izayoi wielded in his other hand. After he blocks  
Eugene's attack with his daito, it caused Ethereal Shift to lose its effect.

Eugene was then pushed back by Leafa's sword, making him vulnerable to attack.

"This is the end for you." Izayoi said with a smirk, taking an advantage of his dual-wielding from SAO, he instantly slashes fiercely at Eugene's chest. The general wasn't able to defend against Izayoi's onslaught, as Izayoi slashed countless of times at Eugene, but then slowly his attacks became more faster and faster, to the point where everyone could see that Izayoi wield a thousand blades and was slashing at Eugene with them.

On the other hand, Eugene felt like he was being slashed at a thousand times or more, as Izayoi won't stop slashing. And then he noticed that Izayoi went even faster slashing at him, which completely shocked him. He look at Izayoi who was slashing at him non-stop, with a smirk, as Eugene thought he was the Death god.

"Know the name of the Shinigami." Izayoi stated as he kept slashing at Eugene, with lighting fast and god like speed. The group of Salamanders from the sides, can't help but watched as their general was being brutally slashed at.

Izayoi then stopped his assault as he twirl Leafa's sword, and grab the handle which he wields at the back of his hand. "Let's have some firework for the crowd, shall we?" Izayoi asked as he stab his black daito at Eugene, and he grab his mask by the side of his head and dragged it to his face, fully wearing it.

Izayoi then grab his daito and pulled it out of Eugene, as he disappears. Eugene look around for him even though he was too weak to even move a muscle.

**"Over here."** Izayoi said as his voice changed with him sounded more demonic, while he wore the mask. He appeared behind Eugene, as he turns around to face Izayoi. Eugene gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain and with the last strength he had, he swung his sword downwards at Izayoi.

Izayoi noticing that Eugene was still fighting, throw his daito up in the air, as he positioned his free palm at Eugene.

"Die!" Eugene shouted.

**"How about you first?"** Izayoi replied back.

**"Cero..."** Izayoi said as the palm he aimed at Eugene releases a giant red blast at him, as the blast sent Eugene way up to the sky and then the blast exploded.

Eugene who had his armor burned by the blast, fell down from the sky.

**"I win." **Izayoi declared as he flash in front of Eugene, with his arm stretched out to the side, catching his daito from where it had gone. With little space between them, Izayoi raised his daito and swung it down, releasing a giant black crescent moon at Eugene, to which he was split apart by it, and was engulfed by flames as he went straight down the ground, defeated by Izayoi.

Everyone who watched the battle was eyed wide at the outcome of the battle, as silence covered the atmosphere.

"Splendid! Simply splendid!" Sakuya said opening her fan, celebrating the victory.

"Wow, nice fight!" Alicia said.

"Hurray!" The Sylphs and Cait Sith cheered on the amazing battle and their victory over the Salamanders.

"That was good." One of the Salamander said which followed by all the Salamander saying that the fight was good and amazing.

"Seriously. Did you see when he released that red blast? That was amazing!" One of the Salamander commented as a wave of nods were sent his way, agreeing with him.

The mood around the three races, were lighten up by Izayoi's performance with defeating Eugene, the strongest player in the game.

Leafa look up at Izayoi, who twirled his daito a few times, before he flick it to the side.

Leafa then smiled, opening her mouth in pure admiration with a blush adorning her face, as she stared at Izayoi with a sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

Sakuya was reviving Eugene, with everyone gathered at the ground, where the conference was to be held, except they're missing one fairy, and that is Izayoi who was flying around, trying to find something fun to do while waiting for the general to be revived. His daito was kept inside his item storage, after he had to wait for the general to be revived.

After a few minutes, Sakuya step back as the flames begin to form Eugene, who was kneeling. He then stood up and stretched himself and cracking his neck to the side.

"Izayoi-kun, you can come down!" Leafa shouted as Izayoi turns to her, nodding before he descend down onto the ground in front of her.

He then grabbed a hold of his mask, and pulled it out from his face, and everyone who was gathered were surprised by his appearance, more from the girls, as they all blushed including Leafa, Sakuya and Alicia when they saw his handsome face and sexy crimson eyes.

"You are an excellent fighter. The best I have ever seen in my years of playing in this game." Eugene praised as Izayoi smiled appreciating his compliment.

"No problem. It's a fun fight, after all." Izayoi said waving his hand in dismissal.

"I had no idea there was someone like you among the Spriggans. The world is a bigger place than I'd thought." Eugene said.

"Will you believe me, then?" Izayoi asked.

Everyone was then focused on Eugene's answer, as they all waited in silence.

"Gene-san, a word." A Salamander said walking towards Eugene.

"Kagemune? What is it?" Eugene asked looking at him.

"Oh, from yesterday." Leafa said as Izayoi nodded, standing beside her, as the two recalled the surrender.

* * *

_"I prefer not to fight you one on one, either." _Kagemune said as he flew up and away from Izayoi and Leafa.

* * *

"You know that my party was wiped out yesterday, right?" Kagemune asked.

"Yes." Eugene answered as Kagemune look at Izayoi.

"This is the Spriggan who did it. There was indeed an Undine with him." Kagemune said as Leafa was surprised that he told it like that.

"Very well. Then I suppose I must believe it." Eugene said as he turns to Izayoi.

"It's true that neither I nor our leaders intends to fight the Undines and Spriggans. We'll withdraw for now." Eugene informed as he stood in front of Izayoi.

"But someday, I'll fight you again." Eugene said with a smile.

"Sounds fun to me." Izayoi said extending his fist, to which Eugene fist bumped him.

After that, the group of Salamanders and General Eugene left the place, withdrawing from now.

"I guess some of the Salamanders aren't that bad." Izayoi said as he was still in his new uniform, and his mask was placed to the left side of his head.

"You're insane, you know that?" Leafa said.

"I get that a lot." Izayoi answered as Leafa slightly laughed.

A cough was heard, as Izayoi and Leafa turns to Sakuya and Alicia.

"Excuse me, but could you explain what's happening?" Sakuya asked with a slight blush on her cheeks, just as she saw Izayoi.

"I see. I did sense some degree of irritation in Sigurd's attitude." Sakuya said with her hand below her chin.

"Irritation? At what?" Leafa asked.

"He probably wasn't able to accept that, in terms of power, we were falling behing the Salamanders. Sighed is a man to whom power is very important. Not just for his character stats and abilities... He desired power as a player, as well." Sakuya explained while Alicia was busying herself on looking at Izayoi, who stood listening with a calm look, making him a intelligent person outside, but deadly inside.

"But even so, why would he spy for the Salamanders?" Leafa asked.

"You've heard about the 5.0 patch they'll be releasing soon? Apparently, they're finally putting in a reincarnation system." Sakuya stated.

"Then..." Leafa said piecing all the pieces together.

"Mortimer put him up to it. Bring us the head of your leader, and we'll allow you to reincarnate as a Salamander." Sakuya explained.

"So what will you do, Sakuya?" Leafa asked.

Sakuya look down for a moment, and then she look up, "Lu, you've raised your dark magic skill, right?" Sakuya asked Alicia, who was behind her.

"Yes." Alicia said with her ears nodding at Sakuya.

Sakuya turns to her, "Open a Moonlight Mirror to Sigurd." She said as a mischievous smirk formed on Izayoi's face.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sylvein...

Sigurd was sitting in his room, spinning his drink.

"Sigurd!" Sakuya said surprising Sigurd, as he stood up from his seat.

"S-Sakuya?" Sigurd exclaimed in surprise.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, I'm still alive." Sakuya said.

"Why? I mean, what happened at the meeting?" Sigurd asked.

"It concluded successfully. We must still sign the treaty, though. Oh, right... We had an unexpected guest." Sakuya said surprising Sigurd again.

"A g-guest?" Sigurd asked

"General Eugene sends his regards." Sakuya said as Sigurd gasped as he look to Sakuya's left side to see Leafa.

"Leafa... I see. Those incompetent lizards." He asked

"Hey, are you forgetting someone?" Izayoi asked with an arm around a blushing Sakuya.

"Y-You!" Sigurd said with venom laced in his voice.

"Did I punch you too hard? I can still see the soreness on your cheek." Izayoi joked pointing at his own cheek, in particular the same spot as Sigurd had been punched. Sigurd gritted his teeth but kept it in, as he just smirk.

"Well? What will you do, Sakuya? Fine me? Kick me out of the government? But without me running the military, how long will your rule last?" Sigurd said turning around from Sakuya, with a smirk on his face, thinking that he won the conversation.

"No, if you cannot stand being a Sylph, I thought I would grant your request." Sakuya said with a smile, as Sigurd turns to her, wide eyes by her exclamation.

"Wh-What?" Sigurd asked as Sakuya turns to her menu, and send a message to Sigurd.

"Are you insane?" Sigurd asked in rage.

**Your leader has stripped you of your rights as a Slyph, and banished you from your territory.**

**Sigurd**

"Me? You're banishing me?" Sigurd asked.

"That's right. You can wander the neutral territory as a renegade. Hopefully, you will find something new there to occupy your time." Sakuya stated as Izayoi laughed and turns to Sakuya.

"Good one, Sakuya." He commented as Sakuya blushed.

Izayoi then turns to Sigurd who seething in rage.

"See you." Izayoi said with a wave of his hand, as Sigurd charged at the mirror, but before he could touch it, Sakuya had filled the banishment and Sigurd was forcibly teleported out of his room.

Sakuya sighes, as Izayoi let go of his arm around her, as he look at Alicia and nods at her, which she lowers down the black shield around them, that allows the Moonlight Mirror to work.

Izayoi then walked towards Leafa, and smiles, which she smiles back, as she look at Sakuya.

"Sakuya?" Leafa said as Sakuya and. Alicia turns to her.

"I thank you, Leafa. I'm very happy you came to save me." Sakuya stated.

"I didn't do anything. You should thank Izayoi-kun." Leafa said gesturing her hand at Izayoi.

"That's true. Just who are you?" Sakuya asked.

"Hey, what you were saying about being a Spriggan-Undine ambassador... Is that true?" Alicia asked with a smirk.

"That was just a lie. Would you expect me to the ambassador for Spriggan-Undine alliance? It was a negotiation after all." Izayoi stated with his own smirk.

"You're crazy. I can't believe you came up with that on the spur of the moment." Sakuya said with a shook of her head.

"Well, I can't let pretty woman like you two, to be killed." Izayoi said as Alicia came up near him.

"For a big liar, you're pretty strong. Maybe you're the Spriggan's secret weapon?" Alicia said as she stood beside his shoulder.

"Of course not. I'm just a wandering mercenary." Izayoi answered as Alicia laughed, and then she wrapped her arms around Izayoi's left arm, and pushed her chest against it.

"If you aren't tied down anywhere, why not be a mercenary for the Cait Sith? You'll get three meals a day, plus snacks and a nap." Alicia said as Leafa watched on in surprise.

"Izayoi-kun, was it?" Sakuya asked as she too wrapped her hands around Izayoi's right arm, and pushed her chest against his arm. Sakuya then leaned up against Izayoi's right ear, "You have strong arms for a handsome man like yourself." She said feeling Izayoi's arm.

"How about you join me for a drink after this in Sylvein? I'd like to get to know you a little better." Sakuya said with a seductive smile, as she pushed her chests more against Izayoi's arm.

"Wait..." Leafa said surprised by the scene, cause by the two leaders.

"Papa?" Yui stated watching the scene in surprise.

"That's not fair, Sakuya-chan! You shouldn't try to seduce him." Alicia said to Sakuya.

"You, too... You're clinging to him too much." Sakuya said as Alicia was clinging to his arm tightly.

"Stop it." Leafa said grabbing a hold of Izayoi's coat. "Izayoi-kun is my..." Leafa said as she then realized what she was going to say. "My..." She said as she turns her head slightly to the left, as a blush formed on her cheeks. "Um, m-my..." Leafa said as she slowly let go of her hold on Izayoi.

"Leafa," Izayoi called out as Leafa look up at him, as he smile at her.

Izayoi then turns to two leaders that were clinging on both his arms.

"Sakuya," He said gaining Sakuya's attention, as she look up at him.

"I would love to join you for a drink, and... maybe get a room with the two of us." Izayoi said with his charming smile, as Sakuya blushed crimson at his statement.

"And Alicia," Izayoi said as Alicia look up at him. "I appreciate your offer of three meals a day, plus snacks and a nap. Maybe someday I'll be a mercenary for Cait Sith." Izayoi said as Alicia smiles, appreciating his answer.

"But I'm sorry. I got other things to finish first." Izayoi said as Alicia and Sakuya let go of his arms, as the two look at him with confused looks.

"Leafa, promised to take me to the World Tree." Izayoi said to them.

"Oh, that's a shame. You're going to Arun, Leafa? Sightseeing? Or..." Sakuya stated.

"I was planning to leave the Sylphs... But now I'm going to return to Sylvein, although I'm not sure when." Leafa answered.

"Understood, I'm glad to hear it. Make sure you come back. Bring Izayoi-kun with you." Sakuya said glancing at Izayoi.

"Stop at my place on the way back. We'll throw you a party." Alicia said as Leafa nodded.

Izayoi smile at the three, but then Izayoi suddenly fell down, his knee supporting him from falling down completely, as he breaths a couple of heavy breaths. Sakuya, Alicia, Leafa and Yui surprised by Izayoi, immediately rush to his aide.

"Papa, are you alright?" Yui said flying in front of his face.

"Izayoi-kun, are you okay?" Leafa asked worriedly.

"Yeah... I'm just a little tired. I didn't know the power, would be this energy-draining..." Izayoi said as he grip his mask, and shatters it with his bare hand, as suddenly Izayoi reverted back to his normal self, with his hair was spiked downwards on all directions, wearing his black clothes back, his eyes turning back to its normal color, and his black scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you so much for coming today, Leafa and Izayoi-kun." Sakuya said as she and Alicia bow their heads to Izayoi and Leafa.

"Had we fallen today, we'd never have caught up to the Salamanders. I'd like to thank you somehow." Sakuya said.

"It was nothing." Izayoi stated as Yui went inside his pocket, tired from flying all day.

"Hey, Sakuya... Alicia-san. Wasn't the goal of this alliance to venture up the World Tree?" Leafa asked the two of them.

"Yes, eventually." Sakuya answered.

"I'd like you to let us come with you. And as soon as possible!" Leafa said as Sakuya and Alicia look at each other.

"I have no objection. Actually, we'd be quite grateful. But why are you in such a hurry?" Sakuya asked as Leafa look at Izayoi.

"I came to this world to reach the top of the World Tree, in order to meet someone who may be there waiting for me." Izayoi said as Sakuya thinks for a bit of what she thought could be the answer.

"The Fairy King Oberon?" Sakuya guessed.

"No... I don't think so. It's someone I can't reach in the real world, but I have to see, no matter what." Izayoi exclaimed.

"However, it will probably take time to prepare all the raid members' equipment. More than just a day or two..." Alicia said with a frown.

"For now I just want to reach the base of the World Tree, and we'll work out the rest ourselves." Izayoi said with a smile.

Oh, right." Izayoi said opening up his menu, as a sack of Yuld appear in his hand. "Could you use this to increase your war chest?" Izayoi said handing Alicia the sack full of Yuld, as Alicia grabbed the sack and nearly letting the sack fall, as she was surprised by the weight of the sack.

"S-Sakuya-chan! Look!" Alicia said alerting Sakuya, after taking a look inside the sack.

"Hm?" Sakuya went to Alicia, as she look into the sack.

"All these 100,000 Yuld mithril pieces!" Sakuya said surprised by the amount that Izayoi gave.

"Are you certain about this? With this money, you could build a castle on prime land." Sakuya said as Izayoi smile, waving his hand in dismissal. "I don't mind. I got a lot more where that came from. I don't need that anymore." Izayoi answered.

"This will get us really close to the amount we need." Alicia stated.

"We'll ready our equipment as quickly as we can. And when we're set, we'll call you." Sakuya exclaimed.

"Thank you." Izayoi said, as he then turns to Sakuya. "After this, I'll rent us a room, okay?" Izayoi teased with sly smirk, as Sakuya blushed and look the other way to hide her blush.

"Thanks! See you soon." Alicia said waving her hand, as the Sylphs and Cait Sith waved Izayoi and Leafa goodbye.

Izayoi winked at Sakuya, to which she blushed and waved at him goodbye, as she and the rest of the Sylphs and Cait Sith left.

"It kinds of feels like none of that really happened." Leafa said as she step closer to Izayoi, standing beside him. She look at him, as she smile and moved her head to rest on top of Izayoi's shoulder.

Izayoi glanced at Leafa, as he smile seeing that she was comfortably resting her head on top of his shoulder. The two then look up at the sunset, which increased the highlights of the world, as they both smiled, enjoying the bright and loving scene in front of them.

"Honestly..." Yui said coming out of Izayoi's pocket. "I told you no cheating, Papa." Yui said as she flew out of the pocket, and stood in front of Izayoi. "What are you talking about?" Izayoi asked raising an eyebrow, while Leafa knows that they have to talk alone, she withdraw from Izayoi's shoulder and stood a few distance from them.

"When those two leaders were clinging to you. And when you were flirting with the Sylph leader. Did you meant it?" Yui asked as Izayoi laughed.

"Maybe... We'll just have to see." Izayoi joked as Yui puffed out her cheeks.

"Papa!" Yui said while Leafa just look at their conversation, as she sighs.

"H-Hey, Yui-chan, am I not a problem?" Leafa asked as Izayoi and Yui turns to her.

"It looks like you're okay." Yui answered.

"Wh-Why?" Leafa asked surprised.

"Well, you're easy to get along with. You're beautiful, smart and..." Izayoi said as he look at Yui who sat on his shoulder, and then turns to Leafa again to answer.

"Strong." Izayoi said as Leafa blushed at his words of describing her.

"Now, let's get going to Arun. The sun will set." Izayoi said as he flew ahead of Leafa.

"Hey, wait!" Leafa stated as she flew up, as a smile formed on her face, as she caught with him and they both headed for the World Tree.

* * *

At the Top of the World Tree

Asuna lay on her bed, as she then got up and rush towards the locked gate.

"8-11-3-2-3-2-9." Asuna said as she entered the code she had memorized earlier to open the gate, and the locked gate opens up.

"Izayoi-kun, I'll do my best, okay?" Asuna whispered under her breah, as left her prison, and jump down on the branch pathway.

She closed her eyes, and opens them, as she continued her way on walking through the pathway.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next Time:

The Truth of Alfheim

* * *

_Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter. Anyway, I sincerely apologised for giving harsh answers to your comments, JustAReviewer. But that is my opinion, and I hope you're still supporting me._

_So, with that said, Leave a review if you please, favorite me or follow me on my Fanfic, I would appreciate it. Well, so long and have a nice day._

_Start the Song: G.O Mblaq Even in my dream..._

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth About Alfheim

_Hello, everyone. It's ArtLotus here. And you know I'm here to present you with the new chapter of Alfheim Online: The Shinigami. And Thanks to the ones who sent reviews about this Fanfic. I really appreciate it your reviews, thank you! Almost forgot those who follows me and favorite my Fanfic, I thank you for all your supports._

_Well, enough with that, let's go on with the anime, shall we?_

_Oh, And I made a few changes in this chapter, check it out. _

_Presenting Alfheim Online: The Shinigami_

_Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Truth about Alfheim

**Alfheim, Neutral Territory Central Capital, Arun**

"The World Tree..." Izayoi said staring up at the giant tree, that was next to the city of Arun.

"Yeah, this is Arun! The center of Alfheim, the biggest city in the world." Leafa explained as Izayoi nodded.

"We're finally here." Izayoi said with a smile, as Yui flew in right beside Izayoi.

"I've never been to a city of this size." Yui stated.

"Me, neither. The ore light looks like stardust." Leafa said as suddenly they heard a voice.

"The server will be down today, January 22nd, from 4:00 AM to 7:00 AM for scheduled maintenance. Players are asked to log out ten minutes in advance." The voice announced.

"I reiterate: The server will be down today, January 22nd, from 4:00 AM to 7:00 AM..." The voice repeated.

Leafar yawned with her left hand covering her mouth, while the other was raised to the side, showing her tiredness.

"That's all for today, huh? Let's log out at an inn." Leafa said turning to Izayoi, who wore a frown after hearing the announcement.

"Yeah..." He said as Leafa stared at him in confusion.

"Well, let's find an inn. I blew all my cash, so nowhere too pricey." Izayoi said as Leafa look at him with her hands besides her hips.

"All your cash? But you said you've still got more, when you decided to show off by giving all your money to Sakuya. You should have saved money for an inn." Leafa scolded as Izayoi laughed.

"I'm just kidding. Don't worry, I've still got money." Izayoi said waving his dismissal, as Leafa turns to Yui.

"You heard your Papa. Is there a cheap inn nearby?" Leafa asked as Yui look at her.

"Hmm... There's a super-cheap one down there." Yui said pointing her hand towards the cheap inn, as Leafa tilted her head with an awkward smile.

"S-Super cheap, huh?" Leafa said awkwardly.

"Then, let's go. I need a rest after all that fighting." Izayoi said as he went ahead.

"Ah, slow down, Izayoi-kun..." Leafa said catching up to him, as she then stare at the top of Arun, feeling the gentle breeze pushing her hair.

* * *

At the top of the World Tree

Asuna ran through the branch pathway and spotted a cave-like entrance.

"That's..." She mutters as she sneakily walked towards it.

Inside the cave, Asuna spotted a large metal door and placed her hand on the keypad, sliding the door open. The sudden movement frightened Asuna, causing her to run and hide. After a few seconds, she took a peek at the door and saw a long and brightly-lit hallway. She then walked through it.

* * *

Real World

Kazuto was washing his face, until Izayoi came walking towards him.

"Morning, Izayoi." Kazuto greeted as Izayoi smile.

"Morning." Izayoi replied as he then turns around, spotting Suguha standing in front of the porch, while rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, Sugu." Izayoi greeted as Suguha turns at him, as she slightly blushed.

"M-Morning, Izayoi-kun. Morning, Onii-chan." Suguha said as she yawns.

"You look really tired. What time did you go to bed last night?" Izayoi asked as Kazuto nodded in agreement.

"Lets see... Probably around four?" Suguha answered.

"A kid shouldn't stay up that late. What were you doing?" Kazuto asked as he filled up the wooden bucket, while Izayoi look at Suguha.

"Um, I was probably on the internet." Suguha said with her finger under her chin.

Kazuto glanced at her, "Don't spend too much time on it." Kazuto advised. "Not that I'm the one to talk." Kazuto said touching the water below him.

"Hey, Sugu. Turn around." Kazuto called out, as a mischievous smirk was formed on his face.

"Eh?" Suguha asked.

"Just do it." Kazuto said as Suguha turn around.

"Like this?" She asked as Izayoi knowing what would happen, immediately grab Suguha before Kazuto could pour the cold water from the bucket down towards her track suit.

"You know that's a little mean." Izayoi said as Kazuto sheepishly scratched his head, while Suguha look up towards her savior.

* * *

Alfheim

"How far does this go?" Asuna wondered cautiously walking through the hallway until she came across a map.

"Is this a map? Somewhere..." Asuna said glancing left and right.

"There's definitely a console somewhere where I can log out from." Asuna stated as she open her mouth, spotting an area which said,

**10051 - Experiment Hunger**

"Experiment? Asuna said as she recalled Sugou Nobuyuki's plans, leaving her to stay silence.

* * *

Back in the real world, Izayoi and Suguha were making food, while Kazuto sat in a chair staring at them cooking.

Suguha puffed out her cheeks, unhappy with Kazuto's prank, as she turns to Kazuto with a glare, that made Kazuto flinched in fright.

"Onii-chan, you should buy me a green tea shaved ice and a raspberry parfait to apologise. Be sure to, okay?" Suguha demanded as Izayoi stifle a laugh at the order, while Kazuto stood in surprise of the order.

"But I didn't dump that water on you. So why should I buy that to apologize?" Kazuto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a good thing Izayoi was there." Kazuto recalled glancing sideways, as Suguha glare at him again.

"Kazuto, you should watch what you said." Izayoi advised as a mischievous smirk formed on his face, while Kazuto turns to him and immediately his eyes widen upon seeing Izayoi's smirk, which indicates trouble.

"I-I'm just kidding." Kazuto said waving his hands furiously in dismissal.

"Good. Then you'll have to buy Sugu what she wants, after what you nearly did... But planned to." Izayou said with a smile, as Kazuto sighs in defeat.

"Okay, I'll buy that green tea shaved ice and raspberry parfait." Kazuto said as Suguha turns to Izayoi with a smile.

"Thank you, Izayoi-kun." She stated as Izayoi smiled at her.

"Anything for my..." Izayoi leaned in on her ear. "Precious girl." Izayoi whispered as Suguha blushed crimson from the close contact and for his charming words.

Izayoi then pulled back as Suguha stood there blushing, while Kazuto stared at them in confusion.

Suguha shook her head to control her blush, as she then look down in embarrassment. After a while, she look and breath a deep breath, after having her blush under control.

She then look at Kazuto after recalling his agreement on buying her green tea shaved ice and her raspberry parfait. "Okay, then. Then want to get it today?" Suguha asked as Kazuto thinks a bit on whether he has the time for that.

"Hmm... I think I can't. Not today, of course. I'm sorry." Kazuto said with a apologetic look, while Suguha wore a frown on her face.

"Okay..." Suguha said as Izayoi put his hand on her shoulder, as Suguha look at him.

"Don't worry, Sugu. I have to do something in the afternoon. And I'm planning to go to the hospital in the morning. And since you don't have anything to do, why don't you come with me to the hospital? I'm sure Asuna will be happy." Izayoi asked with a smile, as Suguha was saddened after hearing that.

"Sugu..." Izayoi said as Suguha look up at him with a fake smile, trying to hide her sad frown.

"I'm here with you. So, don't fake a frown." Izayoi said after sensing that she faked a smile, to hide her sadness from visiting Asuna.

Suguha sighs looking down, as she then look up towards Izayoi with a frown.

"Okay, Izayoi-kun..." Suguha said as a small smile graced her features, which Izayoi replied with a smile.

"Now that's the Suguha I know." Izayoi stated as Suguha stifle a laugh.

"You know the way you two, now." Kazuto said as a hand was under his chin. "You could make a cute couple." Kazuto comment as Suguha blushed while Izayoi just smiled at his statement.

"Maybe... Maybe not." Izayoi said as Suguha shook her again regaining her composure, as she walk past the kitchen and walked towards the diner table.

"All right, let's eat!" Suguha said placing the salad she made down onto the table.

"Yeah." Izayoi said as he watched Suguha with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuna went to the "Experiment" room and in it were many pillar-like objects and each object was projecting the hologram of a human brain. She then hears a beeping noise coming from her left, as she turns to it, seeing one of the captives brains hologram was turning red.

"This is..." Asuna said as she recalled Sugou's plan.

"By expanding the brain's control regions, it could be possibly to control thought, emotion, even memory." Sugou explained as the hologram brain displayed negative emotions, that caused the brain to glow red.

Suddenly, a vision of Sugou holding a hologram brain inside his palm, as he destroyed it. Asuna gasped covering her mouth with both of her hands, as she step back.

"They're suffering!" Asuna said as she turns around, as rows of captives brains could be seen all around Asuna.

"All of these? Awful... How awful!" Asuna said in mind as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

"He won't get away with this!. No, I won't let him!" Asuna vowed as she tighten her hands that were on her chest.

"Just wait a little. I'll save you, okay?" Asuna said to one of the captives brain.

" Suddenly two slug-like monsters entered the room, "Now, how it's going?" One of the slug asked.

"He's having another dream of Spika-chan." The other slug answered as the two slug look down on one of the brain hologram.

"The B-13 and B-14 fields are off the scale. Same with 16. High excitement." The slug on the right stated, as the slug on the left turns to him.

"Sure it isn't a coincidence? It's only happened three times." The left slug exclaimed.

"No, it's due to the emotional inducement circuits. If it's happening at this rate, he's over the threshold." The right slug explained.

"For now, we'll put him on the list for continuous monitoring." The left slug said as Asuna who hid behind one of the pillars, tried to sneak away.

* * *

Back in the real world...

"Hey, Izayoi-kun, what about school?" Suguha asked as she and Izayoi were on a bus stop station. Then, the bus arrived beside the station, while Izayoi and Suguha gets on the bus.

"School?" Izayoi asked with a laugh.

"Weren't you supposed to start high school two years ago?" Suguha asked as she and Izayoi gets on the bus and they sat at the far end of the bus.

"Well... They said something about using one of the city schools that shut down as a special school, for the students from SAO." Izayoi explained, wearing as white scarf around his neck. Also, he wore his black jacket and black pants.

"We are departing." A voice said as the bus started to move from the station.

"You can get in without any exams, and if you graduate, they'll let you take the university entrance exam." Izayoi explained leaning his back against his seat.

"Oh, I see. That sounds like a good deal..." Suguha said as she look down.

"But they'll be putting lots of different students together." She stated with a frown.

"We all spent two years trapped within a deadly game. They don't know what it did to our minds. Maybe they want to observe us." Izayoi said with shrug of his shoulder, as Suguha turns to him in concern.

"Seriously?" Suguha said.

"But if i wanted to attend a normal high school now, I'd have to spend the whole year at cram school. But if I wanted that, I'm sure I'd have the choice." Izayoi exclaimed with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'd do fine. Your grades are always excellent." Suguha stated as Izayoi smiled.

"Yeah. I could spend one week at cram school, if I wanted to attend a normal high school." Izayoi explained as Suguha eyes widen surprised.

"Really? But that's a lot of tests in just one week. Are you sure you can do it?" Suguha asked as Izayoi stifle a laugh.

"I'm sure I can do that, even if I haven't studied for two years. My Kaa-san brought me all around the world, and teaches me all of the subjects that I would soon be learning. It was hard at times, but eventually I got it. Even though I was a little kid at the time." Izayoi explained as Suguha stare at him in awe and surprise.

"But you're just a kid back then." Suguha said as Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but it was fun." Izayoi said looking out from the window, as Suguha nodded.

"Then, I can be your tutor!" Suguha exclaimed excitedly.

"Then, maybe you'll help me on information processing and advanced math a little?" Izayoi said with a sly smirk, as Suguha step back, didn't know that she have to tutor the hard subjects.

* * *

Back in Alfheim

In the experiment room atop the World Tree, Asuna noticed a floating black cube.

"That's... A system console?" Asuna stated as she look back at the two slugs.

"Good, they haven't noticed me yet." Asuna said in mind as she then turns to the black cube.

She ran to the console and slid the card slot, "Please!" Asuna said siliding the card slot before many windows began to pop up, which a smile garced her features.

Asuna looked through the window menu and noticed "Transport" and the window asking to log out.

**Logging out will terminate all services**

**IF YOU DO NOTHING, THE SERVER WILL AUTOMATICALLY LOG OUT AFTER 2 MINUTES WAIT.****  
**

**Cancel Log out****  
**

However, before she was able to confirm the log out, one of the slugs approached her from behind.

* * *

Back at the real world

Izayoi and Suguha had arrived at Asuna's hospital, as Izayoi held a warm smile just by looking at it.

"What a big school." Suguha commented looking up at the magnificent hospital.

"It's amazing inside, too. Like a hotel." Izayoi explained as the two headed inside the hospital.

"Sugu, what's wrong?" Izayoi asked as Suguha turns to him, after looking unsure of herself of meeting with Asuna.

"It's nothing, Izayoi-kun." Suguha asked as the two were in the elevator heading up towards the floor where Asuna's room was.

"Don't worry, Sugu. And turn that frown upside down, will you?" Izayoi asked smiling at her, as Suguha briefly nodded as a small smile appear on her face.

The elevator doors opens up at the 12th floor as the two gets off, and head straight for Asuna's room.

"Yuuki Asuna-san." Suguha pronounced on the plat name beside Asuna's room.

"Her character name shared her real name. Not many poeple does that." Suguha stated as Izayoi turns to her with impressed look.

"You know a lot about it, Sugu. Asuna's the only one I know that ever do that, except me." Izayoi said as Suguha look at him with a surprised look but she hid it before he could see it.

"Izayoi-kun, you use the same character name?" Suguha asked as now she could finally believe that Izayoi was playing Alfheim.

"Yeah, I don;t want to use a different name than myself." Izayoi answered.

"Why?" Suguha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I want every strong players to know my name after I beat them." He simply stated as Suguha stifle a laugh at his simple reason.

"Well, let's get inside, shall we?" Izayoi aksed offering his hand at Suguha, as she accept by taking his hand into hers.

The two walked inside the room, and stood before Asuna's bed.

"Let me introduce to you, this lovely girl is Asuna. Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, Lightning Flash Asuna." Izayoi introduced as he gestured his hand towards Suguha.

"And this is Kazuto's sister, Suguha." Izayoi introduced.

"N-Nice to meet you, Asuna-san." Suguha greeted with a bow.

* * *

Meanhile in Alfheim

Asuna was caught by the two slugs and was pulled away from the system console. She was hanging upside down as the left slug look at her with its two eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The right slug asked as Asuna look at them nervously.

"Hey, put me down. I'm a friend of Sugou-san. He was letting me look around. I'm leaving now." Asuna claimed.

"No one notified me about this. What about you?" The right slug asked to the other slug.

"Nothing. He wouldn't want outsiders seeing this anyway." The left slug answered.

"Wait a second." The right slug said as it take a closer look at Asuna. "You're that girl that Sugou-chan keeps at the top of the World Tree." The right slug said

"I've heard about that. It's so unfair that the boss gets to have all the fun with the cute girl." The left slug as Asuna then tried to reach the log out button with her foot, but was restrained.

"Come on, keep still." The left slug said,

"Stop it! Let me go, monster!" Asuna shouted.

"That's so mean... We're in the midst of an experiment on deep-sense mapping." The left slug stated.

"You're scientists, aren't you? Aren't you ashamed, participating in this illegal, unethical experiment?" Asuna asked.

"I think it's more ethical than sticking electrical probes into an exposed animal brain. They're all just dreaming." The right slug stated.

"That's right. Sometimes, we show them the most wonderful dreams. I wish I could have been them." The left slug exclaimed as Asuna narrows her eyes at him.

"You're insane." She said.

"The boss is on a trip, right? Get back to the other side and see what he wants us to do." The left slug ordered as the other slug deflated.

"Fine..." The other slug said as he turns to the left slug. "Hey, don't have any fun while I'm gone." The right slug stated.

"Got it, got it. Get going." The left slug said gesturing to him to go. The right slug then press the log out button, as he disappear.

"Release me! Let me go! Let me out!" Asuna shouted.

"I can't! The boss would kill me!" The slug said as he grins.

"Just forget it. Why don't we enjoy some electro-drugs? I'm sick of dolls." The slug stated as one on its tentacle lick Asuna's cheek, as Asuna wore a frighten look.

The tentacle wrapped around Asuna's body, "Stop it!" Asuna shouted in despair, as slowly she was glowing yellow. The slug ignored it, as it continues to molest Asuna with its tentacle wrapping itself around Asuna's legs, "What are you doing?" Asuna said feeling as if the tentacles weren't touching her at all, but she was still disgusted by it.

"Izayoi-kun." Asuna said in mind, as the tentacles had wrapped all around Asuna's body.

"Stop it!" Asuna said as one of the tentacle went near her face as she bits it, and then the slug was suddenly blasted of from Asuna.

With the slug completely blasted across the room, Asuna immediately press the Log Out button, as she disappear completely.

* * *

Real World

"Sugu, can you wait outside for a bit? " Izayoi asked looking at Suguha.

"Okay..." Suguha said noticing that he wanted to be alone with Asuna, as she nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Izayoi and the bedridden Asuna alone.

Izayoi extend his hand and slowly grasp Asuna's hand putting her hand inside his. He slowly massaged her knuckles, as a sad smile spread across his face.

"Asuna..." Izayoi whispers as a tear escaped his eye and drop onto Asuna's hand.

Feeling that he had said his goodbye and sensing that it was time to leave, he slowly stood up from his chair.

"Bye, Asuna..." Izayoi said as he slowly let go of his hold on Asuna's hand, as he turns around to leave. But before that could happen, a hand mysteriously grip his arm from leaving.

"Izayoi-kun, don't leave..." A voice said as Izayoi's eyes widen, knowing who the owner of the voice is. He slowly but surely turns around to face Asuna, who surprisingly was awake from her deep slumber.

"Izayoi-kun..." Asuna said as Izayoi stood there with a surprised look.

"Asuna?" Izayoi asked as Asuna smiles at him and nods.

Asuna slowly pulled out her NerveGear from her head, as she look at Izayoi who slowly sat beside her bed.

The two stare at each other, as tears begin to shed from Asuna's eyes, finally seeing Izayoi after a long time. Asuna then instantly hug Izayoi, to which he hugs back with a smile on his face.

"I miss you, Izayoi-kun." Asuna whispered as tears kept streaming down her cheeks, as it fell onto Izayoi jacket.

"I miss you too, Asuna." Izayoi said with a soft smile.

The two pulled away from the hug, and stare at each other, as Izayoi slowly leans in towards Asuna's lips, to which she replied by closing the distance between them. Time seems to slow down a bit, as the two shared a kiss after a long time of separating.

Asuna smiled under the kiss, as she finally was able to taste Izayoi's lips against her again. The atmosphere around them was lovely and quiet, with them being reunited again with each other.

The two then pulled away from the kiss, as they laid their foreheads against each other while staring lovingly at one another.

After a while, Asuna pulled away as a frown was smeared on her face, "Izayoi-kun," She said looking at him.

"Asuna, what's wrong?" Izayoi asked as he lay his hand on top of hers.

"We've got a problem..." Asuna stated as she started her story from the beginning till the end, to where she escaped from the slugs.

"Sugou..." Izayoi mutters as he clench his teeth from anger. Asuna sensing that he had a conflict with the word Sugou, rest her head on top of his chest.

"Izayoi-kun..." Asuna exclaimed trying to calm him down as Izayoi sighs, ignoring Sugou for the time.

Izayoi wore a frown, as he realized that in order to exposed Sugou's plan, he'd have to send Asuna back to the game and the statement saddened him.

"We have to do this, Izayoi-kun." Asuna said sadly already knowing that she have to get back in the game, but after reuniting with Izayoi, she doesn't want to.

"Asuna, it's the only way. We can't always call the police to solve the problem. I don't know if they'll even believe us." Izayoi said as Asuna nodded, understanding that this is the only way to save thousands of lives, and their lives lays in their hands.

"Izayoi-kun," Asuna called out from his chest.

"Hmm?" Izayoi asked.

"You'll come and save me, right?" Asuna asked as Izayoi wore a smile.

"I'll save you, no matter what. So, just hang in there, alright?" Izayoi asked as Asuna smile and nods.

Asuna then pulled away from his chest as she look to the side, seeing her NerveGear laying on the bed beside her. She slowly grabs it and held it in front of her, but instead she look at Izayoi who smiled at her.

"Go. I'll save you." Izayoi assured her, as he leans in closer towards Asuna and kissed her forehead, surprising her. Asuna look at him, little surprise by the kiss but she appreciate it with all her heart. She breath a deep breath, as she slowly puts on the NerveGear, while Izayoi look down at her.

"Link start." The two of them said at the same time, as Asuna was transported to Alfheim.

Izayoi stood up from the bed, while he look at Asuna with a smile.

"Sugou," Izayoi said turning around to leave. "You're going to pay." Izayoi said with a grin, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Izayoi-kun?" Suguha called out as the doors open, and she walked inside the room.

"Oh, Sugu. Did you wait too long?" Izayoi asked, feeling guilty that he took too long, while Suguha waits outside for him.

"No, I got a drink from the vending machine earlier. And I got lost trying to find it." Suguha exclaimed as Izayoi laugh, to which Suguha lightly glares at him.

"What so funny?" Suguha asked as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Nothing, Let's go home." Izayoi said walking past her as he exit the room.

"Hey, wait up!" Suguha said catching up to him.

* * *

Alfheim

Asuna then appeared in the same room, with all the captives hologram brains.

She then look at the slug who was still out cold from the blast that send him through a wall.

"Uh... I forgot I turned off the pain observer." The slug said as he started to wake up, as Asuna lay on the ground faking that she was unconscious.

"The girl..." The slug said looking the unconscious girl who was on the ground. He breath a relief breath, "The boss would kill me." He stated as he slugged his way towards the girl.

Asuna then started to wake up from the fake unconscious state, as she tried to reach for the console, but again she was restrained by the tentacles.

Then, the other slug appear beside him, "What are you doing?" The right slug asked.

"Nothing." The left slug lied as he turns to the other slug. "What did the boss say?" He asked.

"He was pissed. He said to return her to the birdcage above the lab, change the pass, and keep an eye on her 24/7." The right slug answered.

"And I was just about to have some fun... Let's at least walk her back instead of teleporting her. I want to enjoy this feeling a little more." The left slug lied again, as he knows that if he touches her like he did earlier he would be blasted off.

"You're having fun, aren't you?" The right slug stated looking at the other slug.

The two slugs then heard something from Asuna, as they look at her, "Come on, no more struggling." The left slug stated as he put her on his back with his tentacles.

"I said release me!" Asuna said as she watch the black cube getting further and further away from her.

"Izayoi-kun..."

* * *

"She's so pretty. It's a shame that she's still asleep." Suguha said as she and Izayoi were outside the hospital.

"Yeah." Izayoi said with a nod agreeing with her, as he look at her with a smile.

"But don't be sad, Sugu." Izayoi said as Suguha raised an eyebrow.

"Sad? I'm not sad." She answered as a frown appear on her face

"Don't worry. As I said, you will always be my precious girl." Izayoi said smiling at Suguha, and to prove his point, he leans in closer to a surprise Suguha, and kiss her on the lips, to which Suguha kissed back.

The feeling Suguha felt while kissing Izayoi, was never without a doubt was Love. The feeling of love is what she felt from Izayoi's lips. In her mind, she throws away all the doubtful thought that she might have, regarded Izayoi not loving her. As in front of her, she now knows that Izayoi truly loved her by how he kiss her right now.

Izayoi then pulled back, "Sugu, I'll never forget about you. And I mean it. So, throw all that thought you have in mind about us, okay?" Izayoi asked with loving eyes.

I already did." Suguha said looking up at him, as she rubbed one of her teary eyes with her hand.

Izayoi smiled a soft smile, as he pulled Suguha's hand from her eye, as he brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"That's great. Now why don't go home?" Izayoi asked as Suguha nodded with a smile, as he reached inside his pocket to pulled out his phone, which was a smartphone.

He scroll down his list of contacts, trying to find the number he was looking for to get the two of them home. Then, Izayoi stop scrolling as a smile appeared on his face, when he came in contact with a familiar number.

He tap the number with his thumb, as he raised his phone up to his right ear, while Suguha who stood beside him stared curiously at him.

"Hello? Are you busy? Can you send us home? We're at the hospital. Don't worry, we can wait. Yeah, thanks." Izayoi said over the phone as he brought his phone down from his ear and press the hung up button.

"Who were you calling, Izayoi-kun?" Suguha asked as Izayoi turns to her.

"An old friend. He'll send us home. So, we have to wait." Izayoi answered as Suguha nodded in understanding.

After a while waiting outside the hospital, a black car parked by the side of the hospital, which was in front of Izayoi and Suguha.

"Izayoi-sama." A young man said bowing his head at Izayoi. He wears a very standard old European gentleman outfit with a hat and he wore round rimmed spectacles.

"Baron. It's nice to see you again." Izayoi replied with a smile, as the young man named Baron bowed his head.

"It's nice to see you again, Izayoi-sama." Baron stated as he turns to Suguha, causing a smile to appear on his face.

"What might we have here? Is Izayoi-sama taking this girl as his date this evening?" Baron teased as Suguha blushed while Izayoi clenched his fist to punch him for his joke.

"No, we're just visiting Asuna." Izayoi stated nicely as Baron chuckle.

"Right... Well, why don't we go?" Baron asked as he opens the back door of his car, and gestured his hand to come in.

"Sugu, you go first." Izayoi said taking Suguha's hand, and leading her inside the car first. After she went inside, Izayoi followed her by coming inside the car and sitting next to her.

"Young love..." Baron said as he chuckles, and closed the door. He then went inside the car, sitting on the driver seat, as he put on his seatbelt across his chest.

"Put on your seatbelts. Safety first." Baron advised as Izayoi and Suguha put on their seatbelts.

Baron smiled, as he look up at the mirror above him, to see if any cars were behind him. After he checked that there weren't any cars, he slowly drove off from the hospital.

"Asuna..." Izayoi whispers looking out in the window.

"Just hang on..."

* * *

In Alfheim

At the top of the World Tree, the slugs locked Asuna back in her cage.

"Bye." The left slug said as he and the other slug turn to leave.

"Let's play again if we have the chance." The left slug stated as the two slugs left.

Asuna look out from the birdcage, "I won't lose, Izayoi-kun. I will never give up. I will escape this place!" Asuna said in mind as she then revealed an admin card in her hand, which she had taken from the system console when the scientists weren't looking.

* * *

"We're here!" Baron said arriving at Kazuto house, which Izayoi showed him along the way.

"Thanks, Baron." Izayoi stated as he and Suguha pulled out their seatbelts.

"Thank you, Baron-san." Suguha said as she opens the door, and step outside of the car.

After, Suguha had gone out of the car, Baron look up at the mirror that was reflecting Izayoi, who was about to step outside of the car. "Canaria is very worried about you, Izayoi." Baron said as Izayoi turns to him with a frown.

"I know. But tell her not to worry too much. And tell her I miss her." Izayoi said as he step out of the car, while Baron smiled and nodded towards his request.

"Well, I better go." Baron exclaimed looking behind at Izayoi, who nodded and closed the door to the car.

Baron then drove off, while Izayoi and Suguha look at him till he was gone.

"Let's go inside. I'm tired." Izayoi yawned as Suguha nodded in agreement. The two then went inside the house to rest, after a long day of visiting.

* * *

At the bottom of World Tree, in the city of Alne, Leafa logged into ALfheim Online at the inn they logged off prior to the server maintenance.

She got up from the bed and sat by the side of the bed, looking a bit sad.

"Leafa?" Izayoi said as Leafa turns to him.

"Are you okay?" Izayoi asked kneeling in front of her.

Leafa smiled a happy smile, as she suddenly hug Izayoi tackling them both to the ground.

"Leafa?" Izayoi asked with raised eyebrow.

"You know, Izayoi-kun... I... I... I've fallen in love. I'm sorry, saying all this to someone I just met." Suguha said crying tears of joy, while Izayoi just looked at her.

"It's against etiquette to bring real world problems here." Leafa stated as Izayoi smiled.

"Whether here or in the real world, you can cry when it hurts or happy. Just because it's a game there's no rule that you can't express your feelings." Izayoi said as Leafa turns to him as tears were still streaming down Leafa's cheeks.

"Izayoi-kun..." Leafa said as she slowly leans her face towards Izayoi.

"Leafa?" Izayoi asked surprised by her action.

"Can I?" Leafa asked closing the distance between them, as she pressed her lips against Izayoi, wrapping her hands around Izayoi's neck.

Izayoi's eyes widen at the unexpected kiss, but he soon indulge it by kissing her back while wrapping his hands around her.

After a while, Leafa finally realized that she was kissing Izayoi, she instantly pulled back leaving Izayoi surprised.

"U-Um... I-I-I'm sorry!" Leafa said as Izayoi waved his hand in dismissal.

"It's nothing." Izayoi said as Leafa who didn't know what to do, bows her head in shame as a frown made its way on her face.

"What do you think you're doing, Leafa? Get yourself together, you're not Suguha here!" Leafa stated in her mind, shaking her head furiously.

"Leafa, are you okay?" Izayoi said putting his hand on her shoulder, as Leafa look up at him with an ashamed look.

"Izayoi-kun, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Leafa reasoned as Izayoi held up his hand to stop her.

"Leafa, don't worry. I kissed you too, so that made me feel bad too. But, don't blame yourself for this." Izayoi comforted her with his words, as Leafa breath a relief sigh.

"Really?" Leafa asked looking up at him, with sad eyes.

"Yeah. And I really like your lips, now that I've tasted it." Izayoi joked as Leafa playfully hit him on the arm, while she lightly glare at him, causing him to laugh. Leafa look at him laughing, as she stifle a laugh and then she laughed joining him.

"Now that's the Leafa I know. So, are you okay now?" Izayoi asked with a smile as Leafa nodded in appreciation.

I'm okay. Thanks, Izayoi-kun. You're nice, you know?" Leafa asked as Izayoi smiled.

"Well, I can't let you be sad, can I?" Izayoi asked as Leafa nodded in appreciation.

"Want to log out for today? I think I can make it the rest of the way myself." Izayoi said as Leafa shook her head.

"No... I've come this far. I'll go the rest of the way." Leafa said as she immediately stood up from bed, and turns around to face Izayoi, as she extend her hand towards him.

"Now, let's go." Leafa said as Izayoi took her hand and stood up from the bed.

"Yui, are you there?" Izayoi asked as Yui magically appear on his shoulder, with a yawn.

"Good morning, Papa and Leafa-san." She stated.

"Morning, Yui-chan. Hey, I was wondering yesterday... Do Navi-Pixies sleep at night?" Leafa asked as Yui shook her head.

"Of course not. But when Papa's not here, I shut down my input circuits, and process accumulated data. It could be considered similar to human sleep." Yui explained.

"But you just yawned..." Leafa stated.

"That's what humans do during their boot-up sequence, right? On average, Papa's last for for eight seconds." Yui said as she flew up between Leafa and Izayoi.

"You don't have to be strange." Izayoi said as Leafa stifle a laugh.

"Let's head out." Izayoi said as the three left the inn and out to Arun.

* * *

"There are tons of people here." Leafa commented looking at the players that were walking through the streets of Arun.

"I guess it really is the center of Alfheim." Izayoi said as he and Leafa were walking through the streets.

"It seems all that all the fairy races from around the continent are here." Yui explained sitting on Izayoi shoulder.

The Leafa, Kirito and Yui walked towards the base of the World Tree and gazed at awe.

"So that's the World Tree." Izayoi stated.

"Yeah. Seeing it up close is amazing." Leafa said in agreement

"Isn't there a city up there? And also..." Izayoi said as Leafa decided to answer.

"The Fairy King Oberon lives there with the light fairies, the Alf. And they say the first race to meet with the king will become Alfs." Leafa explained.

"You can't climb up it?" Izayoi asked.

"The area around the trunk is off-limits, so you can't climb it. And your wings' flight limit would expire long before you'd have made it up." Leafa exclaimed.

"I heard that a bunch of people passed the limit by launching off each other's shoulders..." Izayoi said as Leafa turns to him sheepishly.

"Oh, you heard about that. They made it close to the branches. But the GMs freaked out and patched it. Now there's a wall just above the clouds." Leafa stated.

"I see..." Izayoi said as he then turns to Leafa.

"Let's head to the trunk for now." Izayoi said as he walk ahead.

"Yeah, got it." Leafa said as the three went further to Arun.

Leafa pointed her hand towards a gate ahead of them, "Once you pass through that gate, you're at the world's heart, the central district of Arun." Leafa stated as the two continued walking towards tha gate.

Izayoi and Leafa slowly passed the gate, as Yui suddenly came out of Izayoi's pocket.

"Yui, what's wrong?" Izayoi asked.

"Mama..." Yui said as Izayoi's eyes widen, while Leafa looked surprise.

"Mama is... here." Yui stated as Izayoi look at her.

"Yui, are you sure?" Izayoi asked.

"I'm certain. This player ID belongs to coordinates are right above us!" Yui pointed out.

"Asuna!" Izayoi said in mind looking up, as he grit his teeth and suddenly his wings appear on his back.

Izayoi then crouched down a little, "Izayoi-kun." Leafa was cut off as Izayoi blasted off rapidly towards the sky.

"Hold it! Izayoi-kun!" Leafa yelled as Izayoi continued to head upwards towards the tree.

"Izayoi-kun!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next Time:

Grand Quest

* * *

_Now that's the end, nice cliffhanger, right? I think so too. Well, if you had questions concerning Character Appear such as Baron. I can answer it for you._

_Baron is well... a old friend of Izayoi. And he is loyal to Canaria as writen in the wiki. And that's your answer. Oh, and he likes to tease Izayoi as you can read from the story above you._

_Well, as always I'll have to go, I have a test to study and i think I can't update for a whole week or so. So, I apologize in advance if I can't update this week. Well, I'll see you soon, Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!_


End file.
